To love a Kitsune
by Hyrulehalfbreed
Summary: Is it wrong to love your master? Itachi and Sasuke are about to find out in a world where humans are kept by demons as pets and toys. Lord Kyuubi buys himself and his nephew Naruto each an Uchiha. KyuuIta, NaruSasu, yaoi, lemons, language, and mpreg later
1. Prologue

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay umm this is my first yaoi fanfiction if you don't like please don't read, be kind please. There will be some _OCCness, rape, lemons, language, maybe mpreg, and such_. Kyuubi will be Naruto's uncle and he lives with him. Kyuubi is going to be one of the demon lords that rule their world and Naruto will be his successor. I do not own Naruto!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dark haired young man only about the age of 16 looked out of the barred window of his and his brother's small room. The room was simple and only contained a small dresser, and two beds. There was also a door leading to a bathroom which the two shared. The boy's pale skin seemed to glow in the dark room and his brother's matched his own, speaking of his brother he was laying next to him on one of the beds in exhaustion.

Sasuke shuddered as he looked at the slowly breathing form, their keepers had just came in just a few moments ago to make sure that they were still _obedient and tame_. They came in giving them orders to do things that they thought were needed to be known by human pets.

Yes pets, Sasuke and his brother Itachi lived in a world where humans were kept by demons as pets, toys, and slaves. Most demons used their humanoid pets as sex toys, unfortunately for the boys they were Uchihas a breed that was desired for their beauty. The two were actually the last of their kind, for in their uncontrollable lust for a piece of Uchiha for their own, the demons had accidentally killed off the breed. (Mostly they got killed during sex where the demons got a LITTLE too umm…violent.)

Their keepers had decided that they needed to know how to _please_ their owners. One held Sasuke back as the other keeper brutally _taught Itachi the right way _to have sex with their owner. (In other words one raped Itachi and the other made Sasuke watch) Sasuke's thin frame shook with rage and he wanted nothing more than to kill his keepers, but the door was locked and then there was the fact that the collar around his neck forced him to obey every command his master gave him, or suffer being choked or shocked. (It alternated between the two)

The boy turned to see his brother getting up and redressing himself. Sasuke slowly got off the bed and walked over to Itachi to place a hand on his shoulder asking softly, "Are you okay?" Itachi nodded and said softly, "Yes, I'm glad that it was me and not you." Sasuke looked at his brother in surprise and then smiled softly; the only thing that was keeping them from going insane was each other. Itachi was always jumping into danger to protect Sasuke, and that was the only reason why he was still a virgin.

What the two didn't know though was that this day would change their lives forever. And it all started when their keepers brought in a male demon, dressed in elegant red and gold robes, long red fox ears, and nine long fox tails.

The two humans looked up in surprise as the demon started to walk forward, the two immediately looked down at this for their keepers always told them that to look a demon in the eye was one of the stupidest things they could ever do. Since it was a way of challenging dominance, the man though raised his clawed hands to grab each young man by the chin and forced them to look him in the eye. The demon smirked showing off his large sharp teeth, as he saw that each of them had a hidden fire in their pure black eyes that one could easily get lost in. Then in a deep voice that sent shivers down both of the young humans' spins, the demon said. "I'll take both of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Thanks for reading and please review, and can someone **please** tell me how far apart Sasuke and Itachi are in age?!


	2. SOLD?

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay second chapter, be kind please. There will be some _OCCness, in this chapter. _I do not own Naruto!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Here are everyone's ages.

Sasuke: about 16

Itachi: about 21

Kyuubi: appears about 23 REALLY MUCH MUCH OLDER

Naruto: appears about 18 REALLY MUCH OLDER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

Kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox one of the nine lords that ruled the lands, was on a mission…to find a present for his nephew, Naruto. This was the reason why he was walked down the hallways of the large building; he wanted to find a pet for Naruto. Kyuubi wanted to get a Human pet for him because he had just reached puberty and well he wouldn't go into any more details…

The demon lord was currently following the keepers to where they said that they had something special that they were sure that he would like. Kyuubi rolled his eyes as he thought to himself, _'Like they could actually find something that would surprise me.'_ But he had seen almost every other human though they had, so he had nothing to lose.

The keepers were lower class demons that kept fumbling over their own words in the presence of the high class demon. Finally though one of the keepers said something that caught his attention, "We have two young Uchiha males here, the last of their kind. And they're really pretty things."

Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow at that statement and thought to himself, _'Uchiha's huh? If I remember right they are well known for beauty. Pale skin, dark hair, slender bodies, and endless looking black eyes that bleed red when angered. Ah yes I would indeed like to see these so called Uchihas.'_ The demon lord slowly had a smirk form across his face, which caused the others to walk faster in fear.

Finally the keepers stopped in front of a door with heavy locks on it, slowly they started to undo them as they said, "The older one is called Itachi and the younger is Sasuke. They are brothers as well." Kyuubi nodded to this recording the information in his mind for later, but he 

softly tapped his foot against the floor in impatience causing the keepers to hasten. Finally the last lock came undone and they opened the door for him to enter.

Walking in to the room he saw the things promised to him and he was not disappointed, not in the least. Their matching dark hair glistened as a light was turned on, though the younger's had a bluish tint to it. The older male wore a black skin tight shirt, pants, and sandals, the younger boy wore the same thing as well only he wore shorts. (Think of it as what Itachi wears under his akatsuki cloak)

'_But what fun was it to have a pet already broken?'_ The demon thought to himself as he started to walk forward towards the two. Stopping in front of the bed he gripped the chin of each human and forced them to look him in the eye. It was true what they said about getting lost inside of black abbess that was an Uchiha's eyes, but in those eyes he saw a hidden fire. He smirked at that thinking, _'No these humans aren't broken, and that is what's going to make it fun. I only need one for Naruto and he'd probably like the younger one better, but I can't leave behind the other one he's too damn sexy. I could always have him for myself. In fact I think I will.' _Kyuubi's smirk grew at that thought, but he half heartedly dragged his mind out of the gutter, he could also do what he thought about later. (Insert inner Kyuubi's perverted giggle)

Without even bothering to turn he said to both the keepers and the Uchihas, "I'll take them both."

**Present time**

Even if Itachi knew how to hide his emotions his eyes still widened at those words, Sasuke though obviously didn't like that and squirmed away from the demon to move behind his brother. The keepers looked at the demon lord in surprise but finally nodded saying at the same time, "They are the last of their kind so they cost quiet a bit, umm ." (Let's finally say just it a couple million -sweatdrop-)

Kyuubi wordless reached into his robe, got the requested money and handed it to the keepers who greedily stuffed it into their pockets. They then handed the demon lord the two leashes which they quickly attached to each of the humans' collars. Kyuubi smirked while he tugged on the leash of the humans hard and said, "Come, now."

Itachi stood quickly, he brother following the example as to avoid getting a hard tug on the leash or the collar's punishment. Sasuke walked toward the door, but as he started to walk out one of the keepers grabbed his ass, with a yelp the boy smacked the hand away and quickened his pace. The keeper snickered and then called out, "Please come back anytime Lord Kyuubi-sama." (sama means the same thing as lord but I put it in there anyway)

Itachi looked as Sasuke and they both were thinking along the same lines and that was _he's one of the demon lords!? _Sasuke almost groaned at that thought, he had always believed that 

after he was sold that he and his brother would escape their owner then live in the forest or something without fear…But now all his hopes were torn apart, there would be guards everywhere at a lord's palace, he wouldn't even make it 5 yards away from the place if that.

Sasuke grounded his teeth in frustration and looked to his brother wondering how he could be so fucking calm in this situation! Sasuke's thoughts were stopped though as he walked out into bright world of the outside.

Itachi and Sasuke blinked rapidly trying to get their sight back, they hadn't been outside in years and they breathed in as much of the fresh air they could. The thing was though that instead of the sun they saw clouds that seemed ready to drop their load of rain at any second. (This takes place in the Naruto time period; I never saw them using cars and stuff. I saw the lords riding in carriages and the like.)

A carriage awaited them and like the demon's robes it was gold and red, it was pulled by a team of horses. Another demon waited by the carriage, the driver, he quickly opened the door to the carriage and Kyuubi lead the young males inside.

**Itachi provision (I'm going to suck at this so he's going to be a little OCC)**

Sighing I sat down across from the demon lord and my brother followed my example, we both still tried to avoid looking the demon in the eyes but I found myself staring several times. The demon was not bad looking at all really, he had deep bright red eyes with cat-like pupils, long red hair down to his waist, and from what I could tall a nice build.

I realized what I was thinking and doing and quickly looked away hoping that he hadn't noticed. I forced my gaze to be glued to the window where I saw that we were getting to the edge of the city where the lord's palace must be. But I still was in for a surprise to see how large the place was when it came into view; I heard my little brother gasp in surprise and heard the demon chuckle in amusement.

I swallowed hard when I heard that sound, it sent shivers up and down my spin, and I couldn't help but shiver slightly.

**Normal provision**

Kyuubi stood up gracefully when the carriage came to a complete stop in front of the entrance to the palace. With a quick tug on the leash it was obvious to the humans that they were supposed to follow him. And they did so as fast as they could, as they entered the palace they saw guards and servants everywhere doing all sorts of jobs. (They are all demons) Most of them stopped to stare at the new arrivals and bow in respect to the demon lord as they pasted.

Kyuubi quickly lead up several flights of stairs and through many twisting hallways, and soon even Itachi lost track of which way to go to get back. Finally the lord stopped in front of a 

large wooden door that had many different designs carved into it. Opening the door he led the humans into the large bedroom, but quickly closed it after they entered. Kyuubi then dropped the leashes; it was obvious that the two weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

After looking around the bedroom to make sure no one was there he turned to say a command, "Sasuke come and get on the bed."

Sasuke's eyes widened in panic and looked to his brother for help but he offered no solution. Swallowing hard he walked forward and crawled onto the bed, Kyuubi then took the leash that was still attached to Sasuke's collar and tied it to one of the pillars on the bed by the headboard.

The Kyuubi then searched through the nightstand by the bed; finally he seemed to find what he was looking for and pulled out some BRIGHT ORANGE AND RED RIBBION. (Who keeps ribbons in their nightstand I don't know) Sasuke looked at the ribbon in confusion, but then the demon reached over and tied the ribbon to make a big bow around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and reached up to rip the ribbon off only to be stopped by the warning growl of the demon lord.

It was only a few short seconds later that the door opened once again to show a young fox demon with blond hair, blue cat-like eyes, tan skin, fox ears, and five tails, come in. The boy's eyes immediately locked onto Sasuke's form intently. Kyuubi smiled when he saw the boy and said happily, "Happy birthday Naruto, this is your present his name is Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Thanks for reading and please review. Be nice though please this is my first yaoi fanfiction.


	3. Pet!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay here we go, be kind please. There will be some _OCCness, in this chapter too. _I do not own Naruto!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

I found out that Naruto is set in our time, although in a secluded area that is rural, but there are no cars, although there are motor boats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

Naruto was not a happy camper, not in the least. The young fox demon had just been forced to study with his teacher Iruka, a dolphin demon, in the library for 5 straight hours…_tied to a fucking chair._ The chocolate haired male demon had thought that since Naruto had a short attention span and had constantly tried to sneak out of class many times before that this new method might work. Growling he walked down the hallways of the palace thinking, _'What a great way to spend your birthday!'_

The fox rolled his eyes at that thought and finally made it to his room, but when he opened it the first thing he noticed was the gorgeous young human male sitting on his bed. Naruto drank in the sight greedily; pale skin, frame that looked almost feminine, dark hair that had a bluish tint that stuck up in the back, skin tight black shirt, shorts, endless looking black eyes, and wearing a large bow around his neck. One thought went through the young demon's mind, _'Yummy.' (_A little creepy sounding but oh well.)

He then heard Kyuubi say something thing that made him want to jump for joy, _"Happy birthday Naruto, this is your present his name is Sasuke."_

**Present time**

Naruto grinned and asked his guardian, "Uncle, you did all this for me?" To poor Sasuke that was like a slap to the face, the demon was the Kyuubi's nephew! The only thought that went through the young human's mind was, _'I'm screwed…literally!_' He added the last part when he heard what the Kyuubi said next, "Yes and I know you just hit puberty so I thought that a human pet would help you with that problem, but I did get myself something too." At that the older demon wrapped his arms around the Itachi's waist.

Said human showed much discomfort at that. He resisted the urge to squirm away though, because he knew that would only make things worst. For foxes were predators, so loved to chase and play with their prey before doing anything. But he knew he should have told Sasuke that, his poor little brother didn't know how to handle the situation. (Over-protective Itachi lol)

The younger demon rolled his eyes, and Kyuubi then said happily, "Well I'll leave you and your new pet alone. Itachi and I have some _things_ to do, and remember Naruto _play nice_." And with that Kyuubi lead Itachi out of the room, though the human casted a worried glance back at his younger brother.

As soon as the door closed after the two, Naruto spun on his heel to face the uncomfortable looking Sasuke. Slowly the demon walked towards the bed, his eyes never leaving the boy's face, for he wanted to see his new pet's expression.

Sasuke glared at the demon as he approached, while the Uchiha started to crawl backwards on the bed the other crawled onto it. Said other smirked asking in a voice filled with mocking, "What's the matter scared?" The boy said firmly trying to hide any fear that might slip into it, "No."

Naruto smirked moving closer so that his face was right on the side of Sasuke's as he whispered into the young human's ear, "Liar." The demon smirk grew when he saw the boy shiver. Naruto then leaned downwards to grip the leather collar in his teeth, tugging on it he said softly, "Tell me Sasuke, this collar makes you do anything I tell you to, doesn't it?"

Sasuke's heartbeat quickened then the boy did this; for it caused more shivers to run down his spin at the feeling of the demon's hot breath on his neck. The collar though made him finally answer Naruto's question, "Yes it does, dobe."(sp?) He added the last part out of anger at the young demon's stupid question, wasn't it obvious enough?

Naruto growled in anger and said, "I don't think that a _pet_should be calling his _master _names." At those words it finally sunk in, this demon was his master and he was the pet. He could be made to do anything Naruto told him to. Sasuke growled though as he thought, _'But if he thinks I'm going to do anything he wants without a fight he is sadly mistaken, he's not going to break me.'_

Sasuke growled and that caused Naruto to chuckle before he pulled away from the boy to stare the Uchiha in the eye. A staring contest then ensued, until Naruto smirked while saying, "Run me a bath _pet_." The human looked at him in confusion and disbelief saying, "What?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Run me a bath, it's late and I need to take one." It was Sasuke's turn to smirk though now as he asked in an innocent manner, though he was truly mocking the other, "And how am I supposed to do that while tied to your bed, _master_?" Naruto wanted to smack himself and then smack Sasuke. Himself for setting himself up for the comment and then Sasuke for acting like a bastard and a smart ass, but he restrained himself though it was very hard.

Growling the fox reached over and unclipped the leash from Sasuke's collar then pointed toward the door of the bathroom. Sasuke stood up gracefully and quickly walked toward the 

bathroom to do the task. Sighing Naruto flopped down on the bed and thought to himself_, 'I just had to get a disobedient pet didn't I? But…he is cute; I can't wait to __really__ play with him.'_ (Translation Naruto never had a pet before and since humans are so low in society, he thinks of Sasuke more of a toy or object than a person. I feel sorry for Sasuke since Naruto is horny because he just hit puberty, also Sasuke won't just give into Naruto, at least not yet )

Naruto quickly stood up he had been listening to the water filling the tub for several minutes and it had just stopped. Looking towards the door he saw Sasuke walking out of the bathroom muttering, "Your bath is ready." Naruto smirked and stood up, but when he pasted Sasuke to get into the bathroom he grabbed the boy's arm to drag him in as well.

After successfully dragging the human in with him and locking the door behind him, he started to walk towards the tub still dragging an unhappy Sasuke with him. Sasuke glared at his master and asked in annoyance, "What are you doing?"

Naruto grinned at Sasuke while saying slowly like he was talking to a child, "I'm not done with you yet and besides you need a bath too, you stink!" Sasuke's eyes widen in horror and thought to himself, _'I have to get in the SAME bath as him?!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Thanks for reading and please review. Remember this is my first yaoi fanfiction. THERE WILL PROBABLY BE A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND/OR IN THE ONE AFTER THAT! If you have questions please ask me.

Kyuubi: What happened to me and Itachi?

Hyrulehalfbreed: Don't worry you and Itachi will be in the next chapter, umm doing _**stuff.**_

Kyuubi: heehee

Itachi: -moves away from Kyuubi slowly-

Kyuubi: where do you think your going Itachi?

Itachi: Leave me alone you horny freak! –Runs away-

Kyuubi: Oh IIITTTTAAACHIII!! –Runs after him-

Hyrulehalfbreed, Naruto, and Sasuke: -sweatdrop-


	4. Let the games begin!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay here we go, THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON!! BE NICE AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKEY! There will be some _OCCness, in this chapter too. _I do not own Naruto!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

Kyuubi: So I get to fuck the Uchiha in this chapter?

Hyrulehalfbreed: Umm yes?

Kyuubi: heehee

Itachi: Someone help…please?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi walked down the hallways of the palace towards his room, with one wrapped around the older Uchiha's waist and the other at his side. To the demon lord's amusement, the human was starting to show more and more discomfort, fidgeting from time to time in his clawed grip. Kyuubi though gradually slowed to a stop to hold Itachi's back against his chest with both of his arms. Lowering his head slightly the demon lord slowly slipped his tongue out to caress the human's neck, which sent shivers down each of their spins at the sensation. Kyuubi chuckled, sending vibrations through to Itachi's throat which caused the human to have to hold back a moan of pleasure and caused a light blush to grace his face, though the demon couldn't see that.

Kyuubi smiled as he started to suck on a particularly sensitive spot on the neck of his new pet, finally causing the moan he wanted to hear to escape the human's lips and reach his ears. The demon then said in a husky voice, "Itachi would you like to play a game with me?" Itachi flushed more when Kyuubi started to suck on his neck once again after he finished speaking, he had an idea of what this game might be but he gave into curiosity none the less asking softly, "What kind of game is it, Kyuubi-sama?" Grinning the man said happily, "Don't worry my pet, it's simply a game of hide and go seek. I'll give you 10 minutes to find a place to hide before I come looking for you, if I don't find you within 30 minutes from your starting time you win…And if I win you have to do everything I tell you to tonight. But if you win, then I won't touch you for the rest of the night and I'll even take you to see your brother in the morning."

Itachi's eyes lit up as he thought to himself_, 'Even if I didn't play this game with him he'd still have his way with me, but if I win I'll be able to see Sasuke and be safe…at least for tonight.'_ Itachi didn't want Kyuubi to know that he would probably agree yet, he still needed to know something so he asked then, "What are the rules?" The demon lord quickly explained eager to start the game, "You can't go outside or go into Naruto's room, that's it. So are you going to play?" Itachi nodded slowly, causing the demon to release his hold on him. The human didn't even wait for the demon to say 'go' before he started to run down the hall and out of sight.

Kyuubi only smirked after the Uchiha before turning to walk into his study. He might as well finish off some of the paperwork he had yet to do. Though seeing the huge mound of papers on his desk he got a LITTLE discouraged and thought angrily, _'I had to give him 10 full damn minutes! Move faster you fucking clock!'_ He sent one last hate filled glare at the ancient grandfather clock in his study, before starting to fill out the papers. (Kyuubi's like Tsunade(sp?) he hates doing paperwork!)

**WITH ITACHI**

Itachi ran like the devil was on his heels; which was not far from the truth. The servants and guards simply moved out of the human's way, they seemed to know what the Kyuubi was planning and doing. After leaving a trail that he was sure that the demon lord probably wouldn't be able to follow he moved into what looked like a spare bed room, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand and froze the 10 minutes to hide were up. He quickly reached over and closed the door before moving under the bed; sure he wasn't happy about having to hide under the bed like a common rat. But it was the only thing he could think of in such a short amount of time and in his inner panic. Moving away from the edges he laid under the bed stiff as a board not wanting to give away his position.

**WITH Kyuubi**

Kyuubi looked up from his paperwork and to his joy saw the 10 minutes were up. An insane grin soon spread across his face as he started to walk out of his study. It was easy to follow his pet's scent but he was impressed that the human had seemed to have tried to throw him off by taking many twisting turns and doubling back several times. It took 15 minutes before the demon lord reached the spare bedroom that seemed to have the most scent from his pet coming from it. Silently he opened the door then closed it after him; it was obvious to him that the Uchiha was hiding under the bed, but he wanted to have some fun by messing with his poor pet's mind. Carefully the demon moved so he was lying on top of the bed and waited, his patience finally paid off when the human carefully moved out from under the bed right from under him.

Itachi took a quick glance at the clock one minute to go and he would win, but just as that thought crossed his mind he felt to arms encircle his waist. The Uchiha forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat to face his grinning master behind him and say, "How?" Kyuubi grinned and removed one of his hands to point to his nose. Itachi wanted to hit himself for his stupidity at not remembering that his scent would lead the demon right to his hiding spot. Kyuubi chuckled sensing his pet's distress.

The demon then formed a strange sign with one hand and suddenly Itachi found himself in a large room that was mainly black, gold, and red. The walls were black with a gold and red border; there was also a fireplace, two red leather couches, book shelves, and a large glass coffee table in the front of the room. There were two other doors in the room other than the one that led out of the room, probably to a bathroom and a closet. Yet it was the back of the room that caught the Uchiha's eye, it contained a large four poster bed with a crimson and gold comforter and black sheets and pillows. (Okay the demons are still able to use jutsus, and Kyuubi just used the body flicker technique, also both Naruto and Kyuubi's rooms are really fancy high class and everything!) Itachi gasped as Kyuubi effortlessly tossed him onto the bed thinking in panic, _'Damn it I'm doomed, there's no way I could get out of this now!' _

Kyuubi smirked down at his prize and then pounced onto the bed as well, pinning the human under him with his weight, by straddling the human's hips. Itachi was about to say something only to be silenced by a pair to lips on top of his own. We all know that the demon lord was not one to let a good opportunity to go to waste, so he quickly invaded the Uchiha's open mouth with his tongue, exploring every inch of Itachi's warm cavern. Itachi's eyes widen at the shock of his master's actions, but Itachi secretly liked the way the demon's tongue was massaging the inside of his mouth, and had to fight the urge to moan. Kyuubi was almost going insane at how good Itachi tasted, and it only made him want more and more. (Poor Itachi!)

Kyuubi slowly removed his mouth from Itachi's to start to nip and lick down the other's jaw line and then down to his neck. The demon growled loudly when his mouth met cloth and in a simple motion he tore off the shirt with his claws that was interrupting his progress as well as Itachi's pants. The demon lord then moved to the one of the young man's nibbles biting, licking, and teasing it till it was hard, while massaging the other with one of his hands. This brought delicious moans from his pet…In fact it was driving Itachi insane, all this teasing and his master was ignoring the one spot that demanded attention!

Kyuubi smirked and left Itachi's chest completely to take a look at the masterpiece that he had created. A flushed panting Itachi whose body as glistening with sweat as well as being riddled with bite marks, the human's hair had somehow gotten free from its tie and was now hanging loosely. Besides this though the demon's eyes were on Itachi's impressive erection that he could see even through the Uchiha's black boxers. The fox smirked while pulling off the other's boxers, to see the full glory of his prize.

Itachi grabbed his master's shoulders trying to pull off the clothes that hung on them. Itachi was throwing caution to the wind now since he realized that he wanted this just as much as Kyuubi. Said demon smirked widely, glad that Itachi was finally participating, he then pulled off his own robes and pants, the boxers soon followed after. Itachi swallowed hard seeing all of his master's body, perfectly toned with muscle, which was like Itachi's though not as heavily toned.

Moving lower the demon let his hot breath hit the other's erection, Itachi withered under him wanting so badly to stop the teasing. Grinning the demon slipped the throbbing organ into his mouth which caused the human to moan wildly, Itachi tried to thrust into the hot cavern that was his master's mouth but was held down by a pair of clawed hands on his waist. Kyuubi teased his pet by licking up and down the shaft, occasionally sucking on the tip from time to time. Poor, poor Itachi was in heaven when his master suddenly deep throated him while humming deeply, and that was what sent Itachi over the edge spilling his seed into the demon's mouth. Said demon didn't waste a drop enjoying the taste immensely.

The man moved up quickly to kiss the lips of the other, making him taste his own essence as their tongues wrestled for dominance though Kyuubi obviously won. Leaving the human's mouth he quickly stuck three fingers in to replace his tongue with a stern command of, "Suck." Itachi quickly complied not wanting to disappoint his master and he also knew what pain would await him if the digits were not properly lubricated. The demon lord slowly slipped the fingers out of Itachi's warm cavern, and inspected them before positioning them at the Uchiha's entrance. Using his other hand Kyuubi moved Itachi's legs over his shoulders and said softly, "Are you ready?" Itachi nodded slowly, but squirmed in discomfort as his master slowly slid one finger into him rubbing against the human's insides.

Kyuubi waited till Itachi got used to the feeling before he slid another finger in to join the first, Itachi winced in pain but his master quickly moved to kiss his pet deeply to distract him from the pain as he stretched and scissord the fingers inside him. He soon added the third and final finger into Itachi, and then started to thrust his fingers in and out, searching for the special spot inside the Uchiha that would make him scream. Kyuubi knew he found it when the young man withered underneath him letting out a hearty moan. Grinning the demon sped up his pace hitting the spot over and over again until he was about to send Itachi over the edge again, but then stopped slipping the fingers out.

Itachi whimpered at the loss being so close to his climax, but frozen when he felt the twitching cock of his master positioned at his entrance. Gasping loudly he felt the demon slowly thrust into him, it hurt...a lot! But the demon was in pure heaven, feeling the tight heat surrounding him, and it took everything in him to not start pounding into the smaller body underneath him. The demon lord really didn't want to hurt his pet though so he controlled himself; he wanted Itachi to feel the same kind of heaven he was in right now.

A whimpering sound caught Kyuubi's attention, for tears were starting to fall from the human's red eyes, (they had turned red when Kyuubi was umm about to enter him.) but the demon lord quickly licked them up. Kyuubi quickened his pace when Itachi stopped squirming indicating that he had gotten used to the size of his master. Itachi moaned when Kyuubi started to thrust in and out of him to hit his prostate over and over again with increasing speed and strength. If that wasn't enough the demon grabbing Itachi's member and starting to pump it in time with his own thrusts was. And Itachi couldn't help but scream out his master's name when he came for the second time that night, his master soon followed after him when he felt the walls around him tighten and the two collapsed onto the bed breathing heavily. Slipping out of the small body Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist to hold him against him whispering into his ear, "Damn Itachi that was wonderful." Itachi couldn't help but silently agree, but he did nod his head though to indicate that to his master.

**With Naruto and Sasuke**

Sasuke shook his head trying to make himself believe that he had heard Naruto wrong, that he had not just heard Naruto tell him to undress him. The young fox though smirked at him asking cockily, "Well?" One thought went through the young human's mind and that was, _'Damn it, not again!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Thanks for reading and please review. THERE WILL PROBABLY BE ANOTHER LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! If you have questions please ask me.

Naruto: Why did you have to leave it off there?!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Umm because I'm tired?

Sasuke: Thank you…and why is there a bunny in your room?

Kyuubi: can I eat it?

Hyrulehalfbreed: Touch Pum Pum and I'll hurt you!

Sasuke: You named your bunny Pum Pum?

Hyrulehalfbreed: Yes now everyone please review, and remember this was my first lemon! Be kind!


	5. Bath Time Fun!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay here we go, There will be some _OCCness, in this chapter too, probably will be in every chapter! _I do not own Naruto!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke shook his head and swallowed hard while sending a look to Naruto that said I-hate-you-so-much-right-now. Naruto just smirked back at him waiting a little impenitently, as Sasuke finally yet slowly made his way over to his master. Sasuke's hands shook slightly as he took hold of the gold sash that held the young demon's red and black robe together. Undoing the tie completely he then pulled on the cloth that hung on the blonde's shoulders, to make it fall off. Sasuke gasped slightly seeing the body of the young fox, toned greatly and tanned perfectly, which was the exact opposite of Sasuke's own pale skin. The gasp caused the demon to grin down at the boy and he quickly grabbed the boy's smaller hands easily in one of his own. (Yes Naruto is taller than Sasuke by a few inches and bigger in build.)

Sasuke glared at the other and said, "What? I'm doing it aren't it?" This caused the demon to smirk saying, "Yes but you know what I just had a great idea. You're still going to undress me but you aren't allowed to use your hands." Sasuke's eyes widened and he angrily asked in confusion, "Then what the hell am I supposed to use?!" The demon just smirked wider moving closer to say into the boy's ear, "I'm sure that you can think of something." Sasuke's breath hitched connecting the dots to what the demon was suggesting, shaking his head slightly to rid the images from his head he thought to himself over and over again in an attempt to calm himself_, 'It's just a job, just a simple task, don't think of it as anything else.'_

Gulping more loudly than he attended to the human lowered himself to kneel on his knees to well face Naruto's umm pants. Slowly Sasuke leaned forward to grip the metal zipper of the demon's black pants in his teeth. Slowly he managed to unzip them and they fell effortlessly onto the ground of the bathroom floor, leaving behind a pair of blue boxers with orange swirls printed on them. Already Sasuke could see what was behind the thin cloth and he was not very happy about having to put his face near it. None the less though, the Uchiha grabbed the waistband in his teeth and pulled them down slowly but seeing the erect member of his master almost made him drop the article of clothing and just run out of the room. An Uchiha though would not lower himself to that so he tried to contain himself and finish the stupid job.

But as he lower the boxers with his teeth his hot breath hit against the thing that he had been trying to avoid causing Naruto to moan loudly and saying, "Damn Sasuke do that again." Not wanting to get punished he breathed out again through his nose to hit the demon's member again, causing another moan. Sasuke quickly stood up and asked with annoyance lacing his voice heavily, "Happy now?" Naruto just grinned at the boy and said, "I suppose but now you need to get undressed and join me in the bath."

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief, but he slid out of his shirt, shorts, and then a pair of tight blue boxers followed. The human knew all to well that the demon was staring at him and to avoid that he quickly slipped into the water which was covered by orange scented bubbles. Sasuke thanked himself for using the bubble bath called 'spring time Oranges' when he filled the tub. Quickly he moved into the very corner of the tub, glad that the tub could easily fit 4 people into it and still have plenty of space to move around. The water also went up to Sasuke's waist.

The boy sat down in the water and soon only his head and neck was showing above the water. Naruto frowned disappointedly at his pet for trying to avoid him before he slipped into the water as well. The demon then scrubbed in some citrus smelling shampoo into his hair and then rinsed it out, he quickly scrubbed some soap on his body before deeming himself clean. Looking up though he saw though that Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot not even to wash himself, and he was only staring at the demon. Naruto smirked and asked innocently, "What's the matter did something catch your eye?"

That seemed to snap the human out of the trance he seemed to be in and simply glared at Naruto in silent retaliation. The demon just grinned and moved closer to the boy who hadn't even realized it for he had been looking at the opposite wall which seemed to be very interesting. Naruto slipped one arm around the Uchiha's waist; yup the wall was the most interesting thing in the world. Naruto smirked and said, "It looks like you could use some help." Sasuke just stiffened in the other's grip. Naruto leaned forward slightly and grabbed a bottle from the nearby ledge, and poured a little amount of the stuff into his hand. The demon rubbed in the liquid into the human's hair while using the claws on his hand massage the human's scalp.

Though he didn't want to Sasuke found himself starting to relax more and more against the demon and especially when he realized that the liquid was shampoo that smelled like mint. "Rinse yourself off now," Naruto said gently, propping Sasuke forward a little. The young demon was trying so hard to not let the boy see or feel the painful erection he had. For though it didn't seem like it lately, Naruto really didn't want to hurt his pet. He already really did like Sasuke; he was someone that didn't seem to cower away completely from him even with the threats of the collar's punishment, his uncle Kyuubi, or Naruto's own threats.

The fox threw all those thoughts to the wind though when he saw the naked boy stand up to step out of the bath tub after rinsing off the soap and shampoo. Naruto watched the boy with hungry eyes wanting so badly to just jump him and screw the Uchiha into the ground. Sasuke didn't notice this though and was looking at his old clothes in distaste as he dried himself off, for he didn't want to get back in the dirty clothes, he asked his master without turning around, "What am I supposed to do for clothes?" Naruto only answered huskily, "Don't worry I'm sure I can find you something in the other room."

Sasuke stiffened hearing the tone of fox's voice and knew that he was in danger once again. Acting on impulse the Uchiha bolted out of the room trying to avoid the horny demon but little did he know that he was playing right into said demon's hands for as soon as the human pasted the bed Naruto jumped him and pinned him onto it and using the leash that was still tied to the bed post he restrained his pet's hands.

Naruto smirked down at the boy saying in a voice laced with lust into the boy's ear, "I've been waiting for this, Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Thanks for reading and please review. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE! If you have questions please ask me.

Naruto: Will you hurry up and write the next chapter?!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Man you're as bad as Kyuubi –sweatdrop-

Sasuke: Yeah I noticed.

Hyrulehalfbreed: Everyone please review and remember this is my first yaoi!


	6. No longer you

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay here we go, There will be some _OCCness, in this chapter too, probably will be in every chapter! _I do not own Naruto! WARNING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK (I suggest you listen to the song Whispers in the Dark by Skillet while reading this, bloodyhacker19 commands you!)

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay everyone has to thank bloodyhacker19, for helping me write this chapter! She was actually in my office sitting next to me while I typed this!

bloodyhacker19: Personally I like SasuNaru but this is a really good Narusasu. There are two NaruSasus I really like, this one and Sensual Flame on deviantart. I also write SasuNarus! I hope everyone enjoys this story!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sasuke's point of view (POV.)**

I swallowed hard and said dryly, for my voice was cracking slightly from fear, "What's wrong with you?" Sure I might have just met the demon but I could already tell what kind of person he was; carefree, a little naïve, and nice. AND THAT was not the person on top of me right now; this was not the Naruto I knew! The now lust driven fox smirked down at me while saying mockingly, "Whatever do you mean Sasuke I feel fine." Leaning forward he placed a kiss on my pale lips causing a small gasp to escape from me, giving him an opportunity to invaded my mouth. I pulled on the leash trying so hard to get free, so I could somehow get away from this Naruto, but to no avail.

I felt my master's hands start to roam over my body leaving _almost_ no part untouched, but what drove me crazy was that he didn't touch the one spot that did want the touch of those tanned yet callused hands. All the while his tongue was trying to get my own to join him in a game for dominance. I refused though keeping as still as a board, I was starting to feel light headed with the lack of air.

**Normal POV.**

The demon seemed to notice this and finally broke the kiss to stare down at the now swollen lips and dazed expression on the naked boy underneath him. Grinning the demon suddenly ground their hips together, making the human groan out as their unclothed erections pressed against each other. Naruto smirked down at Sasuke saying huskily, "I see your just as hard as me, now what do you want?" Sasuke just glared at the demon and started to struggle with his bonds even more, determined to find a way out of the situation. Naruto laughed darkly at the feeble attempts of escape and lowered himself so that he could suck on the human's neck.

Sasuke gasped at the sensation and Naruto took it as encouragement so he started to bite and nip at the spot just below the collar. The human gasped as the demon's hand reached down and grabbed his member roughly, making said boy squirm. Naruto smirked at Sasuke while moving to kiss him again but when he went to invade the boy's mouth for a second time, he was met with a sharp bite to the tongue and lips. With a yelp the demon drew back to glare at Sasuke who seemed just as surprised with his own actions. Slowly the demon placed a finger to his own lips and then drew them away to stare at the blood that covered them, the shock that covered the fox's face turned to rage.

Growling the demon roughly grabbed Sasuke's waist to flip him over to lie on his stomach. Naruto growled lowly into the boy's ear threateningly as he said slowly, "You could have made this easier on yourself my pet now I have to break you." Sasuke shivered wanting to get away more than anything now, but he couldn't do anything when Naruto slipped one finger into him and then another stretching him so far that he thought he would be ripped in half. After adding one more finger Naruto was sure that he would be able to enter without any trouble. The fox easily slipped his fingers out to place his member at the Uchiha's entrance; this of course caused the boy to panic wildly squirming and kicking out. He actually did manage to kick Naruto in the knee, hard, but for his troubles Naruto dug his claws deep and hard into Sasuke's hips spilling blood on the clean sheets.

Naruto growled loudly as he caused this pain, which made the boy the freeze he didn't even struggle when the demon moved the human's body so that he was propped up on his elbows and his rear high in the air. The demon entered slowly at first, but soon pulled out to slam back into the boy's virgin entrance with strength that caused the boy to scream loudly and tears to fall freely from his eyes. Naruto pounded in and out of the small body relentlessly, even more so when he heard Sasuke gasp when he hit THAT spot. The fox reached over to pump the boy's member as well.

"Naruto...please stop, I'm going to AHH!" Sasuke screamed out when he came in the demon's hand and Naruto came soon after, spilling his hot seed into Sasuke. The demon had a content expression on his face as he slipped out of the boy and untied the human's hands. Wrapping his arms around the poor boy's waist Naruto fell into a peaceful sleep, for when Naruto went into his sex craze he had no idea of what he had done or was doing.

But Sasuke was scared; he was in pain and just plain miserable. As soon as he was sure that his master was asleep he slipped out of the demon's arms to retreat into a corner of the room sitting down hurt but he did it anyway. He slowly fell asleep though curled up in a ball his knees to his chest and head resting on top of them.

**In the Morning**

Naruto awoke slowly he was actually feeling pretty good, that is until he looked up to see a huddling form in the corner of the room. Naruto's heart stopped for a moment when he saw it was Sasuke and not only that he was covered in bruises, cuts, and bite marks; in addition to that the boy was naked. Naruto might be a little slow but he could guess what had happened and seeing the condition the bed was in he knew it was true. He had raped Sasuke! Moving forward he quietly got off the bed and moved closer to the human.

Seeing the extent of the damage made him want to turn back time. He slowly reached out to touch the boy's cheek softly. But this simple touch made Sasuke's eyes snap open and seeing Naruto so close to him made fear fill his eyes. Sasuke quickly backed away from what was supposed to be comforting touch. Naruto noticed this though and tried to calm his pet down saying, "Sasuke its okay, I'm not…"

Sasuke curled up even more and tears started to fall from his eyes, he was mumbling softly, "Not again, please not again." Naruto drew back quickly thinking in panic, _'What have I done, I think I really messed him up. I need to talk to uncle, damn I feel like a total ass!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Thanks for reading and please review.

Naruto: I'm sorry Sasuke, will you forgive me? –Puppy dog eyes- (or umm fox eyes)

Sasuke: …

Naruto: Sasuke?

bloodyhacker19: Naruto! Sasuke! –glomps both-

Hyrulehalfbreed: You're not showing love to Kyuubi and Itachi?

bloodyhacker19: I almost forgot about them! –Runs to Kyuubi and Itachi's room-

Hyrulehalfbreed: I wouldn't go in there! –Hears Itachi groan then bloodyhacker19 squeal-

Naruto, Sasuke, Hyrulehalfbreed: -sweatdrop-

bloodyhacker19: KyuuIta is so sexy!

Hyrulehalfbreed: (_I can't believe we are cousins, actually…I can.)_

Hyrulehalfbreed: Everyone please review and remember this is my first yaoi! ALSO if anyone likes the legend of Zelda, bloodyhacker19 and I are working together to write a Sheik and Link yaoi!

bloodyhacker19: Stay tuned I love you all!

Hyrulehalfbreed: was that really necessary?

bloodyhacker19: -gives evil eyes- YES!


	7. Ask Forgiveness

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay here we go, There will be some _OCCness, in this chapter too, probably will be in __**every **__chapter! _I do not own Naruto!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Bloodyhacker19 is helping me write some of these chapters so check out her SasuNaru stories!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in a panic to get help from his uncle, after dressing quickly he ran down the hallway towards his guardian's bedroom. Naruto knocked on the door quickly and said with a little panic seeping into his voice, "Umm Kyuubi I need some help." Kyuubi growled from inside the room it sounded like he had just woken up, he asked then in annoyance, "What is it now brat? I'm busy!"

Naruto stuttered and said, "Umm just come to my room, I need your help!" Kyuubi growled saying, "You didn't break your pet did you?" The younger demon replied sheepishly, "Umm that depends on what you mean by break." The demon lord snarled saying, "Oh no, you didn't!" Naruto laughed nervously, and Kyuubi quickly moved out of his room only in his robe to make his way toward Naruto's room while calling back, "Stay here Naruto and Itachi be a good boy."

**With Sasuke and Kyuubi**

Sasuke was still huddled up in the corner of Naruto's room letting a few small tears make their way down his cheeks. When he heard someone enter he scouted backward fearing punishment or violence. Finally the human boy did look up to see Kyuubi kneeling in front of him and in fear Sasuke mumbled out, "Please I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything…" Kyuubi just place his hands on the boy's shoulders comfortingly while saying softly, "It's okay Sasuke I'm not going to hurt you, let's just get you cleaned up."

Kyuubi helped the boy to his feet and led him to the bath room, as he started to fill the tub he said, "Sasuke I'm sorry for what Naruto did but he couldn't control himself, and well he just stated puberty. I know that Naruto does like you though; probably more than he should for if you were just a pet to him he wouldn't be in tears in the hallway right now." Sasuke looked up in surprise thinking to himself, _'He's crying over me?'_ Kyuubi sighed saying, "It might be hard for you to forgive Naruto but I don't think he meant for it to go that way. Just give him a chance, I promise that it will get better. I think his lust just got the better of him is all." Kyuubi helped Sasuke into the tub while placing some clothes by the edge of the bath tub he said, "I'm going to talk to Naruto and Itachi now about this." Sasuke tried to stop the demon lord by saying, "Please I don't want Itachi to know about this." Kyuubi sighed saying, "I can't promise you that, he's smart and he's probably already guessed what happened." Sasuke looked disheartened but then said softly, "I don't blame Naruto, could you tell him that for me?"Kyuubi just smiled and exited the room.

**With Itachi and Naruto While Kyuubi was with Sasuke**

Itachi walked out of the room slowly staring Naruto down as he asked slowly, "What happened, where's Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Itachi in surprise, but his face got a little red when he saw red marks all around the human's neck and there was only a black sheet around Itachi's body that he must have dragged off of bed when he got up. Naruto said nervously, "Nothing Itachi." Itachi narrowed his eyes which were bleeding into the color red and said, "If there's nothing wrong then why is Sasuke not with you?!"

"I well I ah." Naruto started only to get interrupted by Itachi saying, "You did something didn't you?" "Okay I sort of…ah had sex with Sasuke."Naruto said softly but Itachi heard him loud and clear yelling out, "What?! He was a fucking virgin!" Naruto flinched back thinking to himself, _'I never knew humans could be so scary.'_ Naruto then said in confusion, "What do you mean Sasuke was a virgin?" Naruto had believed that since Sasuke was such a good looking human that he had had lost his virginity already.

Itachi said slowly, "If you weren't my master's nephew I would beat to a bloody pulp. Back where we were kept the keepers wanted to rape Sasuke but every time they tried I put myself on the line. I allowed them to use my body instead." Naruto looked at the Itachi in shocked silence and Kyuubi walked into sight he had heard every word that had been passed. The demon lord was enraged at the things Itachi and Sasuke had been put through.

Kyuubi turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway out of sight. Naruto looked after his uncle in confusion and Itachi did as well.

**With Kyuubi**

Kyuubi walked into the place that he had bought Sasuke and Itachi, walking up to the receptionist he said calmly, "May I speak with the ones that kept a Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha?" The lady nodded and summoned the two, when they saw the demon lord they tried to be friendly saying, "How can we help you today Lord Kyuubi? Would you like to buy another one, there are several ones that are obedient like Itachi." Kyuubi narrowed his eyes as the two smirked, the two didn't even blink before they found themselves two feet in the wall staring at the enraged blood red eyes of the demon lord. Kyuubi snarled saying slowly and lowly, "You two won't hurt another person like Itachi ever again." And with that Kyuubi released some of his power that incinerated the bodies of the two leaving only ash behind. Without turning around the demon fox teleported back to his palace, to stand next to Itachi.

Itachi looked at him in surprise and asked, "Kyuubi where did you go? If I may ask that is." Kyuubi smiled softly and said into Itachi's ear, "You don't have to ask my permission to ask me questions. But I was just making sure that those two would never hurt you or anyone again, permanently." Itachi looked up at him surprise but smiled softly in thanks, Kyuubi shrugged lightly before saying, "Why don't you get dressed now and then we can get some breakfast? Naruto go to Sasuke you know what to do." Itachi looked at his master in confusion, but Kyuubi only smiled saying, "Don't worry, Sasuke doesn't blame Naruto for it." Naruto's face lit up at this information and quickly moved to go back into his room.

But as he entered he was relieved yet saddened by the sight in front of him, the room was clean and the bed was remade with new clean sheets, but Sasuke who was sitting on the bed still looked frightened. "Sasuke are you okay, feeling any better?" Naruto asked hesitantly he already knew that he was on very thin ice with the boy. Sasuke flinched at his voice and stood up quickly saying, "I-I cleaned the room for you a-and changed the sheets out." The Uchiha refused to look up at the young demon for fear. Naruto noticed he was shaking slightly and he said softly, "Sasuke I'm so sorry, I hope that you really do forgive me." Sasuke only stood still for a second thinking then finally said, "I'll try to forgive you but I can't promise anything." Naruto smiled slightly and said, "Thanks Sasuke." In his mind he thought to himself, _'Don't worry Sasuke, I'll prove to you that I'm not that monster.'_

Naruto then said lightheartedly, "Sasuke are you hungry, I can go get us some breakfast if you want." Sasuke nodded slightly and Naruto ran from the room to get some food while calling back to the boy, "Just wait here Sasuke I'll be right back with the food!" Sasuke nodded slightly and waited for the demon's return, when he did though he was carrying a tray of food for both him and the boy. Setting down the food Sasuke saw that one plate had a hot bowl of what looked like a noodle filled soap and the other plate had sushi on it.

Naruto quickly explained, "I didn't know what you might like so I just grabbed you sushi is that all right?" Sasuke nodded and started to eat remembering how long it was since he had so much to eat, he was starving. Naruto watched the boy eat and said, "It looks like you haven't eaten well in awhile." Sasuke stopped eating and set the half eaten plate back down, Naruto noticed this and said in panic, "No, keep eating I didn't mean anything by it!" Sasuke nodded thankfully and continued to eat, but with a full stomach sleep started to claim him, so he laid down on the bed. Not wanting to sleep but Naruto said comfortingly, "Go ahead and sleep Sasuke you deserve it." Sasuke fell right asleep after he said that.

Itachi and Kyuubi soon entered the room a little while after but moved quietly to not awaken the boy. Kyuubi said then, "Itachi why don't you stay with Sasuke, you know catch up. Naruto needs to go study anyway." Naruto muttered a few curses but none the less left to go to the library where he knew that Iruka would be waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Thanks for reading and **please review.**

Itachi: -Glares at Naruto-

Naruto: I said I was sorry! –hides behind Sasuke-


	8. An Interesting encounter

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay here we go, There will be some _OCCness, in this chapter too, probably will be in __**every **__chapter! _I do not own Naruto!

HYRULEHALFBREED: **Iruka and Kakashi show up in this chapter!**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi sighed as he sat next to Sasuke on the bed; he looked over his little brother. He didn't look too bad really and that relived him, but he knew Sasuke probably looked worst under all the clothes. Setting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder the older brother softly shook the boy awake. Sasuke opened his eyes lazily and yawned before he saw his brother and said in surprise, "Itachi, what are you doing here?!" Smiling softly the other explained, "Kyuubi had something to do real quick and said I could come and see you. Naruto left to go study."

Sasuke nodded in understanding before he said teasingly to his brother, "Itachi do you _like_ Kyuubi-sama?" Itachi turned away saying embarrassedly, "I do actually he's kind to me and even went to make sure that those two keepers would never hurt anyone again." Sasuke looked up at his older brother in surprise; he thought that Itachi would hate being a pet. Itachi chuckled softly and reached over to mess up Sasuke's hair saying softly, "Don't worry Sasuke I'm not crazy or broken, I really actually enjoy spending time Kyuubi-kun."

Itachi then turned serious by asking, "Sasuke are you feeling okay not in too much pain?" Sasuke nodded and said, "Yeah I'm doing okay." Itachi nodded thankfully and then stood up saying, "I'm going to go see Kyuubi now. You should probably get some more rest." Sasuke started to protest not wanting Itachi to leave so soon but suddenly Itachi turned and set a finger to Sasuke's forehead poking him hard while saying, "I'll see you later, foolish little brother." (Sorry but I loved that scene when Itachi did that to Sasuke when he was a kid!) With that done the older human quickly left the room ignoring Sasuke's cruses and yells.

Sasuke sighed as he laid back down on the bed, he tried to sleep but that didn't work. Tossing and turning on the bed he finally gave up trying to sleep and sat up. He just sat there for a few hours just not moving or doing anything, he couldn't think about being able to do anything in the room to past the time. Around lunch-time (at least that's what Sasuke guessed) the door opened revealing a grumpy looking Naruto, the fox looked up in surprise at the boy saying, "You know you can leave the room, right?" Sasuke flinched at the young demon's voice then said softly, "Oh, I didn't think that I was allowed that." Naruto looked at the boy sadly feeling bad that Sasuke had had no freedom before this and he still felt guilty about what he had done the night before. Naruto smiled then saying, "Hey Sasuke wait here I'll get us some lunch okay?"

Naruto left the room then came back with another tray filled with food saying happily, "I hope you like ramen! It's my favorite, I practically live off it! It's the food of the gods." Setting a bowl in front of the human, Naruto took up his own bowl and started to slurp up the noodles loudly and messily. Sasuke frowned but slowly tasted the noodles; seeing they were edible he started to eat as well. The lunch was quite, for the two knew that the ice was still thin and could be broken by one misstep. Naruto finally stood up after he was done eating saying, "Sasuke I'll see you later okay? I need to go back to the library and study with Iruka-sensei." The human nodded in understating and watched as the fox left the room. Five minutes pasted before Sasuke finally stood up and made his to the door, then out of the room.

He started to walk down the hallways looking at the fancy tapestries and not where he was going, for that reason he ran straight into something which caused him to fall on his already sore ass. Looking up to see what or who he ran into, he saw a tall silver haired man in front of him, having a silver tail and matching dog ears on his head, the man had only one eye showing and the other covered by what looked like a blue headband, the bottom half of his face was also covered. (Just imagine what Kakashi looks like in the series only with a tail and ears!) The human could tell what this man was though, a dog demon! The man looked up from the orange book he was reading in surprise saying, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" Offering a clawed hand to the boy to help him up he continued saying, "I'm Kakashi by the way, head of palace security. I don't believe I've seen you before, which means you have to be one of the two new pets. What's your name?"

Sasuke flinched at the man's statement but none the less took the hand that the man offered saying, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto said I could walk around so…" The man cut him off saying with his one visible eye turning to look like an upside down u, which Sasuke guessed meant that he was smiling, "Oh you belong to Naruto? I was just about to go visit my dear dolphin which is Naruto's sensei, why don't you come with me?" Not waiting for the boy's answer he grabbed the other's arm and started to drag him away towards the library. Sasuke started to protest when the demon covered his mouth with his hand and shushed him. Opening the door silently the demon dragged the boy behind one of the bookcases and then removed a chuck of the books allowing them both to see through it.

There on the other side of the bookcase stood a chocolate haired man, with a dorsal fin sticking out of his back, his hair was pulled up into a pony tail, and there was a large scar across his nose. A dolphin demon, and next to the demon was a Naruto…tied to a chair. Sasuke almost laughed at the sight but controlled himself to listen to what the two were saying to each other.

The demon sighed saying in a voice filled with annoyance, "Naruto will you please concentrate?!" Naruto growled and shouted angrily, "How am I supposed to concentrate while tied to a fucking chair?! Listen Iruka-sensei I already have a lot of things on my plate right now so I really don't want to study!" Iruka countered saying, "You never want to study, and that's why I tied you to a chair to keep you from running off in the middle of your lessons." Naruto growled and looked away sadly saying softly, "You don't understand Iruka-sensei, I did something really bad and I don't think I'm forgiven yet…" Iruka looked at the boy in surprise saying, "What did you do Naruto?"

Naruto sighed deeply but he trust his sensei with his life so finally he said, "Uncle Kyuubi got me a pet for my birthday and I well…I couldn't control myself." Iruka looked at the young demon sadly before saying, "Naruto did you apologize?" Naruto nodded and said the sad tone still invading his voice, "Yeah, but I don't think he forgives me yet. I can't blame him though; I'd hate the person that did that to me too." Iruka sighed and said, "You shouldn't let things like that distract you right now, and he said that he forgives you right?" Naruto nodded, but said angrily, "You tell me not to daze off, but you do it all the time when you're thinking about that half demon Kakashi!"

Sasuke looked at the man next to him and whispered in surprise, "You're a half demon?" Kakashi nodded and said quietly yet happily, "Yup, now shush I wanted to hear this!" (Just so everyone knows, if a person even has a trace of demon blood in them they are considered a demon and have the same rights as them! Lucky Kakashi the dog! –I don't know if that pun was intended or not-) Sasuke sent Kakashi a look but was silent as the two demons started to talk once again.

Iruka blushed deeply and looked away from his student saying, "I don't know what you're talking about Naruto." Naruto smirked and said, "That's a lie, look at yourself you're blushing!" Iruka glared at the boy then shouted, "Stop changing the subject, and what if I like Kakashi?!"

A poof of smoke appeared behind Iruka before anyone could say a word, Kakashi appeared from the smoke and while wrapping his arms around the dolphin demon's middle he said, "Yes what if?" Iruka's face went beet red as he said, "Have you been listening to us this whole time?" Kakashi smirked though you couldn't see it through the mask but you could hear it in his voice as he said, "Maybe and I wasn't the only one, come on out Sasuke." Sasuke's eye twitched as he thought to himself, _'I'm really starting to hate this guy.' _Sasuke walked out from behind the bookcase anyway and Naruto looked at him in surprise then said, "Sasuke? You heard what I was saying before right? Well I meant it!"

Sasuke smiled slightly and said, "I already said I forgave you remember?" Naruto faltered and then a grin spread across his face as he said, "Well I just wanted to say it again!" Iruka coughed slightly and started to try to get out of Kakashi's hold, but the half demon only tightened his grip as he said, "Naruto, Sasuke, why don't you go ahead and call it a day, Iruka and I have something to do." Iruka's face reddened even more and Naruto quickly wiggled out of the ropes, grabbed Sasuke's arm and started to make his way toward the door. He was stopped though when he heard what Kakashi said next, "Oh and Naruto I was supposed to tell you that some of the demon lords are coming over tomorrow, they're coming over to discuss something about a war."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he hurried his pace wanting to speak with his uncle about what Kakashi had just said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Thanks for reading and **please review.**

Naruto: There's going to be a war!!

Sasuke: Who are the other demon lords?

Kyuubi: Who's leading the war against me?!

Itachi: What's going to happen?

Hyrulehalfbreed: In good time, it shall be revealed!


	9. Meeting the demon Lords

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay here we go, There will be some **_major _**_OCCness in this chapter too, probably will be in __**every **__chapter! _I do not own Naruto!

HYRULEHALFBREED: Okay let's see MANY people show up in this chapter and WARNING there are new parings like ZabuzaXHaku, and more in the next chapter!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pulled Sasuke down the hallways not even realizing that the boy was having to run to keep up. Naruto jerked open the door of his uncle's study not even bothering to knock first, and that's what caused him and Sasuke to see Kyuubi and Itachi kissing deeply, and Kyuubi was nearly pulling Itachi over the desk and onto his lap! Naruto's eyes widen as he said, "Kyuubi WH-what are you doing?" Itachi's eyes widened and he jumped out of the demon lord's hold and moved into a corner of the room behind said demon's desk, his face was beet red! Sasuke took one look at his brother's flushed face and couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, and Naruto soon joined him. Itachi glared at the two and muttered out angrily, "Shut up Sasuke." This only caused Sasuke to laugh harder to the older brother's frustration. Though it was good to hear the usually quiet boy laugh so light heartedly.

Kyuubi finally shouted in annoyance, "Enough! Shut up, what did you need kit?" Everyone jumped at the older fox's command and was silent; it was obvious that the demon lord was annoyed that his time with Itachi was interrupted. Naruto managed to compose himself as he explained, "Kakashi told me that the demon lords are coming tomorrow about a war! Is this true?"

Kyuubi sighed and said while rubbing his forehead with his hands, "Yes it is, I didn't want to worry you so that's why I didn't tell you about it. There has been an uprising in some of the villages and they have been attacking our people and allies. And well I can't figure out who started this and is leading them." Naruto looked away solemnly asking finally, "Who's all coming?" Kyuubi sighed again saying quickly, "The leaders of the Sand, Grass, Mist, and Sound."

Naruto smiled then and said happily, "I'll be able to see some of my friends though!" Kyuubi smiled slightly then said, "Yeah you will, now GET OUT!" Sasuke and Naruto didn't need to be told twice and they both quickly ran out of the room as fast as their legs would carry them. Naruto decided to give Sasuke a tour of the huge mansion and stopped in the kitchen to eat a nice supper that a bear demon named Chouji made. The bear demon was very nice and was around Naruto's age so the two did get along very well, Sasuke as well started to feel at ease around the new demon. Though the demon was young in age Sasuke found out that Chouji was actually the head cook at the mansion and loved his job. The bear had brown/red/orange hair with two bear ears sticking out of the top of his head, and two swirls printed on his cheeks. The boy always seemed to be eating something. They then continued on their journey around the house though Sasuke was sure he wouldn't be able to remember every room in the house.

The two soon stopped though when they reached Naruto's room once more, Sasuke was left panting after walking for so long (the house was huge!!) and even Naruto had a light sweat covering his forehead. Naruto was laughing lightly as he sat down on the bed and watched as Sasuke laid down next to him. Sasuke was too tired to care about what he was doing and soon fell asleep on the bed using one of Naruto's arms as a pillow, Naruto's eyes widened when he realized that Sasuke had actually fallen asleep. Now the demon was trapped though, he couldn't remove his arm without waking Sasuke and he DIDN'T want to do that.

Naruto frowned and started to lightly brush his fingers though Sasuke's dark hair, which caused a deep purr to come from Sasuke and Naruto looked at the boy in confusion thinking, _'Humans purr?'_ Naruto continued to do this until his arm started to feel numb but when he drew his hand away the human whimper lightly in his sleep and Naruto couldn't help but laugh lightly and start up the brushing once again. But soon Naruto fell asleep as well and the next morning a light knock on the door awoke the fox and he called out as quietly as he could for the boy was still asleep, "Come in." A dark haired human girl walked into the room, her pale violet pupil-less eyes widened when she saw the sleeping form of Sasuke. Naruto looked at the girl in surprise and said, "Hinata? What's up?"

Hinata jumped and said quickly while stuttering lightly, "I-I was told t-to tell you that some of the de-demon lords have arrived." Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly slipped his arm out from under Sasuke's head as gently as he could, he quickly started to change as Hinata turned away from him. Hinata looked at the door as she asked, "Is th-that your new pet? Wh-what's his name?"

Naruto smiled at Sasuke sleeping form while pulling on a fancy black and red yukata, with red silk print of fire and foxes running up and down its sleeves and back. "It's Sasuke. Man I hate these things." Naruto muttered as he tried to pull on the pants of the yukata, Hinata smiled slightly and said, "O-oh but y-you only have to wear them for today, w-with the lords being h-here and all, Naruto-sama." Naruto grumbled in reply, "I told you not to call me that. We've known each other for years, ever since Kiba bought you and started to work here."

Hinata blushed at the dog demon's name and said, "S-sorry Naruto-kun, o-old habits d-die hard." Naruto smiled lightly and set a kimono on the bed for Sasuke to wear before turning to female saying lightly, "Lead the way Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled and lead the young demon lord out of the room and to where his Uncle was. Sasuke awoke soon after Naruto left seeing the kimono he frowned but none the less changed into it. The kimono was tight and was cut just below the boy's knees; it was dark blue in color and held together by a lighter blue sash. Sasuke felt like an idiot wearing the kimono but walked out of the room and into the halls anyway to search for Naruto.

He almost ran straight into someone wearing a pink kimono with a silver snakes printed on the sleeves, the person had long dark hair, and kind brown eyes. But by the girl's pale skin that seemed to look like scales in the right light, Sasuke knew the girl was a demon. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" the girl said in apology and offered a hand to the human saying, "I'm Haku, I got a little turned around could you tell me where the meeting room is?" Sasuke looked at the demon in confusion and said, "Umm sorry but I'm new here and I don't know where it is. I'm Sasuke by the way."

Haku smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sasuke, but it appears we'll have to find it ourselves." The demon didn't give the boy a chance to argue and started to drag the boy across the halls and the pair had to skid to a stop in front of a tall, muscled man that wore a black yukata with what looked like a dragon printed on the back of it, and he had three scaly dark colored tails with blue streaks running over them. As the man spoke Sasuke saw sharp teeth, "Haku there you are I have been looking everywhere for you." Haku smiled and said, "Zabuza dear, I'm sorry I got a little lost and Sasuke-kun was helping me." Sasuke looked at Haku in surprise and then looked back at the man and thought, '_Dear? Man this guy is scary.' _Haku smiled at Sasuke noticing the human's hesitation and said, "Don't worry Sasuke, he really nice once you get to know him."

Just then Naruto ran down the halls and saw the group, so he called out happily, "Zabuza-sama! Haku-sama! Sasuke? What are you doing here I thought you were still asleep?" Sasuke sighed and explained quickly, "I woke up and decided to look for you."

Zabuza raised one nonexistent eyebrow and said in question, "Sasuke? I heard that you got a pet for your birthday, Naruto." Naruto blushed lightly and said, "Umm yeah well, Haku why are you wearing a PINK kimono you're a BOY for kami's sake!" Sasuke looked at the demon in question in confusion and said, "Wait you're a boy?" Haku smiled and said, "Yes, and don't worry." Zabuza snickered and added quickly, "He gets that a lot."

Naruto smirked at Sasuke's dumbfounded expression then said, "Well umm Haku when is the wedding ceremony?" Sasuke looked at the two in confusion and Haku said happily almost giddy, "Soon!" The demon then wrapped his arms around one of Zabuza's arms while smiling contently. It was then that the human noticed the small blush spreading over the older demon's face.

Sasuke's eyes were wide and he couldn't help but feel dizzy at all the info he had just heard. A sweet caring Haku with a mean looking Zabuza and they were getting married soon, to each other! Sasuke didn't say a word as Naruto said happily, "Well I'm happy for you two, oh Sasuke, Zabuza is the leader of the Mist Village and is a water dragon. Haku, his fiancé, is a water serpent. I bet you could already tell that they were demons right?" Sasuke nodded silently in understanding though he felt very awkward in the position he was in; being surrounded by demons, being a pet to a future lord, and his brother being the pet to a demon lord. Really Sasuke was starting to feel a little sick, but he refused to show it.

"Naruto?" called a voice from behind the group, everyone turned to see four people standing behind them, ALL RACOON DEMONS! The oldest was obviously the father of the other three; the demon had tanned skin with a few blue lines and symbols imprinted on his face and skin. The demon also had bright strange gold colored eyes; pointed ears, a long raccoon tail, and short gold/blonde hair pulled into a low pony-tail, and dressed in a fine gold and tan yukata that had a design that made it look like sand was flowing over the cloth.

The next person was a young male that only looked a year older than Naruto; he wore a black yukata that was speckled with spots of gold thread made it look like sand was stuck to it. This demon had raccoon ears sticking out of the top of his mop of brown hair, a tail, a strange wrapped up bundle on his back, and lastly he had purple paint over his face. After that male was a female wearing a purple kimono with white fans printed on it, she seemed to be a few years older than Naruto, had light blond hair pulled up into four pigtails, a tail, a fan on her back, and pointed ears. Lastly was a red headed boy that seemed to be about the age of Naruto, he had green eyes, the red symbol for love imprinted on his forehead, raccoon ears and tail, a strange large gourd was on his back, and he wore a red and black yukata. This was the demon that had spoken out.

Naruto grinned madly and shouted back at the red head happily, "Gaara!" Naruto bolted forward to hug the demon only for him to move slightly out of the way to make the fox meet wall. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Naruto whined out rubbing his sore nose, the demon in question only said simply, "You were annoying, and you would have run straight into a wall of sand if I didn't do it." Naruto glared at the demon and muttered in a hurt voice, "Shut up!" Sasuke snickered lightly and Naruto looked up at him with tears in his eyes while yelling, "Gaara you corrupted Sasuke! He's against me now!" Sasuke shrugged lightly and said, "Actually I've always been against you, Naruto."

Naruto shouted out in frustration, "What?!" Sasuke smiled lightly and said, "Relax I was only kidding." Naruto smiled at Sasuke and said, "Well almost everyone is here, so we should head to the meeting room." The group agreed and started to follow Naruto down the hallways, but when they got there they were met with the sight of a young deer demon the same age as Naruto leaning against the wall with a bored expression on his face. The demon had a set of short antlers on his head of black hair with was pulled up into a pony tail; he also wore a green yukata that had a print that made it look like the clothing was made of grass. "Shikamaru, what are you doing here and where's your dad?" asked a confused Naruto looking at the deer who just yawned in reply saying, "Dad said it was too troublesome to be the leader of the village so he put me in charge."

Naruto pulled a pouting expression while muttering, "I wish Kyuubi would let me be in charge!" The blonde female raccoon demon rolled her eyes saying simply, "I don't think you're mature enough to be Naruto." Naruto sent a glare in the girl's direction before saying, "Let's just go into the meeting room already!" The group quickly entered and they saw Kyuubi sitting at the head of a large round wooden table that was low on the ground. Around the table was a pillow for each person to sit on as the meeting went on. The fox demon was wearing a gold and red yukata with a large fox printed on the back. Itachi sat next to his master wearing a dark blue _yukata_ with a red sash. Sasuke glared at his brother thinking, _'Why does he get to wear a yukata while I have to wear a short kimono?!'_

Itachi looked up at Sasuke and nodded slightly showing that he was glad to see him. Naruto gently took Sasuke's hand and lead him to sit on the other side of Itachi and the demon took a seat on his pet's other side. The other demons quickly went to sit down on the pillows, but the meeting didn't start and Sasuke saw why, there were two seats still left open on the side of the table opposite of Kyuubi. Said demon lord let out a small growl of annoyance.

Just then the door opened once again to reveal a pale skinned thin male demon, gold snake eyes traveled over the faces of the people in the room and stopped to rest on the face of Sasuke. The man wore a dark purple yukata and had 8 long snake-like purple colored tails. Sasuke shivered when he realized the demon's gaze was on him and the human quickly looked away. Kyuubi growled at the demon and said in an annoyed voice, "You're late." The man smirked and bowed to the fox saying in a voice that sounded like the hissing of a snake, "I'm sorry I was…delayed." Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and said, "Just sit down so we can get on with introductions."

The demon smiled and motioned to a young male demon behind him to follow him to the table and sit down. The young demon was also a snake; his white/silver hair was up in a pony tail, he wore glasses, and a light blue yukata. The young demon saw that the older one was staring at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow at the human's direction. Kyuubi sighed and motioned for the person on his left to first which was Zabuza. Said demon sighed and said, "I am Zabuza Momochi the three tailed dragon demon and the lord of village hidden in the Mist." Haku went next saying happily, "I'm Haku, Zabuza's fiancé and a water serpent demon." The person on Haku's left was the eldest of the raccoon demons and he said simply, "I am Shukaku, the one tailed raccoon demon and the lord of the village hidden in the Sand." The one who spoke next was the young female raccoon demon, "My name is Temari, and I am the eldest child of Shukaku." The older male raccoon went next saying, "I am Kankuro, oldest son of Shukaku." The last raccoon was left the red head and he said emotionlessly, "I am Gaara, youngest child of Shukaku."

Next was the older snake demon that kept glancing at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, "I am Orochimaru, the eight tailed snake demon and lord of the village hidden in the Sound." The younger demon then said as well, "I am Kabuto, snake demon and assistant to Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke suppressed a shiver as he said the lord's name over and over again in his mind  and he knew that this would not end well. It was the black haired young demon's turn now and he said in a bored tone, "Shikamaru, lord of the Village hidden in the Grass."

Next was Naruto and he said happily and was almost shouting out his introduction, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, fox demon and future lord of the Village hidden in the Leaves!" Kyuubi sent a glare at the boy and rolled his eyes. Naruto reached over and squeezed Sasuke's hand slightly motioning for the boy to speak. Sasuke swallowed hard and finally did saying softly, "Sasuke Uchiha, pet of Naruto-sama." Itachi didn't need to be told and said simply, "Itachi Uchiha, pet of Kyuubi-sama." Kyuubi smirked lightly and said, "Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox, and lord of the village hidden in the leaves. Now that that's out of the way let's get down to business, does anyone have any information about whose leading this attack against us?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Thanks for reading and **please review and be kind!!**

Bloodyhacker19: I can't believe you wrote such a long chapter! Wait Gaara-kun! –runs up and hugs Gaara- Gaara! Your so kawii! (Hyrulehalfbreed: That means cute I think, Bloodyhacker19: I think people know that already, Hyrulehalfbreed: Shut up)

Naruto: Umm Hyrulehalfbreed, why are you dressed up like Hinata?

Hyrulehalfbreed: Oh I was cosplaying earlier, Edward Elric, and Tsunade showed up too for the cosplay party at my house.

Bloodyhacker19: I couldn't come I had to work –sniffle-

Naruto: It's okay! –hugs Bloodyhacker19-

Hyrulehalfbreed: We wanted you to film us

Bloodyhacker19: IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

Sasuke: well that explains why Hyrulehalfbreed took so long to update.


	10. Trade or Traitor?

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay here we go, There will be some _OCCness, in this chapter too, probably will be in __**every **__chapter! _I do not own Naruto! ALSO I'm going to tell you now that there IS going to be ONESIDED OroSasu.

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one came forward with any information much to Kyuubi's frustration, and he growled out, "None of you have anything?" An awkward silence followed as everyone quickly looked away from the angered demon lord, not wanting to be the outlet of the demon's frustration. Zabuza finally said in annoyance, "If there's no information, then this meeting was a waste of time." Kyuubi growled at the dragon saying, "Be quite." Haku placed a hand on Zabuza's arm to calm the demon so the dragon wouldn't say anything he would regret. Shukaku sighed and said, "Kyuubi we are all in the same situation you are in and are in just as much panic, we have all lost some of our people in this war to those bastards…Damn it." Kyuubi sighed and said in apology, "Sorry everyone I'm just a little uneasy right now. How many men have you each lost?"

Zabuza growled and said in a voice laced with hate, "I lost 15 good men trying to protect the boarders." Shukaku glared at a random object in the room like it was the person that caused all this trouble while saying, "11 just within this week." Shikamaru sighed deeply and said, "One." Glares were sent at the deer's direction but the young lord only ignored it, while Kyuubi said sadly, "20 or more, some of them I haven't even found yet." The fox snarled in anger and everyone looked expectantly at Orochimaru waiting for the snake demon's response and he said simply, "We have lost none." Heated glares and looks were sent at the man, and Sasuke noticed that Naruto was clenching and unclenching his hands so hard that the claws on them were starting to draw blood, and all the while the young fox was glaring at the snake demon lord. Sasuke looked at Naruto in concern but suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine; looking up to find the source he saw that once again Orochimaru was staring at him.

Sasuke swallowed hard and whispered to his master in concern, "Naruto, I have a really bad feeling about that man." Naruto looked up at Sasuke in surprise having been broken out of the trance that he seemed to be in by the human's voice, the young demon then whispered back lowly not wanting the other demon lords to hear what he was saying and to see that he was talking to Sasuke, "Orochimaru? Yeah, just don't make eye contact with him he's trouble…" Sasuke nodded silently as Naruto redirected his attention to the meeting as Kyuubi finally said, "Well we might as well all leave if no one as any information at all."

"Actually Kyuubi-sama I might have some information that I think you would be very interested in." Orochimaru said while a slow smirk started to spread across the snake's face. Kyuubi's face went vivid in anger as he shouted out, "Why the hell didn't you say so before, spit it out!" Orochimaru just shook his head before saying slowly, "Now Kyuubi-sama you know me, if you want this information you will have to give me something in return." Kyuubi snarled and said lowly, "What do you want Orochimaru?" The snake demon only shrugged slightly before saying simply, "Nothing important, just the younger human pet over there." He directed the last part at Sasuke by pointing to the shocked human.

Naruto snarled and said while putting an arm in front of Sasuke protectively saying, "Over my dead body you will!" Itachi tensed ready to spring forward to protect his younger brother but was stopped by what Kyuubi said, "That is not possible Orochimaru, isn't there anything else you could want?" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he said slowly while standing up, "No, oh and Naruto-kun I always get what I want…" Naruto growled while the snake lord started to walk out of the room, but he stopped at the last second while turning back to the group saying with a large smirk covering his face, "One more thing Kyuubi-sama before I make my leave, the one leading the attack against you is ME, see you soon Sasuke-chan."

Before anyone could make a move for the snake, both Orochimaru and Kabuto teleported away. "KAMI DAMN IT!!" Kyuubi shouted out in rage while slamming his fists onto the table in rage, causing it to break in half at the force. "Orochimaru the traitor, he was moving right beneath our noses this whole time!" Zabuza growled out while standing up, the scales and spikes on his tails stood straight up in anger, making them look like clubs with metal spikes covering them. Shikamaru sighed saying in a voice laced with a calming aura, "There's nothing we can do now, only prepare for Orochimaru's next move. We have to be ready." The group reluctantly agreed and Kyuubi said, "Alright the meeting is over please return to your own villages when you are ready, but keep in touch."

Sasuke was shaking in fear from what Orochimaru promised, the poor boy jumped when Itachi put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Naruto growled turning to Sasuke saying softly yet firmly, "Don't worry Sasuke I won't let him hurt you and that's a promise." Sasuke looked up at the demon in surprise but nodded thankfully while the fox offered a hand to the young human. Sasuke took the hand offered and allowed himself to be led out of the room. The boy was surprised to see that a few of the demons had already left, he guessed because they wanted to spread the news of the traitor. Naruto led Sasuke down the halls and to the kitchen but stopped when he saw Shikamaru and Chouji talking in the hallway.

"Shikamaru I thought that you left already! What are you still doing here?" Naruto said in surprise at the young deer. Shikamaru shrugged and answered simply, "There's no hurry to get back since my dad's taking care of everything right now. Also I wanted to talk to Chouji; I haven't seen him in forever since traveling is so troublesome." The bear demon laughed at his friend's explanation and said while slapping the young lord lightly on the back, "Yeah how messed up is that? You become a lord of a village and I become the head cook for another!" Shikamaru laughed lightly and countered his friend's statement, "Yeah well you love it here and wouldn't come to the Grass Village even when I offered you a job!" Chouji nodded a smile still on his face as he said, "Yeah well I'd have to say that after my dad moved us here and got a job at the palace with me acting as his apprentice this was the last of what I expected to happen!"

Naruto laughed with the other two as jokes were exchanged, Sasuke though was too shaken to join in on the fun. Suddenly everything was silent and a tense atmosphere descended on the group as Shikamaru asked a serious question, "Naruto why didn't you just hand your pet over? I'm just saying the war could be over right now if you had." Sasuke froze and shivers ran  up his spine as he waited for Naruto's answer. Naruto looked down at the ground and growled saying in a voice laced with sadness, "I can't let anything bad happen to Sasuke not after what has already been done. I WON'T let anything hurt him again, and if that's not a good enough reason for you two. I hope you remember that Orochimaru killed me parents!" Sasuke looked up at the young fox in surprise and said in a voice laced with shock, "H-he killed your parents?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Thanks for reading and **please review.** I'm sorry that there hasn't been much KyuuIta for awhile I hope to put some in the next chapter!

Sasuke: Did Orochimaru really kill Naruto's parents?


	11. Itachi in love!

Hyrulehalfbreed:-faints-

Naruto: What happened to her?

Sasuke: Dope you didn't hear? She got over 10,000 hits on this story.

Naruto: Wow, and don't call me that! Also she doesn't own Naruto!

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi turned to look at Itachi and saw that the human still had an upset look on his face, though he was trying to hide it. The fox lord frowned and said while sitting back down on his seat/pillow, "Itachi-kun please don't worry everything will be alright in the end." Itachi nodded slightly and moved so he could sit closer to the demon as he said, "Kyuubi but…please could you just tell me more about this Orochimaru?" Hearing the desperation in Itachi's voice Kyuubi sighed and gently pulled Itachi into his lap as he said, "Alright…Orochimaru is well one of the most powerful of the demon lords." Itachi looked at the demon in shock as the demon lord continued by saying, "He's sneaky; the only one who could pull off the working behind our backs like he did for so long. You also need to understand that a demon's strength depends on how many "tails" they have. Orochimaru has eight while I have nine, but still beating him will be difficult." _'Almost impossible,'_ the worried demon added in his mind in annoyance and frustration.

Itachi was shaking slightly and Kyuubi noticed this, the man easily wrapped his arms around the human's middle saying softly while breathing deeply into Itachi's dark hair, "Don't worry though, I won't let anything happen to Sasuke or you. We have the tightest security here in the entire demon world, even if something did happen I wouldn't stop until it was fixed."

Itachi nodded thankfully and leaned against the demon's chest thankful for the support, but the human was confused and asked softly, "Kyuubi why are you doing all this for Sasuke and me?" Kyuubi smiled slightly and said softly, "Does it matter? I'm never going to let anything bad ever happen to you again Itachi-kun, it doesn't matter to me if you are human or not." Itachi's eyes widen slightly then softened as he leaned his head back so he could kiss the demon softly on the lips. Kyuubi looked at the human shocked before smiling and deepening the kiss. Itachi responded eagerly as well though he thought to himself in confusion, _'Why do I feel so warm and safe whenever he touches me? Could I really be falling so hard for a demon, and my master no less?!' _But inside Itachi knew it was true.

**With Sasuke and Naruto**

Shikamaru sighed deeply and explained calmly even with the enraged fox in front of him, "There's no proof that he killed them Naruto. Even with him turning traitor you have not come any closer towards proving anything." Naruto growled and said, "I know he did it I found him with their bodies how can you explain that?!" Shikamaru frowned and said softly, "I can't, and Naruto I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend. I only wanted to see your reasoning." The fox still sent a pissed off look at the deer but nodded slightly to show that he did forgive him. Sasuke sighed relived that the fight and tense atmosphere had disappeared. But before anyone could say anything something or someone ran into the group causing everyone in the group to fall on top on one another!

When Shikamaru, Chouji, and the thing that caused all the trouble crawled off Sasuke they saw that the young human had been forced into a position that made it so that he was lying on top of Naruto. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes which he had screwed shut when they got knocked over to see that his face was only an inch away from the fox's. Naruto looked up at the boy in surprise and whispered, "S-Sasuke?" The human in question went beet red in embarrassment and moved away from the demon so fast that he looked like a blur. Naruto sat up slowly and looked at the blushing Sasuke in confusion before smiling. The fox then turn to the new member of their group and saw a demon that looked to be a few years older than himself; having long black hair pulled into a braid, dressed in a dark green yukata, a black tail, and two black-panther ears pointing out of the demon head.

The most noticeable feature on the new male was though were the thick bushy eyebrows on the demon's face. Sasuke saw this too and almost fell over in shock at the sight, the panther demon then spoke in a sheepish sounding voice while panting heavily from his rushed run, "I-I'm sorry I'm late, what did I miss?!" It was then that Gaara walked in on the scene and looked at the panther in surprise while saying softly, "Lee?" The demon now known has Lee jumped to his feet and rushed over to hug the shocked raccoon while shouting loudly, "Gaara-kun, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to come with you when you left this morning but I had to train with Gai-sensei!"

Much to the group's surprise the panther was actually able to get past the sand and hug the shocked raccoon in the flesh. Naruto grinned at the scene then and yelled out quite rudely, "Gaara, Lee, get a room! Just because you're dating doesn't mean we want to see what you two do in the bedroom!" Gaara sent a glare at the fox though a soft blush was starting to creep across his face, while Lee only grinned at the young lord while saying, "Naruto-san it is good to see you as well as you too Shikamaru-san and Chouji-kun. Wait who is this, I have never seen this human before." (Anyone else notice how wired Lee talks?) Naruto smiled lightly and said, "This is Sasuke-kun!" Gaara sighed and added, "He's Naruto's new pet and the new target of Orochimaru." Lee looked at the group confused and Shikamaru explained quickly about what had happened at the meeting.

An inner fire seemed to light up the panther's black eyes as he shouted out while punching a fist in the air, "That is just dishonorable and dirty, not youthful at all! I only wish that I had been there and could have fought him myself." Sasuke's eyes narrowed in confusion as he backed away from the panther in fear while whispering to his master, "Youthful? What does he mean by that?" Naruto just shook his head and whispered back, "It's a long story and I don't think you want to know." Before Sasuke could answer though Shikamaru interrupted him by saying to the group in a tone that sounded slightly less bored, "Well I'll see you guys later I have something to take care of."

The group looked after the deer in confusion and Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously before starting to follow the young lord at a safe distance. The demons once again exchanged a confused look before following after Gaara and dragging a poor confused Sasuke with them. Finally they stopped and stuck their heads around the corner of a hallway to see Shikamaru standing in front of the door to one of the large rooms, Kankuro and Temari soon walked out of that door. The two looked at the young man in confusion before he stepped forward to stand in front of Temari while saying, "Temari-chan could I please have a word with you alone?" Temari looked at the deer confused before her younger brother ran off saying quickly with a small smirk spreading across his face, "See ya later Temari and good luck Shikamaru-san!"

Kankuro saw the group hiding behind the corner and joined them to watch what would happen. Gaara was growling loudly and the hair on his tail and head was standing straight up with anger, but before the enraged raccoon could leap forward a strong tail wrapped around the boy's middle and held him in the air. Everyone turned to find the source and nearly had a heart attack seeing Shukaku standing behind the group with a smile across his face.

"What the hell are you doing?! I'm not going to leave my sister in the same room as him!" the angered Gaara shouted at his father as Chouji moved to close the doors that would show what was going on in the other room. Shukaku only shook his head while saying calmly, "Now Gaara calm down Temari can take care of herself and I know you feel protective over your family, so now you know how Kankuro and Temari felt when they found you with Lee on top of you do-," "Stop it!" Gaara shouted a blush now spreading across his face fully. Lee looked pale and said while shaking slightly, "I'm only alive today because I'm so fast." Shukaku chuckled softly and said, "Yes, now then Gaara if I put you down do you promise to calm down?" The young raccoon slowly nodded but as soon as his feet touched ground he bolted for the door but was stopped once again by his father's tail.

Before Gaara could protest though the door opened once again, showing a blushing male deer and a shocked female raccoon that was looking at a bright ring on her finger. Gaara's eyes widened at the sight and Shikamaru noticed this for he quickly said to avoid the wrath of the youngest sibling, "I'll see you later Temari-chan, sigh traveling is so troublesome." With that the deer teleported away and back to his home in the village hidden in the Grass. Shukaku smiled and said to the group while dropping Gaara into Lee's arms; both then had matching blushes as they realized how close their faces were, "We'll be leaving now as well." And with that the raccoons and single panther teleported away in a wave of sand and leaves back to their own home in the Sand village. Chouji smiled while waving goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke, then making his own way back to the kitchen.

Naruto smiled sadly looking at the spot that his friends once occupied, then the demon turned to look at the human saying, "Sasuke come on, we need to do something for you." The boy looked at the young lord confused but was pulled down the hallways once again anyway, towards the very northeast corner of the palace and up the stairs to a tall tower. Opening the door with a loud bang the fox shouted loudly, "Neji you up here still?!"

Sasuke looked up to see a long brown haired young man in front of the window with two brown and white wings sticking out of his back, pale violet pupil-less eyes, pale skin, and dressed in a white outfit. The demon looked at the two in surprise and said, "Naruto-san what can I do for you? You know that I'm supposed to be on watch and is this the famous Sasuke Uchiha that I've heard from Hinata about?" Naruto grinned sheepishly and said while wrapping his hands around the back of his head, "Umm I guess I should explain Sasuke this is Neji; he's half hawk demon half human and is the head look out of security in the palace because of his sharp eyes. Neji this is Sasuke." Sasuke bowed in greeting and Neji returned the gesture as the half demon then said to the fox with a look that said he was suspicious of the other, "Now Naruto-san what do you want it's not like you to just come here to introduce us."

Naruto laughed nervously in embarrassment at being caught then said seriously, "You have already heard about what happened at the meeting right? Well I was wondering if you could watch Sasuke and help keep him safe from Orochimaru." Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise that the demon would go out of his way so much to keep him safe. Neji finally nodded and said, "Yes that would not be a problem Naruto-kun. I'd be happy to help you; you did after all help me find my cousin Hinata." Naruto smiled at the half demon saying happily, "Thanks and I'll see you later then!"

The fox then turned to the human and slowly led him down the halls and back to his room, it was late and after a day like that both needed their rest. Sasuke realized that as he laid down on the bed with his master that he really didn't mind sharing the same bed. The peace didn't last long though for Sasuke was plagued all night long by the memories of his horrid past…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Thanks for reading and **_please be kind in your reviews._** NEJI, HINATA, SASUKE, AND ITACHI'S PAST SHALL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CAHPTER! Do not hate me for the LeeGaa pairing and I need to know what you guys want me to do with NEJI!

Sasuke: Horrid past? Are you talking about how Itachi and I ended up at the place where we got sold from?

Hyrulehalfbreed:...Maybe


	12. The Past Revealed

Hyrulehalfbreed: Writing this chapter nearly made me cry, I hope you like it! Warning major events happen! VIOLENCE AND GORE I guess

Naruto: I want to find out what happened to Sasuke when he was younger already!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Then why don't you read it Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Fine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke awoke with a silent scream as he bolted upright into a sitting position on the large bed panting loudly, Naruto who was lying next to him was jerked out of his sleep but Sasuke's sudden movement. The demon looked at the terrified human in surprise and said worriedly, "S-Sasuke what's the matter, you okay?" Sasuke nodded silently still shaking slightly, Naruto saw this though and sat up to move closer to the human saying softly, "Sasuke was it a nightmare? You know you can talk to me about it if you want to." Sasuke shook his head softly and said quickly, "It's nothing let's just get some sleep." Naruto didn't argue though he still sent a worried glance at the boy as the fox laid back down, Sasuke laid back down as well but he didn't sleep. He was just too freaked out; he sighed softly and waited sleeplessly till morning hoping that it would ward away his nightmares. When it finally did arrive though the room was filled with an awkward silence since Sasuke obviously didn't want to talk about last night though Naruto did.

Then loud knocking or more like banging sounded through out the room before Naruto tried to make conversation, and the fox looked over at the door in annoyance while yelling out, "Who's there and what do you want?" The reply that the demon got was gruff yet filled with a teasing tone, "What's the matter idiot? Are you too high and mighty to come for a spar against your old friend in the garden when he's been working so hard already being a night guard for the palace?" Naruto jumped up on the bed and onto his knees yelling in surprise and shock, "Kiba? What the hell are you trying to do make me look bad in front of Sasuke?!" A laugh came from the door as it opened to show a young dog demon male with bushy brown hair, dog-eyes, dark clothes, red triangles tattooed on each cheek of the boy's face, light brown dog ears and a tail, the demon also had a HUGE white dog with brown ears by his side.

The demon then jumped onto the bed with a single leap which nearly caused Sasuke to fall off of it if Naruto had not grabbed onto his hand to help him stay on the mattress. The fox then glared at the dog while saying in annoyance, "Why the hell do you have to be so reckless you idiot dog?!" The boy in question sent a mockingly hurt look at the young lord while saying, "What's with you I'm always careful, right Akamaru?"

The bog barked in agreement and the fox just rolled his eyes while growling out, "Yeah right you nearly knocked Sasuke off the bed!" The new demon turned to Sasuke and said while casting a wave in his direction, "Sorry kid didn't see ya there!" Sasuke and Naruto merely glared at the boy until he finally said trying to break the intense silence, "So are you going to spar with me or what?"

Naruto frowned and looked at Sasuke who nodded silently to him, the human didn't want Naruto to miss out on a fun time just because he was worried about him. Naruto finally turned to Kiba saying with a smirk spreading across his face, "Race you to the garden dog breath! See ya  later Sasuke-chan!" Sasuke's face went crimson in embarrassment as he looked after the fox and dog. His mind though was taken off the comment when Itachi walked into the room carrying a tray of food that smelled delicious. Itachi smiled seeing the longing look his brother was giving the food and handed it to him saying that he had come to see him and how he was holding up from yesterday's drama.

After breakfast the two Uchihas talked easily until a soft knock sounded on the door. Itachi frowned in confusion before saying, "Come in it's unlocked." The door opened slowly to reveal both Hinata and Neji standing outside in the hallway. "Hyuugas, wait Hinata Neji?" Itachi said in a shocked sounding voice; Sasuke looked at his brother surprised that he knew the two new arrivals' names, and then turned back to the two as the half demon he just met yesterday said softly, "You remember us that's good; I have to say that I'm surprised to see you two again as well. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to talk to you longer Sasuke and catch up."

It was then that Sasuke remembered and it was like a slap to the face to the young boy. He had not even remembered his childhood friends and that made him feel lower than dirt. The Hyuugas and the Uchihas were alike; both a breed of human that was desired by demons for the same reasons, one of them was beauty. Hyuugas were wanted for their strange yet enchanting pupil-less violet eyes, pale skin, and usually quiet, easy going nature. The thing was though that Hyuugas and Uchihas came from the same place; a once hidden village that protected them from the demons that desired them.

The humans though were betrayed by the elders and sold out to the slave hunters, which happened when Sasuke was very young. The humans were then pulled into their memories not able to stop themselves from remembering their painful experiences.

**Flashback**

7 year old Sasuke ran down the dirt roads of the village laughing as he saw his friends, Neji and Hinata' sitting on the top of a tall hill just on the edge of the village enjoying the sunlight. "Hinata-chan! Neji-kun!" The little boy shouted as he raced up the steep hill to fall onto the soft grass that was on the top. Hinata smiled softly at the boy while saying, "Hello Sasuke-kun, what are you up to?" The Uchiha smiled and explained cheerfully, "I'm just hiding from my brother he was trying to get me to study again." Neji chuckled and said teasingly, "What's the matter a few lessons taking down the almighty Sasuke?" Sasuke glared at the other boy before saying with a pout spreading across his face, "Shut up." The other two just laughed and the children started to relax until the sun started to set, that's when Neji raised the question that made it feel like ice was running through each of their veins, "I wonder why people are starting to disappear from the village and where they went."

Hinata shivered and wrapped her arms around her small frame while saying sadly, "Yeah and it's strange that the elders aren't doing anything to investigate the disappearances…Sasuke what do you think is going on?" The Uchiha looked at the other two while rolling over to lay on his stomach as he said sighing deeply, "I don't know but I hope that we aren't the next to disappear." The other two agreed and Neji said slowly, "Yeah, but we better get home it's getting late." With that said the group split up as they went their separate ways towards their own compounds and homes. 

Hinata and Neji walked down the path towards the Hyuuga compound only to stop in shock as they saw that the place was surrounded by demons that were dragging out their family members and other Hyuugas one by one. One of the demons turned to see the two terrified children and shouted to the others, "Hey we missed two of them!" Smirking the leader easily swung a heavy net over the two trapping them. Hinata screamed and tried to find a way out of the net as fast as she could but it was no use, Neji growled at the demons as they approached wanting to protect his cousin. But one of the demons easily reached under the net and dragged Neji out of it while saying calmly, "Easy kid we don't want to hurt you, you're part demon right? You have to be with those wings of yours, yet you're living in a village filled with humans and have those eyes like a Hyuuga's." To make his point the demon tugged lightly on one of the wings that was protruding out of the boy's back.

Wiggling in the iron like grip on the back of his shirt the half demon shouted out angrily, "My dad is a Hyuuga and my mom was a hawk demon! Now let me and my cousin go!" The demon frowned and said in confusion, "Was? What do you mean by that?" The boy looked away sadly while saying softly, "She died from disease awhile ago." The demon nodded in understanding then said while turning back to the young female Hyuuga still trapped under the net, "I see, well I'm sorry to say this kid, but your so called cousin is fully human and besides that she's really cute." The girl in question whimpered in fear and started to back away as far she could from the demon while still stuck in the net.

Neji glared at the demon and started to fight wildly against his hold yelling threats and curses until the demon finally threw the poor boy into the bark of a rough tree trunk. "Tie the kid up, after we leave with all the humans we'll send someone to come back and untie him! Then we'll meet up with the other group when they are done raiding the Uchiha compound." The leader barked out the command swiftly and watched as someone jumped to fulfill the order. The demons then easily forced the rest of the Hyuugas into the large covered wagons they had brought with them just for this reason. One of the demons though picked up Hinata; easily bounding her small hands behind her back before setting her on his lap as they started to ride away on the wagon, leaving a tied up angry and desperate Neji behind.

"Neji-nee-san!!" Hinata shouted one last time in desperation before the demon roughly smacked her across the face to silence her, causing the girl the fear of ever speaking loudly again. This was the reason the Hyuuga female was shy and stuttered when she spoke in front of most people. Neji struggled wildly against the ropes but it was in vain.

A few hours later Neji finally managed to struggle out of with binds and immediately ran into the compound to see if anyone was left. The only thing the boy found though was the body of his father lying in front of the front door. The half demon fell to his knees and started to shake his father's shoulder lightly saying desperately, "Father? Father, please wake up they're gone now! Come on wake up, we can still catch up with them and save the others…F-Father?" The Hyuuga didn't react and tears started to fall from the boy's eyes with a vengeance, though he knew he had to leave he wouldn't leave his father…not like that. Walking to the shed that held gardening tools he grabbed a shovel and started to dig a large hole in front of the house. 

He dug until blisters covered his hands and the sun was starting to peak over the horizon the young Hyuuga finally buried his father's body leaving a large rock over the spot for a headstone. Carving into it with a sharp rock the boy wrote, "Here lies Hizashi Hyuuga. A brave warrior and wonderful father." Standing up after giving one last prayer for his father's soul the boy stood up and spread his wings slowly before flying into the sky; away from the village while whispering softly, "I may have not stopped them father but I won't rest till I find Hinata and make sure she's safe."

It was five long years later of walking through crowded streets and following dead ends trying to find Hinata, when the boy pasted out in the street and was found by the young lord Naruto and brought to the palace. After hearing his story the fox had told him that his friend Kiba had brought home a Hyuuga matching Hinata's description just a few days ago.

The dog demon had wanted to save the girl from the horrible place she was in. Where they treated the girl like a doll; one to be dressed up and looked at; forbidden from speaking much. The dog only wanted to treat her as a friend and have a companion. He even took off the collar that bound her to him and that made the two even closer. Soon the two were actually falling for each other and soon became mates; though Neji would always make sure that the boy was treating Hinata right much to Naruto's amusement, Hinata's embarrassment, and Kiba's annoyance.

**With Sasuke that night of the raid**

Sasuke smiled as he ran home but froze when he felt that something was terribly wrong. Slowly the boy walked forward keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, finally against better judgment he shouted out into the darkness, "Anki, father, mother…anyone?!" Sasuke looked around in desperation and ran down the streets in fear until he finally reached his house, yanking open the door to it he shouted into the house, "Hello, is anyone here?!" But nothing answered the young child, nervously the human walked deeper into the house. He froze though when he heard two matching thumps sound from the other side of the door leading to his parents' room. Sasuke looked at the door swallowing hard before taking a hold of the handle and pulling it open slowly.

"Mother? Fath-…" Sasuke stopped midsentence seeing the sight in front of him. Both his mother and father lying face down on the floor a red liquid seeping out of the large gashes that covered their bodies… _'Blood!'_ was the only thought that ran through the boy's mind as he looked up to see a dark shape standing over the two bodies and holding a long blade stained with the offending substance. The figure spoke then in a voice filled with mocking disappointment, "Pity…if they had just come quietly they would have lived and become good pets." The figure then took a step out of the shadows, it was a demon! One with short slicked back black hair, bright red eyes, muscled frame, dark shirt, pants, and pointed ears.

"Well look what we have here a little Uchiha." The demon said smugly seeing the small form of the shaking Sasuke. "Wh-what have you done?" the horrified boy whispered as he looked at the still forms. The demon smirked and started to walk towards Sasuke who immediately tried to back away in fear. "I killed them isn't it obvious, now come with me before I have to force you…" the demon said slowly as he reached to grab the boy's arm but he bolted out of the room and into the street running as fast from the house as his legs would carry him yelling out with tears falling from his eyes, "Please don't let him get me! Anki where are you?!" (Anki-means older brother…or something like that)

The human continued to run down the roads in fear until he saw one of the male elders standing a little ways ahead, the boy sighed in relief before shouting to him, "Elder-sama pl-please help me there's a demon after me, I-I saw him kill my parents!"

Before the Uchiha could blink though, he found himself having a death like grip around his one of his arms holding him still, looking up to find the cause he saw the elder's looks in the bright moonlight. Pointed ears, sharp teeth, and bright red eyes just like the other demon's. "El-Elder-sama, yo-you're a demon?!" The boy said in terror struggling to get out of the hold of the man. "Ah I see you caught him for me. I was almost worried that I lost such cute prey." A voice said in the darkness and it was soon revealed to be the demon from before, the elder frowned and said while still keeping his hold on Sasuke, "You idiot I told you to take them all in one swoop not pick them off one by one like you have. We don't want to deal with these pests anymore and just get our pay." Before the demon could reply though a rock came sailing out of the shadows to hit the elder sharply in the arm making him release his hold on the young human. (Okay I'll explain it a little better, the elders were demons in disguise that made the village to keep the humans in. So whenever they needed money they simply sold off one of the Uchihas or Hyuugas for it. That explains the disappearances.)

"What the hell?!" the older demon growled out, Sasuke immediately ran away from the threats and saw the person in the shadows to be his older brother! "Anki!" the boy shouted and ran into his brother's arms. "Sasuke shush its okay, I'll get us out of here." Itachi said softly as he picked his little brother up and ran out of the compound then out of the village completely, climbing up a tree with Sasuke clinging to his back the older Uchiha jumped the wall that separated the village from the rest of the world. They then escaped into the forest hearing the sound of the demons in hot pursuit. Itachi then dove underneath a tree that had its roots sticking up and there was just enough room to hide both Uchihas.

The younger human made a move to speak only to have his mouth covered by his brother's hand and the boy soon saw why; many booted feet went past the hole's entrance and then were gone. Sighing deeply Itachi removed his hand from Sasuke's mouth saying softly, "Okay they're gone now we're safe." Sasuke whirled around to face his brother saying with tears streaming down his face, "Itachi the-they killed Mother and Father!" Itachi hugged his brother close to him saying softly and calmingly, "Shush I know I saw it myself and I left immediately to try and find you." Sasuke hugged his brother tightly knowing that all they had now was each other, Itachi reassured him that everything was going to be okay.

And for next few years it was okay; until the day that Sasuke turned 12 when the two were captured and dragged to the place they had been sold to Kyuubi at. It was there that the two found out that they were the last of their kind. That too was one of the days that haunted Sasuke…

It was rainy and the mud sucked at the Uchiha's shoes as they walked through it to reach the cave they had been living in for the past five years. "Hey Itachi are you going to teach me how to throw a knife as well as you today?" Sasuke asked his brother as they finally reached the entrance of the cave and started to ring out their soaked clothes. Itachi smiled at his brother before saying, "Foolish little brother we can't train out in the rain!" Sasuke pouted slightly and moved to sit on the mattress they had stolen out of their old village with a sigh. Before he reached the bed though a large bang sounded throughout the inside of the cave as shouts came from the outside. Itachi and Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and they immediately tried to move towards the back to the cave for protection.

But capture was unavoidable, even with both of their excellent fighting skills with both their bare hands and weapons, the humans were soon dragged out of the cave to face the now scared face of the demon that they recognize as the one that killed their parents! The demon smirked down from the horse he was riding while saying, "Well look what we have here the Uchihas that got away! Alright bound them up and let's get going the two are worth enough to pay for all of our retirements, they're the last of their kind!" The others jumped to orders and tied up both humans' hands behind their backs and their ankles together. That wasn't the worst of it though for Sasuke had to ride on the demon's lap and every time the boy tried to wiggle away the demon would squeeze his thigh threateningly. This torture lasted until they reached the place that made them want to have never been born the place that they lived until they were saved by Kyuubi.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke looked at the Hyuugas in sadness and they returned the expression; they had all experienced so much that they wanted to scream and cry. And they did just that for as they told their stories the tears they had been suppressing for years slipped out of their eyes and down their cheeks. What they didn't know was that Naruto and Kiba were walking back from their spar and had heard everything that had been exchanged…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX READ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Please tell me what you think and be kind review! I hope that I got Neji's Father's name right and that you guess really liked this chapter.

Naruto: -cries in the background because of what happened to Sasuke-

Hyrulehalfbreed: Don't worry Naruto will be okay and **I really need you guys to tell me what you want me to make happen with Orochimaru and Sasuke?**


	13. Understanding

Hyrulehalfbreed: Thanks for all the reviews and hits!! I do not own Naruto!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto leaned against the wall outside his room for support but ended up sliding downwards against it to sit on the floor, the fox's eyes were glazed over with tears and they were demanding to be shed. "Naruto you okay?" asked Kiba softly as he set a hand on his friend's shoulder lightly, but the fox just shook his head numbly as he whispered in a voice laced with sadness, "No I'm not, I-I didn't know how badly humans were treated before and how they were captured. It-it's awful!"

Kiba nodded sadly in agreement though the dog demon wasn't as badly affected as the fox since he had heard this all before from Hinata. Angrily the fox smacked his fist into the wall in frustration, which left a deep dent in it as he growled out, "I can't believe that the other demons don't even care that this is happening!" The dog demon only patted Akamaru on the head while saying softly yet calmly, "Yeah but you really can't do anything about it. Most demons don't care about or even think about a human's feelings…I should know I was the same until I met Hinata."Naruto looked up at the other in surprise and then looked down at the floor sadly before standing up slowly and saying simply, "I'm going to go out." Kiba looked at the young lord confused and asked quickly, "Go out where?"

Naruto didn't answer though as he walked out of the palace and into an area of the courtyard that was surrounded by a tall stone fence and closed off by a gate hidden by the vines and leaves that hung off of the stone. The demon easily opened the door a crack and slipped into the area, the demon didn't emerge again until a few hours later seeming to feel better and having a smile plastered on his face as he ran back into the palace heading back to his room where he knew Sasuke would probably be.

And he was; the human was simply lying on the bed his head propped up on his pillow and he was…reading a book; which he must have gotten out of Naruto's bookshelf and it was entitled, "The History of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." The fox stopped short from calling out to the boy when he saw this and Sasuke looked up at the demon in surprise while quickly stuffing the book under his pillow saying, "N-Naruto I thought that you were still hanging out with that dog demon Kiba." Naruto blinked a few times still surprised to find the human reading before saying, "Uh yeah well we're done sparing now and I w-wanted to show you something." Sasuke frowned in confusion but none the less stood up and followed the demon out of the room but stopped short when he saw they were heading straight for one of the doors that led to the outside. Naruto stopped as well and looked at the human in confusion before asking in concern, "What's the matter Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head softly and said, "It's nothing I just haven't gone outside much…" Naruto looked at the boy sadly before taking his hand and leading him out of the palace slowly and into the bright sunlight. The boy blinked rapidly trying to get his sight back, but the fox didn't stop though until he reached the wall that closed off the area that he was in just a while ago. Smiling softly the demon turned around to place a finger to Sasuke's lips softly while whispering into the Uchiha's ear, "Shush!" Sasuke blushed lightly at this action but tried to force it down as his master led him through the secret door to reveal a beautiful garden! Flowers covered almost every inch of the place as well as some flowering trees. The air was thick with the sweet scent of the plants, but before Sasuke could say to Naruto how beautiful it was he was tackled to the ground in a fury of red and white fur. Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to see a fox sitting on his chest and was trying to franticly lick his face, the sloppy tongue tickled immensely and the human couldn't hold back his laughter at the actions of the fluffy animal.

Naruto was standing a few feet from Sasuke and smiled when he heard the sweet sounding laughter of the small human. The fox demon then spoke to Sasuke as the boy sat up with the fox still sitting in the human's lap, "That's Kyuto and he seems to have taken a strong liking to you Sasuke!" Kyuto yipped happily at the sound of his name and that caused Sasuke to giggle lightly before he asked in a confused sounding voice, "Why did you bring me here, and what is this place?" Naruto sighed deeply as he took a seat next to Sasuke while saying softly, "This place is my sanctuary, I come here whenever I need time to myself and think. It's my secret place that no one really knows about and well I wanted to tell you something Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at the demon in surprise but remained silent as Naruto spoke once again saying, "I heard you talking to Neji and Hinata so I heard about what happened to your parents, I want to tell you about my own parents."

Sasuke swallowed hard he couldn't believe that Naruto had heard about his past and was about to tell him about his own. Naruto smiled sadly at the boy and said, "My parents were the fox demons as well, their name's were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. My father, Minato, was Kyuubi's twin brother and they shared the job of ruling Konoha. He met my mother when he was walking around the village and I guess it was love at first sight, Orochimaru though…I don't know why or how, but when I was young Orochimaru wanted to have a meeting with my parents one stormy day…"

**Flashback**

A tall man with long blonde hair down to his shoulders with matching fox ears and nine long tails, stood in front of Orochimaru with a red haired young woman with a fox tail, and fox ears, by his side. "Lord Orochimaru it is good to see you again." The man said slowly while bowing to the other lord in greeting, it was obvious though that the man wasn't happy to see the other demon at all; not in the least! The snake smirked at this and bowed as well while saying, "Lord Minato, Lady Kushina, it's good to see you two doing well. How is your son Naruto doing?" Kushina smiled slightly and said while pushing the five year old Naruto that was trying to hide behind her to stand in view, "He's doing fine as you can see." Orochimaru smiled and kneeled down to look Naruto in the eyes saying, "Why hello Naruto-kun, it's very nice to meet you." Naruto immediately backed away from the man when he saw the malicious look in the demon's glowing gold colored eyes.

Orochimaru chuckled lightly at the young child's actions then stood up to look at the parents while saying simply, "I came here to talk about the conditions for trade between our villages, but would you two come and join me outside to see how the rain is affecting the roads? I do not wish to have to wait till morning to return to my own village." Minato and Kushina agreed and followed the other out of the door and into the rain out of sight. Naruto frowned while moving forward to try and follow his parents only to be stopped by his uncle who said calmly, "Kit you really don't think you're going to go out into the rain, do you?!" Naruto pouted lightly and whined out, "But Uncle Kyuu-kyuu, I want to go with Mommy and Daddy!" Kyuubi twitched at the nickname that the child always called him, but said simply, "No, no just wait for them to come back they will be joining us again soon."

Naruto sighed and nodded while climbing into the older demon's arms as the two moved into the kitchen to drink some hot chocolate and wait for the two to come back, but after waiting for several minutes both demons were starting to get restless and Naruto finally managed to get away from his uncle to run out into the rain to look for his parents himself. He found them right outside of the palace's walls with Orochimaru standing over their bodies, the child froze in horror and said softly, "Mommy, D-Daddy?!" Red was starting to mix in with the clear rain water that covered the roads making a muddy mixture of water, blood, and mud that was starting to seep closer and closer to where the now parentless fox stood. Orochimaru turned to the small boy and said in a voice filled with fake sadness, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I couldn't save them."

Orochimaru told Kyuubi later that mercenaries had jumped the group as soon as they got out of the palace walls, and that he had done everything that he could to help save the two. Kyuubi couldn't do anything to prove Orochimaru was lying and had to settle with the snake's explanation though Naruto was never satisfied…he had seen the snake over the bodies of his parents and he knew the truth even if no one would believe him.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other sadly; tears were running down both of their faces. "I'm s-sorry Sasuke I shouldn't have put my problems on you. I mean you have your own an-." Before the flustered fox could continue the human had moved from his spot to sit in front of the young lord to kiss him lightly on the lips silencing the demon. Naruto's eyes widened in shock before gently kissing back, Sasuke though not breaking connection easily moved to sit on the demon's lap and when they did break apart though Naruto wasn't about to let go of Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around the human in a gentle comforting hug and the boy returned it. The two sat there in that position for several minutes until Naruto said softly, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke had almost fallen asleep against the other's chest and answered with a lazy sounding, "Hmm?" Naruto smiled and said, "You can come here anytime you want okay?" Sasuke smiled and said softly while placing another soft kiss on the demon's scared cheek, "I'd like that." Blushing the young lord stood up slowly while moving Sasuke off his lap gently; the human looked up at him confused, but Naruto put his fears aside by saying with a smile still on his face, "I'm going to go to my studies before Iruka-sensei bites my head off, are you going to stay out here for awhile still?" Sasuke nodded and said, "I'd like to but do you think that's a good idea if you're going to leave?" 

Sasuke was scared to be alone outside though he hated to admit it and with the threat of Orochimaru on his shoulders Naruto couldn't blame him. The fox smiled and said, "Don't worry Kyuto will be here to act like an alarm if he smells anything strange, then you can just go back inside and Neji is still on guard in the tower and can see us from here." Sasuke nodded in relief and watched as Naruto walked out of the garden, the human then laid back down on the soft grass with Kyuto lying on his stomach as he did. The human soon dazed off into sleep not even noticing that the atmosphere around him seemed to be getting thicker and thicker and that Kyuto was not asleep but pasted out!

"Kukuku, out in the open like this? Naruto-kun you're making this too easy though I'm not one to complain...As long as I get what I want." Said a voice from one of the trees, the figure that said this then dropped out of the tree to walk towards Sasuke's unconscious form. Walking into the light showed the person to be the one that no one in the palace wanted to see…Orochimaru!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX READ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: I just want to tell you that Kyuto is just a name I made up for Naruto's pet fox and I'd STILL LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN BETWEEN OROCHIMARU AND SASUKE!! **REVIEW Please! OroSasu is only onesided I hate Orochimaru!  
**

Sasuke: -twitches-

Naruto: No! He can't take Sasuke not after we have gotten so far!!


	14. A Kidnapping!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Thanks for everything readers and for your votes, I HAVE decide on what's going to happen in the next chapter between Sasuke and Orochimaru though remember it is ONESIDED OroSasu. I do not own Naruto and there will probably be some occness in this chapter! I MUST GIVE THANKS TO 0LIVE0IL and EVERYONE FOR THEIR IDEAS! WARNING FOR BLOOD AND GORE I GUESS!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV(new break symbol!)VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sasuke shivered violently even though he was lying in the warm sunlight, he felt that something was terribly wrong and he slowly opened his eyes to see Orochimaru walking towards him! Sasuke bolted upright and while setting the limp body of Kyuto aside and hopefully out of harms way, the human tried to run from the approaching demon but he was caught from behind before he could even take a step forward and both of his arms were easily held behind him by only one of the demon's own. "Now, now Sasuke-kun relax. We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" The snake chuckled out slowly while putting a little pressure on the boy's arms; making him squirm in discomfort. The snake smirked down at the human, and saw two ruby colored eyes glaring back at him. Sasuke's glare intensified as he said slowly through gritted teeth; "Let me go." Though Sasuke was inwardly scared; he wasn't about to give up and let Orochimaru see that, but sadly though that seemed to please the snake for he could easily see through the boy's mask. Slowly Orochimaru brought the hand that he wasn't using to restrain Sasuke's arms to brush his fingers against the soft, pale skin of the human's cheek.

Sasuke shivered at the cold touch; for it was so unlike Naruto's own warm skin. Even though the touch when seen from the outside seemed to be comforting maybe even caring; it was obvious to the human that the demon was not feeling anything for him other even lust and want…Orochimaru smirked and said to Kabuto who had been standing behind the two the whole time, "Kabuto, would you please eliminate Naruto-kun for me? I'll be sending the rest of the army to join you shortly." Sasuke's eyes widened at the order and he started to struggle even more violently against the hold on him as he saw the other snake demon leave the garden. Orochimaru smirked when he saw this and said softly into the human's ear, "Don't worry Sasuke-kun Kabuto always gives his prey a painful death. Now then, let's get this off of you so it doesn't get in the way." The snake then slipped the old collar off of the human's neck to replace it with a thick purple one, it was obvious that this one marked Sasuke as the snake lord's and would make Sasuke listen to him the way the old collar made the human listen to Naruto, though Naruto never used it.

Sasuke looked at the old collar that was lying in the dirt sadly and knew that it was unlikely that Naruto could save him if he didn't do something. His thoughts though were cut short when he felt the snake demon's wet tongue slide against the outside of his ear. The Uchiha stared wide eyed at the man before he saw the demon use a hand to make a strange sign while chuckling darkly Orochimaru said in a voice filled with anticipation for what was to come next, "Now Sasuke shall we go home?" And without waiting for the human's answer the demon  teleported himself and his newly obtained prize back to his home; the village hidden in the sound.

**With Naruto**

Naruto walked back into the palace a smile still on his face as he entered the library where he saw Iruka waiting, but his happiness was cut short for when Iruka turned to say hello to the demon fox several kuni came through the open window to come sailing at the young lord. Iruka immediately jumped into action to save his young friend; and quickly threw a large book in the way of the kuni to intercept the projectiles. Naruto watched in stunned silence as the book-turned-pincushion feel to the ground at his feet. "Ah how could I have missed such easy target? Oh well this just makes it more fun." Said a voice from the window and both demons turned to see a smirking Kabuto crouching on the windowsill holding a handful of long sharp needles. Iruka glared at the snake demon before jumping in front of Naruto to protect the younger demon as he said, "Kabuto! What are you doing here?!"

The snake just smirked as he said slowly, "I'm just doing as Lord Orochimaru asked me to…eliminate Naruto-kun." And with that said the demon threw the handful needles at Iruka which embedded themselves deep into the flesh of the other male. Iruka at first thought nothing of the needles, thinking that they wouldn't cause too much of a problem for him, but when he soon started to feel sick and sway on his feet he knew that he had been wrong. "W-what's going on?" Iruka muttered to himself as he struggled to stay standing, pain was now starting to move from one muscle to the next until he couldn't support himself any longer and he fell to the ground in a heap. "Iruka-sensei! Are you okay, what's the matter?!" Naruto asked in panic as he moved to kneel by his beloved teacher.

"N-Naru-to." Iruka said slowly before his eyes closed completely and Naruto felt the older demon's heart stop beating. Naruto's eyes widened as tears started to threaten to spill over their edges, but he froze when he heard Kabuto chuckling darkly while saying, "The fool those needles were laced with a special poison that I developed, it destroys the body from the inside out." Kabuto smirked as he brought out another kuni to kill the fox with as he started to walk forward and said something that sent Naruto over the edge, "I guess I should tell you one more thing before you die…Orochimaru now has Sasuke." Naruto's eyes widened and were filled with rage as he turned with a mighty roar to face Kabuto; the fox charged the snake and the kuni that was supposed to end the fox's life was now used to defend Kabuto against to enraged demon's claws.

Kabuto was starting to be pushed to back up from the force of Naruto's attacks and the snake thought to himself in panic, _'Where is he getting this strength, he only has 5 tails he shouldn't be able to fight so well against me when I have been trained under a demon with eight!'_ But it was then that Kabuto saw something that made his heart drop; the number of tails that the boy had had increased and the boy now had 9 tails and they were each alight with chakra that was the furious color…red. But because Kabuto's focus had been shaken by this information Naruto had the opportunity to attack the demon fully and he took it!

The fox dug his claws deep into the snake's chest to pierce the demon's heart, even going through enough to come out of the other demon's back! Of course Naruto knew of Kabuto's healing abilities since they had spared once before after a meeting a few years ago, but the demon couldn't heal from a hit like that and both of them knew it.

Blood started to fall to the floor from the large hole in the snake's chest and as he fell to the ground coughing up blood, but Kabuto then said with a small smile gracing his lips still thinking that he had won in the end, "You're a fool Naruto...You would do all this for a lowly human?" Naruto sighed as his power started to seep back into his body leaving the bloody demon nine tailed fox demon behind to say with a threatening growl, "Sasuke's not just a lowly human he's my love and I would do anything for him. Now tell me where Orochimaru has him!" Kabuto frowned and said still coughing lightly, "He returned…to the village with Sasuke, but you're too late Naruto…cough...Orochimaru's army…is already heading this way…" With those words the snake demon passed away, and Naruto stood up slowly to turn to the motionless body of his teacher.

"…Iruka-sensei, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." The fox demon said with tears in his eyes, but just when he was about to give up hope the dolphin started to breath again but it as shallow. The fox's heart jumped into his throat as he grabbed his sensei's hand and then teleported to the palace's hospital wing where he gave the pink haired cat demon, with matching cat ears on her head and a tail; a heart attack as he shouted out in panic, "Sakura-chan please help Iruka-sensei he's been poisoned!" The female demon looked at the two in horror with her bright green eyes as he saw the bloodied duo. Jumping forward she took the older demon from the young lord and set him on one of the beds. "Shizune! I need your help!" Sakura shouted and the other black haired cat demon soon revealed herself to help the other. Like the other she had a tail and ears on the top of her head, the females' hands started to glow green as they started to heal the wounds and kill the poison in the dolphin demon.

"Where's Tsunade?" The worried fox asked as the two worked and it was his childhood friend Sakura who answered, "She's out on something but it looks like Iruka will pull through so get out of here, he needs his rest!" Naruto wanted to question the head medic's absence but he didn't want to face a punch from Sakura's super demon strength. He needed to find Sasuke anyway, running out of the room the young lord was nearly run over by a worried Kakashi who must have heard about Iruka's injuries from other palace attendants. The half demon only nodded to the lord before running into the infirmary to see how Iruka was doing.

The fox then ran into the garden but stopped dead when he saw an unconscious Kyuto and Sasuke's collar lying on the ground. "…Sasuke." Naruto said slowly looking at the collar in horror and picking it up, tears started to fall from the boy's eyes as he realized that Kabuto was telling the truth…Orochimaru had Sasuke.

Naruto's eyes widened though when he realized that that meant that Kabuto was probably telling the truth about Orochimaru's army coming too! Bolting from the garden with Kyuto and the collar in his arms he ran into his Uncle's study, but what he found almost made him run back out. He saw Itachi sitting on his uncle's lap and they were starting to try and pull the other's clothes off as they kissed deeply. Naruto swallowed deeply before shouting, "Kyuubi!" Both males nearly jumped out of their skins as they looked at the bloodied nine tailed Naruto, but unlike before as Kyuubi spoke Itachi didn't move from his spot on fox lord's lap.

Naruto looked down sadly as he said slowly, "Kabuto attacked me and I killed him but not before he poisoned Iruka, told me Orochimaru's army is heading this way and that…The snake has Sasuke!" The desperate demon shouted the last part as tears once again started to fall from the young demon's eyes has he held up the collar for the two to see.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVREADVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hyrulehalfbreed: Do not hate me if you do not like it! **Be kind in reviews and tell me your ideas please!**

Naruto: -cries in background- Where's Sasuke!

Explanation of Naruto's tails as a demon starts to go through puberty and stree they become more powerful and that's why when Naruto got stressed by Iruka's "Death" and Sasuke's kidnapping he grew more tails and became more powerful!


	15. Mission: Rescue Sasuke!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay I updated, I hope you don't hate me for this! I do not own Naruto! _There is occness in this chapter_, and** WARNING ATTEMPTED RAPE AND STUFF**!** Sasuke getting forced to give Orochimaru a...You'll find out!!  
**

**I'm sorry I wrote something wrong in the last chapter Sakura is not a cat, but a pink lion! not much difference just a little puff ball on her tail! Also Shizune is a black panther demon like Lee! Sorry for mistake!  
**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi and Itachi looked at the collar in horror before Itachi looked away tears threatening the corners of the older Uchiha's eyes though only Kyuubi could tell. The demon lord then stood up slowly still holding Itachi to his chest; he yelled out to one of the servants to send for the demon lords and to hurry. Naruto slowly walked out of the room dragging his feet, but when the young lord closed the door behind him completely; the older human let his tears be shed as he said in a desperate sounding voice, "Kyuubi, will Sasuke be okay? Please tell me he will be…please." Kyuubi sighed deeply as he held Itachi closer while saying softly into his ear, "He'll be okay don't worry. We'll get him back." Itachi nodded thankfully against the demon's chest and they waited silently for the other demon lords and their armies to arrive, so they could be ready for Orochimaru's attack.

When the demon lord's did arrive the younger and older generations immediately split up having already heard the news about what was going on they each knew where they were needed the most. The older demon lords Shukaku, and Zabuza; went into Kyuubi's study to talk about how to go about the counter attack and how to get Sasuke back, though much to Itachi and Kyuubi's annoyance it was not made the top priority. There were a few others that Itachi hadn't seen before there as well; like Shikamaru's father, Shikaku, the "mighty" Gai, and Kisame, the shark demon that was Zabuza's army general. Shikaku was like his son in attitude and had almost the same features but he had large scars across his face from past battles; he came because he had more experience in planning war tactics than his son and knew that he would be needed.

Gai was a panther demon that seemed to be an older version of Lee, fuzzy eyebrows included! He was said demon's sensei, the most disturbing thing about the man though was that he wore a tight green outfit and was crazy about "youthfulness". He was acting as the general for Shukaku's army; this was because he was powerful, fast, and strong, even though Gai was originally from the leaf village Shukaku trusted the man .

Itachi was put off by the shark demon's features at first; for it was not everyday that you met someone with sharp teeth, blue skin, small white eyes, gills, and having a large sword tied to their back, though Zabuza now had a large sword also tied to his own back. The human soon realized though that this demon really didn't seem too mean and Zabuza quickly said to put the Uchiha's fears aside permanently, "Don't worry Itachi-kun; Kisame's bark is a lot worse than his bite." Kisame pulled a face at the demon lord but didn't do anything else, the general didn't want ruin his lord's good mood since the dragon had just gotten married to Haku the other day.

The younger generation had gone to Naruto's room where they soon found the fox demon with all of his close friends and when the room was completely filled the people inside included: Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Lee, Chouji, Ino, Shino, TenTen, and finally the newly wed Haku. Ino was a female pale blond leopard demon that had two matching ears on her head, a spotted tail, and blue eyes. Ino worked in the village at a flower shop that her family owned but she was always up at the palace talking to her friend Sakura. Shino on the other hand was a male dark haired bug demon, who always wore dark sunglasses and a high collared jacket; he was quite and usually worked as a spy for the army because he could use the bugs that lived inside him to listen to conversations and such. Finally TenTen a mountain lion demon that was also known as the mistress of weapons for her skills, she had her brown hair pulled up into two buns, two brown lion ears, and a tail. She was nice and had taken a liking to Neji who was starting to return the affection!

Neji had been patrolling the boarder earlier that morning and that was the reason why no one knew that Orochimaru had invaded the palace grounds but when the half demon returned he was crushed to find out that his childhood friend had been kidnapped. The group sat in silence while sitting in a circle on Naruto's floor until Neji finally said while looking at the carpeted floor ashamed, "It's all my fault I shouldn't have gone out on patrol; if I hadn't...none of this would have happened!" 

Naruto shook his head and said trying to calm the half demon, "No, it's not your fault. I should have stayed by Sasuke's side instead of leaving him out in the garden by himself." Sakura sighed in annoyance and said while smacking both males upside the head, "It's not either of your guys' faults! Now stop you're moping and start thinking of ways to save the boy!" Both males held their aching heads but didn't say a word as everyone tried to think of a way to help.

It was Shikamaru that finally came up with a plan and he told the others while saying simply, "I have an idea; a small group of us will sneak away to break into the sound village and save Sasuke; while the others stay here to help with the war effort and distract the older demons." Everyone quickly agreed to the plan and it was decided that Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Gaara would be the ones to travel to the sound village while the others stayed behind fight Orochimaru's oncoming army. But as soon as this was decided the door opened to reveal...Kakashi!

The younger demons all stared at the older half demon in horror thinking that he would tell their elders and destroy their chance to save Sasuke. The older male though just smiled slightly through his mask and said while throwing a scroll to Naruto who caught it easily, "You'll need directions to the Sound Village; those are the most up to date ways to it; the fastest trail is marked by red, but the safest way is marked by green. Now you should hurry before the others figure out what you are planning."

As the man started to make his way out of the room he was stopped by Naruto asking him in a confused voice, "Why are you helping us aren't you putting your job at risk?!" Sighing the half demon turned to the young demons again while lifting up his headband to show a dark eye underneath which soon turned red in color as he said, "My job isn't of very much importance right now, and I'm can't let the last of my kind be in danger right? I'm half Uchiha after all." The young demons looked after the half demon in shock as he walked out of the room silently and simply casting a lazy wave to them as he did so.

But the teens couldn't dwell on their newly acquired information for long, for they were on a tight schedule and they needed to put their plan into action as soon as possible. After giving the map to Shikamaru and deciding to take the fastest route though it was more dangerous, the 6 boys started to get ready to leave. After grabbing weapons, medical supplies, and many other useful items; they were finally ready. Naruto was dressed in his normal clothes a tight black shirt, under a black and orange jacket, and black pants. (Everyone's is wearing what they do in the Shippuuden, and they do have their headbands)

"Alright, Mission: Save Sasuke is a go, let's move out!" Naruto shouted while opening one of the windows in his room and after jumping out of it he ran to the wall surrounding the palace grounds. He stopped though to look at his teammates while asking sheepishly, "Umm which way do we need to go?" The five males sighed deeply while shaking their heads at the hopelessness of their friend.

"Idiot we go north." Shikamaru said in annoyance having already memorized the trails to the Sound village.

**With Sasuke in the Hidden Sound Village**

Orochimaru smirked down at Sasuke before quickly releasing the human, the Uchiha blinked several times trying to get a hold of his surroundings. He was in another palace at least that's what he guessed from the fancy furnishing and many hallways, Orochimaru's palace! Sasuke whipped around to face the demon lord who was still smirking down at him while saying simply yet dangerously, "Don't even try to run Sasuke-kun, all the doors that lead to the outside are locked and there's no place for you to hide that I can't find you. Now come along." Sasuke was enraged; he wanted to go home, to be with Naruto, to be miles away from the sick minded demon in front of him!

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he asked in a voice laced with anger and apprehension, "Come along where?"

Orochimaru's answer was simple and while gripping Sasuke's hand to drag him along behind him, he said, "To my private chambers of course." The human's eyes widened in horror at those words and he started to struggle wildly as the demon lord dragged the human behind him, but finally the snake turned to the boy and said in annoyance, "Now Sasuke-chan do I have to carry you? Though I wouldn't mind…" The Uchiha heard the tone of the snake and while swallowing hard he started to follow a little better; though he would still try to bolt away for the man any time he felt the grip on his arm lessen, but every time that happened he would be caught once again before he could even take a step down the hall.

Finally the two reached the dark room that had to be the snake lord's chambers, after leading the human into the room the snake let go Sasuke's hand to shut the door behind him and the Uchiha heard the sound of the lock clicking into place. Sasuke wanted to move, to hide, but it felt like his feet were glued to the floor from fear of what Orochimaru would do to him if he did. The snake smirked as he moved forward towards Sasuke to slip his cold hands up and under Sasuke's shirt making the boy gasp at the feeling.

Orochimaru easily pressed the small boy's body against one of the smooth walls allowing him no escape, the snake then started to nip at the soft skin on the boy's neck and then slid his tongue over the wounds he caused while asking softly yet huskily into the human's ear, "Hmm Sasuke-chan these clothes are getting in the way, shall we get rid of them?" The human didn't answer as he ground his teeth together and clenched his eyes shut not wanting to see the man in front of him and what he was doing. The snake smirked and easily pulled the shirt off of the boy, then moved to take off Sasuke's pants. When both articles of clothing fell to the floor the demon lord let out a sigh of satisfaction at the sight of the pale, exposed, thin, and trembling body. This sight caused the snake to become even more aroused then he already was.

Orochimaru leaned closer to Sasuke's face and pressed a kiss to the pale lips, but even as the snake's tongue probed for entrance the lips remained tightly shut much to the demon's annoyance. Breaking away the snake reached for the boxer's that the boy wore and pulled them down with one swift motion...still no reaction came from the human. The snake smirked as he easily grabbed the arms of the now naked boy and dragged him towards the large bed that was in the room, though it had been hidden by the shadows before.

Orochimaru's smirk widened as a wicked idea formed in his head and while removing his own pants and boxers, he thought to himself,_ 'Though my plan was simply to screw the boy into the mattress, but what fun will it be if Sasuke won't act on his own? I'll just have to MAKE him then, and what better way than the one I have in mind?'_ Orochimaru then sat on the edge of the bed; and by grabbing the human by the shoulders the snake forced the boy to kneel in front of him on the floor.

Sasuke opened his dark eyes slowly to see what was going on, but seeing the snake's hard cock in front of his face made him want to snap them closed again. Slowly the boy looked up to see if it was possible that the demon wasn't serious about his obvious order, but seeing the smug expression on the face of Orochimaru all of his hopes were crushed. The snake growled in impatience and said slowly, "Sasuke-chan if you don't do this, I'll force you...Or we could go right to the fun part."

Sasuke swallowed hard; he didn't want to go through with it but if he didn't there was a strong chance that he might choke when Orochimaru forced him, and he DEFIANTLY didn't want to go through with the "fun" that the snake spoke of. Slowly Sasuke opened his mouth and took the offending object into his mouth slowly, Orochimaru let out a hiss of pleasure as the human started to slowly bob his head and moved his tongue around the snake's member. Sasuke wanted to throw up and his pride was in pieces, he didn't want to be doing this and even knowing that he still felt guilty. Sure the human had been forced into giving blow jobs before by his old keepers, but he could always go to his older brother for comfort afterwards...now he couldn't and knowing that he was betraying Naruto even if he was being forced killed the human inside. Closing his eyes sadly, Sasuke didn't want to see what he was having to do.

The snake though felt like he was in heaven as the human skillfully did his job, smiling contently Orochimaru started to run his fingers through Sasuke's dark hair while saying huskily to the young human, "Kukuku, just wait Sasuke-chan if you're this good; imagine how great it will be once the real fun starts..."

It was then that ruby colored eyes snapped open and Sasuke thought to himself enraged,_ 'How dare he say that to me, he's nothing like Naruto and I won't go through with this without a fight!'_ The Uchiha then bit the tip to the member in his mouth harshly and Orchimaru pulled away from Sasuke with a yelp; seeing his chance the human jumped to his feet and he ran for the door. Growling the demon stood up and started to walk towards the human, Sasuke saw this and scrambled to find the lock on the door. The Uchiha saw it then in the dim light and his heart dropped; the lock was just out of Sasuke's reach and when the boy turned around he saw the furious demon lord just a few feet away from him.

The snake reached forward to grab the boy who swung out at the demon in retaliation as he shouted while punching the snake as hard as he could in the face, "Don't touch me!"

The snake lord took a step back from the Uchiha in surprise and felt his now only slightly red cheek in surprise before narrowing his yellow eyes. The demon then grabbed Sasuke's still raised arm hard while digging his claws into the boy's delicate skin drawing blood. Sasuke winced in pain, though Orochimaru still wasn't finished with the boy as he fiercely backhanded the young Uchiha across the face.

The snake then teleported the two into the dungeon and literally threw the boy into a cell. Shutting the door of the cell with a slam the snake locked it with a key that he hung around his neck on a silver chain while saying to the crumpled form in the cell, "You can come out of there when you have learned some discipline from Kimimaro...then we can continue." Sasuke whimpered slightly as he heard the snake's footsteps disappear down the hall and slowly the boy uncurled from his position to sit against the cold stone of the cell's wall. The boy sat there shivering in the coldness of the dank dark cell, until a few hours later the door reopened and footsteps started to come towards the small form. Swallowing hard thinking that it was Orochimaru again the human looked up to see a white haired demon in front of him.

_'Kimimaro.'_ Sasuke thought to himself remembering what Orochimaru had said before, the demon before him was pale, green eyed, and had a few red marking on his face. The demon looked down at the boy not caring that the Uchiha was still naked from the acts that Orochimaru placed on him earlier while saying slowly, "Are you going to listen to Orochimaru or not?" Sasuke shook his head, he knew what he might be getting himself into but he did NOT want to be touched by the snake again.

The young demon sighed before pulling a bone-like sword out of his shoulder; much to Sasuke's horror he realized what this young man was…a bone demon, a rare race that was believed to have died out years ago. Kimimaro slowly placed the sharp tip of the bone sword to Sasuke neck while saying seriously, "Are you sure about that?"

Sasuke looked up at the demon defiantly, and the demon then proceeded to beat the defenseless human stopping every few minutes to ask Sasuke if had learned his lesson and he always got the same answers either "no" or "go to hell". Orochimaru soon joined the two and seeing that there was no progress he was slightly disappointed, but then motioned for Kimimaro to come with him, but before the two left completely the snake turned to say one last thing to the frightened, bloodied, bruised, and still naked Sasuke, "I'll see you again soon Sasuke…" And with that the two disappeared leaving the human locked in the cell…alone.

(I hated writing that part, now I feel bad)

**With Naruto**

The small group that Lee self proclaimed as the "youth squad" much to the others annoyance. Gaara sighed deeply and thought to himself in annoyance,_ 'Note to self, kill Gai...or at least rip off his mouth.'_ Naruto's group came to an abrupt halt from there traveling, though when they saw a large earth demon in front of them blocking the road.

The orange haired demon saw the group and said while smirking at the young demons, "I'm Jiroubou, one of the sound four. I have been ordered by Lord Orochimaru not to let you pass." The group couldn't stop to think when the demon attacked them, and the young males soon found themselves trapped in a rock dome.

Shikamaru quickly decided on a plan of action and after finding the weakest point in the rock dome, then having Kiba and Akamaru break through it with a technique called Fang over Fang they were soon able to escape. They decided that since Lee didn't use much chakra and was the most physically strong out of the group he would stay behind and fight the demon off as the others continued forward. Gaara was more than reluctant to leave, but Lee encouraged him by saying happily, "Don't worry Gaa-kun, I'll be fine! You go ahead and save Sasuke!" Gaara swallowed hard before nodding to his lover and starting to follow the others.

Gaara winced slightly as he followed the others through the trees and placed a hand lightly on his stomach in an attempt to stop the slight pain. Naruto noticed this and asked his friend worriedly, "Gaara are you okay, are you sick?" The red headed raccoon shook his head and answered the fox simply not wanting him to worry, "No, I'm fine. Let's just keep going."

They continued until they were stopped by a second demon; a spider named Kidoumaru this time Neji stayed behind to fight. The group didn't think that they would be losing their teammates so fast and Shikamaru said to Neji trying to talk the half demon out of fighting the spider, "Neji come on we can just run away." The other boy shook his head while saying something that caught everyone's attention, "You're wasting time, and don't worry Hyuugas can use chakra, I think Uchihas can too." Everyone's eyes widened as Neji slipped into an unfamiliar stance and the veins around his eyes became easily seen, the half demon then said trying to get the others to hurry, "Get out of here I'll take of this joker." (Neji is using the Byakugan, and Gentle fist style.) The group finally gave in to the half demon's will and moved on.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara were the only one's that remained and they were starting to feel the heat as they were confronted by a third demon that was actually two twin demons named Sakon and Ukon. Kiba and Akamaru stayed behind this time saying that they were best suited to since the battle would be two on two. Oh course they were right but it didn't make the demons feel any better at losing yet two more members of their group.

Their lost though increased as a female sound demon named Tayuya appeared and Shikamaru stopped to fight, Naruto and Gaara knew Shikamaru was smart and probably wouldn't have too much trouble fighting the girl. Shikamaru though thought that fighting the girl would be a pain and he wanted to end it quick.

Naruto and Gaara were happy that it seemed that the last of the sound four were out of the way. Their relief was cut short though when a silver haired bone demon came into view and Gaara urged Naruto to continue on as he fought the demon. The didn't fox agreed at first but after hearing what the bone demon said next he changed his mind, "Naruto? You must be the former owner of that human in Lord Orochimaru's possession? No wonder he didn't have any discipline, his old master was an idiot."

Naruto snarled and shouted back at the bone demon wanting answers and wanting them now, "Where's Sasuke, what has Orochimaru done to him?!" The bone demon only smirked and said softly, "Who knows Orochimaru-sama could have gotten frustrated and killed the pathetic creature by now."

Naruto wanted to jump the demon and cut his throat for those words but Gaara urged him to go to the village, and after sending one last hateful glance back at the bone demon he did. But when he did reach the village the fox was completely stumped on how to find Orochimaru's palace he thought it would be easy, but all the buildings were built high so it was hard to see past the structures.

His panic though was stopped when he heard a female's voice call out to him and he saw Tsunade the missing medic!

"What are you doing here brat?!" the older blonde called out as she came to stand in front of the young fox demon. Tsunade looked like she always did; long blonde haired pulled into two low pony tails, a coyote tail and ears on top of her head, brown/gold eyes, a small blue diamond printed on her forehead, and large breasts!

The fox glared at the woman before shouting back, "What am I doing here? What are you doing here Granny-Tsuande?!" The woman sighed twitching at the nickname and answered simply, "I came here to see the village and be a spy for Kyuubi, let me guess you're here to try and find that human, Sasuke, right?"

Naruto looked at her shocked and said while stuttering slightly, "H-How did you know?" Tsunade shrugged lightly and said simply not giving the frustrated fox even a hint, "I have my ways." Tsunade then told the fox where Orochimaru lived; then left the village to try and help the rest of the team that Naruto had been forced to leave behind to fight.

Naruto ran down the roads of the village, which were barren of any other people. The fox finally found the palace that Tsunade told him was there, the young lord wordlessly entered through a window and moved through the halls of the palace following Sasuke's scent. When the young lord did find the boy he was horrified by the sight of the one he loved being locked in a cell; naked, bloodied, and bruised... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Umm okay **please tell me what you think and please review be kind!** Why I didn't write the battle scenes between the sound four and everyone is because…umm I'm kind of lazy sorry!

Naruto: Sasuke is hurt! But I found him…I hate cliff hangers!


	16. Unleashed!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Alright everyone, I do now own Naruto and there is some occness in this chapter along with something surprising! MAJOR OCCNESS!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto moved forward quickly and easily bent the bars back so he could enter the cell without difficulty. The bars were made to hold humans so against a demon's strength it stood absolutely NO chance. Once he was through the bars the young lord ran forward to kneel in front of the still body of Sasuke; which was almost completely hidden by the shadows of the cell. Touching the human's shoulder lightly the fox called out desperately, "Sasuke? Sasuke can you hear me, are you alright? It's me Naruto!" Sasuke blinked open his eyes slowly and then turned his head slightly to look at the person kneeling beside him as he whispered out weakly through his raw throat, "Na-Naruto...y-you actually came for me?" The fox smiled softly and said while placing a hand gently on Sasuke's bruised cheek, the spot that Orochimaru had backhanded the boy just a few hours earlier, "Of course Sasuke, now come on let's get you home."

Sasuke nodded weakly in agreement but when he tried to stand the human nearly fell back to the hard stone floor, thankfully though Naruto caught the boy at the last second keeping Sasuke from another major injury. Holding the boy to his chest the fox drew away one of the hands he was using to hold the small Uchiha see why it felt wet; and to the demon's horror he found that it was covered in bright red blood. The fox quickly yet gently moved Sasuke into the light and it was then that Naruto saw the extent of the damage. Deep cuts covered the back of Sasuke's legs, shallow gashes littered the boy's chest and arms, his back had one long slash from the bottom of his neck to his hips, and his face had a dark bruise on one cheek.

Naruto looked down at the poor boy in shock and asked softly, "Sasuke, what did they do to you?!" The human though only looked away from the worried demon ashamed to be seen in such a state and the fact of what he had done. Naruto's eyes softened as he said softly to the boy leaning against him, "Sasuke please tell me...please!" Sasuke swallowed hard, but gave in and told the fox of what had happened to him since he was kidnapped.

Naruto was FURIOUS he wanted to find Orochimaru and cut off each of the snake's tails one by one, then cut off the stupid horny snake bastard's head! Naruto dug his nails into his own palms enraged; Sasuke saw this and the boy looked at the demon nervous thinking that the fox was mad at him, not the demon that has caused the whole mess. Naruto saw this and while sighing deeply he let his anger dissolve away slowly as he said, "Don't worry Sasuke, we'll get that bastard yet! I won't let him touch you ever again." Sasuke smiled softly in thanks but a blush started to creep across his face when he saw that the young lord was taking off his jacket, but Naruto just slipped the clothing gently onto the boy and he saw that the large jacket dwarfed the human's form.

Naruto didn't know whether to laugh at the sight or to be worried. Laugh because of the sight of such a dark person wearing a bright orange and black jacket; worried because the jacket showed just how small and fragile the human really was. Naruto shook his head softly as he picked the boy up bridal style and started to make his way back out of the cell. But before the two left there was still something that the fox needed to take care of and that was taking off the purple collar that Orochimaru had put on the human earlier. After that was done both were feeling better, lighter almost; and while exiting the dungeon silently the young demon easily carried the boy as he walked down the halls of the accursed palace.

He only wanted to get Sasuke out of danger; but as he tried to find an open door or window he found all of them to be locked!!

Naruto swallowed hard not wanting to think of how strange it was; silently the young lord walked down to the main door hoping that it would be their way to freedom; that was not possible though for when the two arrived they saw Orochimaru blocking the door and their only way to freedom...

Orochimaru turned around slowly from looking at the door to face the boys and much to Naruto's horror Sasuke flinched slightly when the frightening yellow gaze feel on him. It was then that Naruto realized how much mental and emotional damage the snake had caused the human. The snake in question though just smirked as he said tauntingly to the two, "Hello Naruto-kun what are you doing here?"

Naruto snarled at the snake's mocking gesture, but he turned away from the demon lord to set Sasuke gently against the wall. The fox then turned to face Orochimaru while saying slowly, "Alright let's end this Orochimaru, once and for all!" The snake smirked and asked while chuckling lightly, "Winner take all? As in Sasuke-chan over there?"

Naruto growled but nodded his head slowly in agreement; this caused Sasuke's eyes widened in horror thinking that the fox was going to get himself killed just to keep him out of Orochimaru's grasp. The human grabbed Naruto's arm still trying to stop him even though he was still too weak to stand. Naruto looked behind him to see the desperate expression on Sasuke's face, but the young demon just took the human's hand gently off his arm as he said comfortingly, "Don't worry Sasuke I'll be fine. I said that I wouldn't let him touch you again remember?" Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but he knew Naruto wouldn't listen so the boy just whispered softly, "Be careful Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he easily shifted into a fighting position; the young fox demon was now crouching on all fours and red chakra whipped the air around him as he dug his claws deep into the marble floor, it was just like when he had fought Kabuto. Orochimaru only smirked though as he lifted a hand to his mouth and then actually brought a sword out of his own throat! The Kusanagi no Tsurugi an extendable blade that the snake demon lord stored within a snake that is in turn stored in his own stomach.

Now gripping the sword tightly in his hand the snake demon quickly dashed forward to strike Naruto, but the young teen jumped out of the way just in time. But seeing the two foot deep gash in the stone floor where he had been just a moment before made Naruto want to rethink his next move, but the snake wasn't going to let him.

Orochimaru jumped forward and brutally stabbed the young fox through the stomach. Naruto's eyes went wide and in a desperate last attempt to harm the other he dug a kunai deep into Orochimaru's arm.

The snake laughed at the feeble attack and as he slid the sword slowly out of the fox's middle the boy fell to the floor unable to move because of the pain. Orochimaru refused to give the younger demon a chance to rest though, so he delivered a swift yet painful kick to Naruto's side causing the boy's body to fly into a nearby wall and then slid back down to the floor in a slumped sitting position. Orochimaru smirked seeing that Naruto wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon; the snake then slowly turned towards the trembling body of Sasuke.

Still keeping the sick and twisted grin on his face Orochimaru pulled the kunai out of his own arm in one quick motion, then licked the blade clean; much to Sasuke's disgust. The snake lord then threw the kunai at the human, which caused it to embed itself deep into Sasuke's shoulder making him gasp out in pain. Sasuke felt tears in his eyes because of the abuse his body was being put through; he thought to himself desperately trying to keep himself under control,_ 'I refuse to give in and cry, Naruto would never forgive me if I did!'_ But even as those words went through Sasuke's mind tears were starting to leak out of the corners of the young Uchiha's eyes.

Orochimaru turned his attention away from Sasuke seeing that the human wasn't going to try to escape to say to Naruto whose blue eyes still glared at him defiance even though he couldn't stand anymore, "Kukuku look at yourself Naruto, you're weak! You have more tails then I and still you fall before me. I hope you realize now that you have _always_ been weak. That's why you couldn't even save your parents...isn't it?"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he asked through clenched teeth, "You really did kill them didn't you?" Orochimaru grinned sadistically and asked while reaching into the top of his robe for something, "Do you need proof Naruto-kun? Well here it is." Drawing his hand back out of the top of his robe Orochimaru showed Naruto a white kuni that had foxes, flames, and the village Hidden in the Leaves symbol carved into it.

THAT was Naruto's FATHER'S MOST PRIZED POSSESSION! Minato had made that kunai when Naruto was a mere child and he always read its inscription to him every night before he went to bed. The blade was made from a rare stone that gave its wielder the ability to triple their power. That was why Orochimaru had remained undefeated for so long, he had stolen the kunai from Naruto's father to make himself stronger!

Orochimaru grinned cockily down at Naruto as he read aloud the inscription that was carved on the kunai, "'I am the Hokage of Konoha, the leader of the village hidden in the leaves. I swear to never run away, to do what is right, keep those I love and care about safe, to protect those who can not protect themselves, and stand up for what I believe in, or else die trying.' What a fool he was; why use so much effort into protecting pathetic weaklings? People that are weak are only around for the strong to use as they please. Weak humans like Sasuke-kun, are just around to pleasure us demons. You don't see that do you, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head in defiance to the knowledge that Orochimaru was trying to force on him, looking up the fox said slowly and strongly knowing the words he spoke were true, "Sasuke is NOT weak, hes stronger then you realize...He's been through more than you could ever know!"

Sasuke's head snapped up at Naruto's words; he couldn't believe that the demon was still trying to stand up for him even with the threat of death that Orochimaru promised. But the snake just laughed at Naruto's words and said, "You are a foolish weakling and you'll die just like your father. Now go join him in hell!" Orochimaru lifted his sword and then quickly drove it down straight towards Naruto's heart!

**CLANG!!**

The sound of metal meeting metal resounded through out the room and Naruto opened his eyes slowly to see the reason why Orochimaru's sword was not through his heart; the sight that met the young demon's eyes made them widen in shock. Sasuke was crouched between the snake and fox holding the kunai that Orochimaru had drove into the human's shoulder just a short while ago above his own head to keep the sword from its target.

"What's this?" Orochimaru asked in shock, but froze when he saw Sasuke's ruby colored eyes glaring at him through his dark bangs. Something was different about those eyes though, there were now three black tomoes (commas) spinning wildly around the small black pupil.

The snake narrowed his eyes dangerously before forcing more pressure on the kunai that was keeping him from his target. Orochimaru didn't want to kill the human no far from it, he still wanted to keep Sasuke as a pet even more so now that Sasuke showed such a strange ability. The snake was simply trying to scare Sasuke into moving out of the way and allowing him to kill the fox.

Sasuke grunted as the pressure on the blade increased and the human realized that he wouldn't last long if the snake kept adding more pressure on the sword and in turn the kunai that Sasuke was holding. Sasuke was running on pure adrenaline now and he knew that he couldn't last long for his body was still weak from the abuse. The human was still fighting though even with his old wounds reopening and spilling fresh blood onto the floor. Swallowing hard the boy pushed up suddenly on the kunai with all his strength making the sword that Orochimaru was holding fly up and as the snake backed up from shock the human quickly grabbed the white kunai out of the demon's grasp.

But as soon as his fingers wrapped around the handle of the kunai something strange happened, gold chakra surrounded the body of the human and the small black pupils in his red eyes turned slitted looking cat-like, (Think of the sharingan only with a cat-like pupil in the center instead of a normal one.) and two demons could only watch in awe as the wounds that Sasuke had sustained from earlier dissolve right before their eyes.

Sasuke could feel more power then he even thought imaginable running through his veins, but he felt strange; more animalistic, and his thoughts didn't connect completly. The Uchiha put that knowledge aside though for when he looked up he saw that Orochimaru was about to attack him again. The boy snarled and raced forward at the demon so fast that not even Naruto's sharp eyes could keep up with his movements.

Sasuke punched and kicked out at the snake over and over again doing more and more damage, he even managed to send to lord's body high in the air before sending him to the ground HARD with a powerful kick. (The lion's barrage or whatever.) After the attacks finally stopped Orochimaru found out the hard way that he couldn't even move! His body was just too sore to; Sasuke saw this but not wanting to take any chances he pinned the lord's clothing to the ground with the regular kunai from before. Seeing that the lord wasn't going anywhere Sasuke ran towards Naruto, but the strange thing was though that the boy was running like an animal, on all fours!

Besides that the Uchiha was still surrounded by the strange gold chakra, but when the human came closer to Naruto a little bit of it transfered to the fox making all of his wounds heal and energy start to return to him. Naruto stood up quickly happy that he was back to normal, but when he looked down he saw Sasuke sitting by his foot. And with a content expression on his face Sasuke rubbed his head against the leg of his master, JUST LIKE A CAT! Naruto looked down at the human in shock and cautiously reached down to scratch the boy behind the ear expecting to be yelled at or bitten but the action only caused a loud purr to come from Sasuke.

Naruto turned his attention away from the changed Sasuke, though he really didn't want to since the human was more affectionate then normal right now, to walk towards the pinned down Orochimaru. Naruto glared down at the snake and asked him slowly, "Why did you kill my parents?" The other demon just looked away from the other though, but Sasuke took this as an insult to his master and put the white kunai to the snake's throat. Orochimaru just smirked though his expression clearly asking if Sasuke was being serious, the Uchiha lowered the kunai more to leave a light cut on the other's throat.

Orochimaru knew now that Sasuke was being dead serious and finally answered Naruto's question, "Sarutobi was the hokage of the leaf village before the fox twins and was also my sensei. I should have been picked to be the next hokage; but the old fool picked Minato and Kyuubi. So as revenge...I killed Minato and his wife!" The snake had a twisted smirk across his face as he said those words, clearly not feeling even the slightest bit of guilt for what he had done.

The fox swallowed hard as his body shook from the hatred he felt for the snake, but somehow Naruto held it back as he said slowly to the snake, "You're a son of a bitch and deserve to die, but I won't take your life. I know in my heart that my parents wouldn't want me to. So I'm giving you a choice; live in prison for the rest of your life and call off this war or be exiled and if you are ever seen anywhere in the COUNTRY you will be killed on sight." Orochimaru shook his head and said with a smirk still on his face, "You're not giving me much of a **choice!"** When the snake said that last word the sword that he stored back into his stomach during some part of the battle came out of the demon lord's mouth to strike Naruto a killing blow only to be stopped by Sasuke.

The human had pushed the fox back with his foot just in time enough to avoid the snake's blade and while turning back to face the snake Sasuke snarled more enraged then he had ever been. Sasuke took the white kunai in his hand and dived under the sword to slit Orochimaru's throat, but even with the snake's death it was not enough for him and with a flash of bright light the gold chakra separated from the Uchiha to burn the body leaving only ash behind.

Sasuke stood on shaky knees since all the power he had absorbed was gone from him and his body was demanding rest, and when the boy did finally fall he fell into the awaiting arms of Naruto. The fox looked down at the boy, happy that he was safe and the threat of Orochimaru was finally gone.

**Little while later**

Naruto carried the unconscious Sasuke out of the Sound village still in shock of what he had seen just moments before, the power Sasuke had shown was unbelievable. Naruto sighed deeply as he sat down against the trunk of a large tree and while still holding the human to his chest the fox dug into his own pants' pocket to bring out a flare. Lighting it with his chakra the young demon then threw it a short distance away, and as he watched the blue colored smoke spiral up into the sky he hoped that his friends were safe and would see the signal and come. Smiling slightly he imagined his friends and uncle's expressions of when they found out that Orochimaru was dead. The content smile stayed on the fox's face as he slowly started to run his fingers through Sasuke's dark hair in conforting strokes.

This caused a loud purr to rumble through Sasuke's throat as he snuggled closer into Naruto's arms still soundly asleep.

**With the others** (The "Youth Squad plus Tsunade" heehee had to put that sorry! Gaara: -twitches in annoyance-)

Tsunade came upon the group quickly having seen a stream of yellow smoke coming from the area that the boys were in and to her surprise she saw that all the males seemed to be sporting some form of injury, but they were alive! Kida had a deep gash in his side, Akamaru was beat up and unconscious, Lee had a broken arm, Neji had a broken wing and several cuts, Shikamaru had a broken hand, and finally Gaara had only a shallow cut on his chest. The group looked up at the medic in surprise and Shikamaru said while holding his broken hand gently, "Lady Tsunade, wh-what are you doing here?"

Tsunade smirked down at the boys before moving forward to stand in front of Shikamaru and while taking his broken hand gently into her own she explained, "I was sent to the Sound Village by Kyuubi about a month ago to act as a spy. In fact I just spoke with Naruto just a while ago. I sent him to Orochimaru's palace then came here to see how you boys were doing."

After the explanation the coyote demoness started to heal each of the boys' injuries. She stopped though when she reached Gaara who was the last to be healed; something seemed to feel off to the female as she started to heal the youngest member of the group, frowning the legendary medic placed her hands on Gaara's stomach much to the raccoon's embarrassment. Green chakra glowed through the skin on the other demon's belly and was easily seen, the female frowned at this and while looking up Tsunade asked the red head in a very serious sounding voice, "Gaara-san, have you been having pain or feeling sick lately?" Gaara swallowed hard in slight fear that something was wrong but he finally nodded silently.

Lee looked at Tsunade afraid that something was wrong with his lover but she merely leaned over and whispered something into Gaara's ear. The red head's eyes went wide and he nearly fell over as he motioned for Lee to come over to him. The other males watched in confusion as the raccoon whispered something into the panther's ear, Lee's eyes wide before he passed out on the spot. Kiba moved closer to the motionless black haired male and while poking the body the dog demon asked in confusion, "What did you say to him Gaara? Is he even breathing still?" The young raccoon in question just smiled softly as he looked at the panther fondly.

It was then though that Neji saw a pillar of blue smoke shooting up into the sky coming from only a short distance off from the group. The half demon then shouted to the others trying to get their attention, "Look over there it's a signal from Naruto, he's got Sasuke!"

Tsunade looked at group confused on how they could know this and Shikamaru quickly explained by saying, "We each have flares that were met to tell us messages encase we got separated. Red is I'm badly injured and need help, yellow means anyone that is able to come here, blue is I have Sasuke safe and sound...purple met mission failed return home, and green is we're coming. I used a yellow one a short while ago to get the rest of us to regroup."

With that the deer lit a flare and threw it to the side watching as the green smoke egerely escaped from its top to travel higher and higher into the blue sky. The boys plus Tsunade then moved out quickly, all of them wanted to find the fox demon and find out what had happened. When the group did find the young lord they saw that he was sitting against a large tree and holding a sleeping Sasuke; who was only dressed in Naruto's over sized jacket. Naruto saw the others and smiled while motioning for them to come closer as he said, "Good to see that you guys are still in one piece! And guess what Orochimaru is dead!"

The other demons looked at the young demon in shock and Tsunade said the one word that was on everyones' mind, "How?" The fox's grin widened as he explained what had happened from when he first found Sasuke all the way to the present time not leaving out any of the details. "And to show that I'm now lying look at this!" Naruto said while reaching into his pocket to show the others the white kunai. Tsunade quickly grabbed the blade from Naruto's hands to look at it closer and sure enough the kunai was genuine. Shikamaru smiled slightly and said while stretching lazily, "So you got your proof huh, and not only that you got your revenge as well."

Naruto's eyes soften as the deer said this and said while looking down fondly at the still sleeping form of Sasuke, "Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without Sasuke. He's the one that ended that bastard's breath once and for all." Everyone smiled slightly as a peaceful aura started surrounded the group, but was broken by Kiba who had just remembered something very important, the dog demon then shouted out to the others in panic, "Crap the war is still going on back home!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: What's wrong with Gaara? You'll find out in the next chapter and if you think you have figured it out do NOT tell me or anyone!!I know that I might have spelled a few things wrong though in this chapter. ** Anyway please read and review!! Be kind!**

Naruto: Is everyone okay back home?!

Sasuke: What happened to me back there? You know the whole power thing, and is Itachi fighting back at the palace?!

Hyrulehalfbreed: All shall be revealed soon and everyone thank the people that helped me write this chapter, Sasunarulover4life and bluewolfeyes!!

Hyrulehalfbreed: **Heres a fun challenge for anyone that can draw! **I'd like it if someone would try and draw out a few scenes from this story, if you're interested **please tell me!!**


	17. War

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay new chapter, warning occness and stuff…you know the drill! Alright Kyuubi, Itachi, and the gang are trying to hold down the fort; but what will their reactions be when they find out Naruto's group left and then see the size of Orochimaru's army?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(Name of jutsu or author note!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka sighed as he started to sit up from his position on the hospital bed. It hurt his sore body to but the demon was determined to get out of the bed and go to the war meeting. "You shouldn't be trying to move on your own yet, you're still weak from the poison." Said a voice from the doorway, and the source turned out to be Kakashi who was leaning lazily against the door frame as he read from his orange book. The half demon had been visiting Iruka almost every 15 minutes and even rushed to his side when he found out what had happened. Kakashi had refused to leave the dolphin's side when he was still unconscious and had to be chased out of the room by Sakura who threatened to burn the half demon's precious books.

The dolphin couldn't help but blush slightly at the sight of the other man; there were two important reasons for this. One was that Iruka was only wearing a short hospital gown which was also open in the back and Kakashi was a well known pervert; the second reason was because he really did like Kakashi even though he drove him crazy at times by asking if he'd like to go out with him all the time but the dolphin always refused.

Iruka reached for his clothes and dressed under the covers not wanting to be seen by Kakashi's wandering eyes as he said to the other, "I need to go to the meeting, I know I can't fight in my condition but I feel that I need to be there. I am a part of the Leaf Village after all." Finally fully dressed the dolphin took a stood up from the bed and took a shaky step forward as Kakashi said simply without taking his eyes from his book, "You know you won't make it even half way down the hall, right?"

The other just ignored him though as he took a few more shaky steps towards the door, sighing Kakashi snapped his book shut and walked towards Iruka easily lifting the smaller male into his arms then started to carry him down to hall towards Kyuubi's study.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" the blushing dolphin shouted out in protest, but the half demon only smiled through his mask and said, "I'm taking you to the war meeting and Iruka...would you like to go out with me sometime?" Iruka rolled his eyes in annoyance, but let a soft smile spread across his face as he said, "I'd love too Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at Iruka in shock before asking dumbfounded, "Did you just agree to go on a date with me?" Iruka laughed softly as he said teasingly, "Yes, I think you've waited long enough for me to say yes, don't you?"

The half demon could only stare at the other in his arms before he pulled down his mask and placed a soft kiss on the shocked demon's lips.

**A little while later (Anko is a snake demon, Kurenai is a clouded leopard,**** Asuma is a monkey since his father was the third hokage and could summon a monkey I decided to make him a monkey. Though a monkey and a leopard being paired together is kind of weird)  
**

Kyuubi sighed as he looked across the faces of the people that crowded his study; silently he counted them off in his mind thinking to himself, _'Alright there's Itachi-kun, Shukaku, Zabuza, Shikaku, Gai, Kisame, Kakashi, Iruka, Shizune, Hinata, Sakura, Kankuro, Temari, Chouji, Ino, Shino, TenTen, Haku, Asuma, Kurenai, __Anko...hmm there's some people missing; but who and why is it so quite in here? WAIT QUITE?!' _

"Where's Naruto!?" Kyuubi shouted realizing that one of the missing persons was his loud mouthed nephew. "Gaara's not here either!" Shukaku said in surprise while casting his gaze around the room looking for his missing son. "Hmm my troublesome son is gone too." Shikaku said through an annoyed sigh as he rested his head on one of his hands lazily. "The youthfulness in the room has gone down so much hmm..." Gai mussed aloud while placing a hand to his chin deep in thought before he continued by saying with a river of tears running down his face, "That means my darling apprentice Lee is gone!!" The others though just sweat dropped at the sorry sight of the panther demon as he gave his "youthfulness" speech as a wave splashed behind him dramatically.

From his spot on one of the couches in the cramped study the bandaged up Iruka said in surprise, "Neji and Kiba are missing as well." Frowning the dolphin demon looked across the faces in the room looking at each person in turn; he froze though when he saw the slightly guilty expressions that Kakashi's (don't ask how Iruka could tell with that mask) and the younger members of the group had on their faces. Iruka knew that he probably couldn't get the information out of the children so he turned to his half demon newly made lover, who was sitting next to him on the couch.

"Kakashi you know something don't you?" The brown haired man said softly almost huskily as he moved to lean his head closer to the other's face; Iruka was hoping that seduction might get the man to talk, but the dolphin did have a back up plan though if it didn't work. If Kakashi had his mask down the others would have seen a slight blush spread across his face at the sudden affection of his lover, but the half demon composed himself and said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "I don't know what you're talking about Iruka-kun."

Iruka frowned and quickly reached up to the top of the half dog demon's head and giving it a hard tug he said, "Talk!" Kakashi let out a whimper of pain before giving in saying quickly hoping to get his ear freedom from pain, "Alright, alright! I give! Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Gaara all went to the hidden village in the sound to try and save Sasuke themselves!"

Kyuubi's eyes widened as he shouted out in rage and shock, "They did what?! We have to go stop them before they get themselves killed!" Everyone winced at the tone of the demon lord's voice and Shino said simply, "It's too late they left about 3 hours ago."

The fox demon stared down at his desk in frustration and it looked like he wanted to scream out his anger to the world. Itachi sensed this and hoping to calm his master down the human put a hand on the lord's shoulder comfortingly. Kyuubi sighed deeply and looked at Itachi thankful for the other's calming and caring presence, but the soothing atmosphere was broken when from the window he heard Hinata call out while stuttering, "Th-there's a la-large army a-about 5 m-miles from here and it's approaching f-fast."

"What?!" Shukaku shouted in surprise as he looked out of the large window trying to see what the human did through the thick fog; but to his surprise he couldn't. "How do you know? I can't see anything through this fog!" Hinata shrunk away quickly and whispered out so lowly that the demon had to strain to hear her answer, "I have sh-sharp e-eyes, be-because I am a Hy-Hyuuga." The raccoon frowned in confusion, still not understanding how a human could have better eyesight then a demon even though he knew that Neji had sharp eyes as well.

Kyuubi got everyone's attention though by starting to make war plans; when he seemed happy enough with his strategy he said to the others, "Alright there will be four leaders and they shall each take a side of the palace. The leaders are going to be Zabuza, Shukaku, Shikaku, and myself. You can pick the people you want to come with you."

Zabuza went first quickly picking Kisame, Haku, and TenTen; the dragon wanted these people for obvious reasons. The shark demon knew powerful water jutsus and had his sword, Samehada, which strangely enough absorbed chakra and shaved instead of cut; Kisame was also a vicious fighter and Zabuza couldn't help but pity the fool that had to fight him. Haku was also picked because the demon lord of course wanted his lover by his side and the water serpent also had a powerful bloodline ability that allowed him to control water and ice. TenTen was a master of all blades, and could easily attack no matter where she was.

After Zabuzu was done Shukaku quickly started to pick his squad by saying, "Alright I'll take Kankuro, Temari, Shino, Gai, and Hinata." The Hyuuga shook her head softly in disbelief and asked in shock, "Wha-what?"

Hinata had thought that she wouldn't even see battle since most demons didn't want to have a weak human on their side; the girl did want to help though in some way or another. Hinata could see why the demon lord wanted the others on his team though; Kankuro could use his puppets to fight, Temari had her fan, Shino had his bugs, and Gai had his amazing speed and strength, but what about her? Shukaku just shrugged his shoulders lightly and explained simply, "You have sharp eyes like Neji so you can act as a look out." Hinata sighed in relief glad to have a job that could help the others and work with her skills.

Now it was Shikaku's turn and he quickly picked out Chouji, Ino, Asuma, and Kurenai. Chouji had the ability to expand his body, Ino could control a person's body and mind, Asuma had knuckle blades, and Kurenai could do powerful genjutsus. It was obvious that the deer wanted a team that could do genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu.

Kyuubi finally nodded his head showing that he was happy with the others' choices and said, "Okay that leaves my team as Kakashi, Shizune, Anko, and Sakura. Now let's move out Zabuza you take the south side of the palace, there's a lake over there that you can use to your advantage. Shukaku you take the east, Shikaku you're in the west, and I'll take the north."

The group nodded their heads in agreement and started to make their way out of the study. Kyuubi was the last one to leave the room but he was stopped by Itachi who had grabbed his hand. Looking down the fox saw the slightly hurt and determined look on the Uchiha's face as he said with a little bit of anger slipping into his voice, "I can fight please let me come with you!"

Kyuubi just frowned slightly though before he said firmly yet comfortingly to the human in front of him, "I don't want you to get hurt Itachi-kun, now please just stay here with Iruka-san. I'll be fine and be back before you know it." Itachi opened his mouth to argue but he was silenced by Kyuubi's lips being placed over his own softly. Kyuubi did not waste a second as he quickly slipped his tongue inside of Itachi's open mouth making the smaller male moan as the fox mapped out the inside of the Uchiha's mouth. As quickly as the kiss started though it stopped and Itachi almost whimpered at the lost, but when the human opened his eyes he saw that Kyuubi was shutting the door of the study and the click of a lock followed.

Itachi wanted to scream in frustration; he just couldn't believe that he had been tricked so easily, but the human contained himself somehow and simply settled for sitting on the couch with a slight pout on his face. Iruka looked at the human with a small smile as he said to the Uchiha, "Don't worry Itachi-kun everything will be fine Kyuubi is the strongest demon alive after all."

Itachi just shook his head though still not wanting to believe that Kyuubi thought that he was useless in a fight. But it was then that the Uchiha realized that the window in the study was facing the north! _'That means I can see Kyuubi-kun fighting!' _Itachi thought to himself in shock and Iruka could only watch in shock as the human's body moved so fast that it appeared to be a blur. In a split second though the dark haired young man reappeared to be looking out of the window intently. Iruka blinked rapidly trying to make sure that he hadn't just been seeing things, seeing that he wasn't going insane he looked at Itachi asking softly, "How did you get there? I've never seen a human move that fast before in my life!"

Said human looked at the demon in confusion and quickly tried to figure out how he DID manage to do the strange feat. "I don't know." Itachi finally said while looking back out of the window trying to see if he could find Kyuubi. It didn't take him long since the fox demon's red hair stuck out, it relieved him though to see that the demon lord seemed to be holding his own against the enemy forces. But the human couldn't help but long to be next to his master and help him fight.

Iruka seemed to know this and he felt the same, for he wanted to be next to Kakashi right now but couldn't because he was so injured. "Itachi come here." The dolphin finally said trying to grab the human's attention away from the window. Itachi turned to the other in confusion but he wouldn't allow the other to see that as he walked over to him slowly, unsure of what the demon wanted.

"Here take this and join Kyuubi-sama, but please...be careful. I think Kyuubi would lose it if you got hurt. There's a secret passage that leads out of here and to the outside; all you have to do is take out the red book on the fifth self in that bookcase." Iruka explained as he handed Itachi a pouch filled with kunai and shuriken, then pointed to the rigged bookcase. Itachi couldn't help but let a little bit of shock appear on his face as he said softly, "You don't have to do this Iruka-san." The demon just shook his head and said softly, "Yes I do, now please hurry and go to Kyuubi." Itachi finally nodded his head in understanding before going to the book case. Looking from the bottom up the human started to count the selves, but stopped dead when he reached the fifth self and saw the red book lodged between the others.

Itachi swallowed hard knowing that this could very well be a trap but he put his fears aside and with a quick motion he pulled the book out of it's resting place making a shower of dust come with it; which blinded the human. Itachi couldn't do a thing as he felt something slam into his back and slid him forward. When he could see again though the human found himself in what looked like a dimly lit windowless hallway and the thing that had pushed him turned out to be the bookcase.

Itachi narrowed his eyes trying to see through the dim lighting and suddenly saw everything become brighter and clearer. _'What's going on?'_ The Uchiha thought to himself as he started to walk down the hallway, he stopped though when he passed a mirror and nearly feel backwards when he saw red eyes that had three spinning tomoes around each pupil staring back at him. Frowning the human placed a hand to the cold glass and watched as the reflection did the same; Itachi shook his head in disbelief and thought to himself in frustration,_ 'What the hell is going on? Those are my eyes but why do they look so strange?...I can't think of that right now I have to find Kyuubi.'_

Itachi took his eyes away from the mirror to continue down the hall hoping that the exit would soon appear and thankfully it did!

Just 20 feet ahead of him Itachi saw a door and he quickly ran forward to jerk it open. His efforts were rewarded by a gust of fresh air and the sight of the palace courtyard spread out before him. Sighing deeply in relief, Itachi then started to make his way towards the wall that separated him from the fight that was taking place right on the other side. Taking a deep breath the Uchiha gathered all the strength he could to jump to the top of the wall and thankfully he made the almost impossible jump.

Itachi looked down at the scene before him and saw Sakura, Shizune, Kakashi, and Anko all fighting a little ways off too focused on their own battles to see him. But when he looked for Kyuubi his heart nearly stopped the fox demon was so busy fighting off smaller demons that he didn't see another coming up behind him to stab him through the heart with a long thin sword. "Kyuubi look out!" Itachi shouted as he drew a kunai from the pouch that Iruka gave him and with a swift motion the human threw the blade straight into the advancing demon's heart.

The fox lord turned around just in time to see the demon fall to the ground lifelessly; blood pooling onto the ground from the puncture wound. In shock Kyuubi looked up to see Itachi standing on the top of the palace wall. "What the hell are you doing?!" The fox shouted in rage as he destroyed another demon with a ball of fire that he shot out of his mouth (Grand Fire Ball jutsu); though the question was directed to Itachi. "Saving your tail...or tails." The human shouted back as he threw more kunai and shuriken into the enemy forces.

Kyuubi wasn't happy but he couldn't argue since the attacks on him kept coming; but he soon found himself being grateful for having Itachi to cover his back though he couldn't figure out how the human's eye sight and aim could be so good. Also the Uchiha had to have strength to throw the weapons so hard that they could go straight through demon flesh! _'Maybe having Itachi on the battle field is a good thing.'_ the fox thought to himself with a smile on his face as he sliced another demon in half with his claws and out of the corner of his eye Kyuubi saw another demon fall from a kunai to the heart by Itachi. (I don't know how a person could smile while killing someone but Kyuubi did oh well -shrug- Kyuubi: It was no one important so who cares?)

The fox's happiness was cut short though when he saw something that broke his heart. An unseen kunai had come sailing out of the shadows to strike Itachi in the chest and from where Kyuubi was standing IN THE HEART! Itachi's eyes widened in shock as he coughed up blood into his hand; his legs became shaky and soon he felt himself falling forward and off of the wall. Kyuubi ran forward completely forgetting about the war...the battle...everything; only one thing mattered to the demon lord and that was Itachi!

Itachi closed his eyes tightly expecting to meet the hard ground but to his surprise he didn't and when he opened his eyes he saw Kyuubi holding him tightly to his chest. "Kyuu...bi...kun, I'm...sorry." Itachi said weakly feeling his energy slowly drift out of him like the blood from the wound in his chest, the human was deeply sadden that he had failed his master. "Itachi don't worry you'll be okay! We'll get you healed up!" Kyuubi said feeling tears start to leak down his face, but when Itachi closed his red eyes and his breathing stopped the fox shouted out in despair, "Itachi! Please I don't want to lose you...Ita-Itachi?"

But even with the demon's frantic cries the other's eyes did not reopen. Kyuubi leaned over the still body as he felt tears run down his face and then slid onto the human's clothing; Kyuubi swallowed hard while trembling horribly in rage and sadness the fox said slowly, "...Itachi...you will be avenged don't you worry."

Kyuubi slowly set Itachi's body down behind him and then slowly turned towards the enemy forces, who backed away not sure of what the demon lord was going to do next. Suddenly red chakra flared out of the demon's body to encircle the enraged fox, slowly Kyuubi crouched down on all fours and he shook his head from side to side making the sound of cracking bones echo throughout the battle field. "You...will...pay for...hurting...Itachi!" Kyuubi roared out as dark red fur spread over his body and slowly the demon's body grew in size until a monstrous nine tailed fox stood in it's place.

And without anything more then a warning growl the giant fox leaped forward killing and destroying everything in it's path, but Kyuubi's main target though was the enemy forces that had caused the death of the one he loved.

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief at the sight before him; _'Kyuubi going into a rage, Itachi lying on the ground bleeding and not breathing, and Naruto missing...thing's couldn't get worse.' _Kakashi thought to himself sadly; but he knew that the only thing that he could do now was try and save Itachi so he shouted out to the two medics that were currently healing some of the small wounds that Anko had gotten, "Sakura! Shizune! Itachi is down and he needs medical help immediately!" The two females looked up in surprise but quickly followed the half demon to where Itachi was lying.

Sakura immediately started to look for vital signs and to her relief found that the human still had a heart beat but it was very weak almost unnoticeable. Shizune frowned and said while looking at the blade that was still embedded in Itachi's chest, "I can't remove the kunai it's right below his heart. If I try I might accidentally cut his heart open." Sakura growled softly in frustration before saying with a bit of desperation slipping into her voice, "But if it's not removed we won't be able to stop the bleeding...no matter what we do he might end up dead!" The pink lioness dug into her pouch to get out bandages as she thought to herself in anger,_ 'If we don't remove the kunai he'll bleed to death but if we do we might cut his heart...What the hell are we supposed to do then?!'_

Anko who had followed the others snapped her fingers in realization as she thought up a plan and said quickly, "I have an idea wait here." With that said the snake demon disappeared in a swirl of leaves only to reappear again shortly with Hinata in tow.

Anko quickly turned on her heel and with as smirk on her face she leaned close to Hinata's face while saying, "You have sharp eyes right magot!? Well we need you to remove this kunai without harming Itachi...his life already hangs in the balance!" (Anko is NOT racist against Humans just so you know!) Hinata was terrified of Anko for she had heard that the snake demoness was more frightening then Kyuubi on a bad day and she freaked others out for her own amusement; but when the human saw Itachi all her thoughts and fears were abandoned as she ran forward to kneel next to the critically injured male.

Hinata swallowed hard before closing her eyes tightly and to the demons' surprise she started to do hand signs!

"What's going on?! Humans can't use chakra, right?" Shizune asked the others her confusion clearly showing as she stared in shock as the girl finally reopened her eyes once again as she said something that caught everyone's attention, "Byakugan!" And with that one word the veins around her eyes were bulging out! Hinata ignored everything around her as she looked into Itachi's chest; she then took the handle of the blade firmly and slowly slid the kunai out of the human's chest. As soon as the blade was clear Sakura and Shizune quickly moved forward to start healing and bandaging Itachi.

Hinata let out a small sigh as she sat back to watch the medics do their job; she frowned though when she saw that the wound was already starting to heal itself before the healing chakra even touched it. Finally Sakura drew away from Itachi as she said while wiping a bead of sweat off of her forehead, "He's in the safe zone and should be around in an hour or so. I'm surprised though that it was so easy to heal, aren't you Shizune?" Shizune nodded her head in agreement and everyone couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at this information, but they were now faced with the challenge of trying to calm down an enraged fox lord.

Kakashi looked up and to his surprise found that all of the enemy forces were now dead and the monstrous fox was now taking his anger out on the nearby trees. Sighing out deeply in annoyance Kakashi started to cautiously make his way towards Kyuubi who didn't seem to even notice the half demon's approach. "Kyuubi...Itachi's not dead he's injured but he's going to pull through." Kakashi finally said making the fox turn to face him with shock clearly showing in his blood red eyes.

Slowly the fox decreased in size and its fur receded until the demon lord in his original form stood in its place. "Re-really? Itachi's going to okay?" Kyuubi finally asked as he felt his bones finally pop back into place. And to the fox's joy Kakashi nodded his head. Anko suddenly appeared next to Kakashi and said to Kyuubi happy that the demon lord was back to his senses, "And there's more good news all of Orochimaru's forces have been destroyed."

Kyuubi smiled softly; though he really didn't give a damn about Orochimaru's forces he was just glad that Itachi was okay. Turning on his heel Kyuubi quickly went to the place that Itachi was still lying and smiled seeing that Hinata, Sakura, and Shizune were sitting around the unconscious male to make sure nothing happened to him. "When will he be waking up?" The fox whispered softly to Sakura who nearly had a heart attack when she saw him behind her. Finally getting her heart rate back to normal Sakura whispered back hoping not to disturb the resting human, "Probably in a little bit but you should be thanking Hinata she's the one who managed to get the kunai out without harming him...She's the one that saved his life."

The demon lord looked up to stare at the human female in question; Kyuubi slowly walked towards Hinata who looked up at him questioningly. Kyuubi then crouched down so he was eye to eye with the girl as he said, "I can't thank you enough Hinata-sama you saved Itachi's life."

Hinata's violet eyes went wide in shock and she couldn't help but stutter while in the presence of the demon lord, "Sa-sama?" N-no Kyuubi-sama, I-I wo-would have do-done it anyway. Ita-Itachi's a childhood fri-friend of mi-mine." Kyuubi's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't ask anymore questions, for he heard something that made his heart leap up. "Kyuubi-kun?"

The fox looked down to see that Itachi's eyes were now open and he was looking up at him expectantly. "Itachi..." Kyuubi said softly as he knelled down next to the Uchiha and gently pulled him into a hug as he whispered into his ear, "Don't you **ever **pull a stunt like that again got it? I thought that I was going to lose you and I don't think that I could stand to live even another day without you in my life...Itachi I love you."

Itachi's eyes widened in shock for he had never in his wildest dreams imagined that his master would say those words; the ones that he had hoped the demon lord would say to him even though he was a lowly human. Finally Itachi nuzzled his face into the crook of Kyuubi's neck as he whispered back, "I love you too Kyuubi, I really do." Both couldn't hold back their sighs of relief for they were overjoyed by the fact that the love wasn't one sided. It was soon after that that the demon lords and the others arrived on the scene; everyone seemed to be at ease with the fact that Orochimaru's army had been destroyed but they were still restless since they had no idea of knowing what had happened to the group that had gone to try and save Sasuke from Orochimaru himself.

"Everyone we're back and guess who we have!!" Called a happy sounding voice from the top of one of the few trees that had not been destroyed by Kyuubi's rampage, everyone recognized the voice to be the number one hyperactive knuckle headed fox demon's! Itachi and Kyuubi's heads shot up to see the missing young males and Tsunade, but what caught Itachi's eyes was that in Naruto's arms was a sleeping Sasuke!

"Sasuke's safe." Itachi whispered to himself and he couldn't help but let a small smile spread across his face. Kyuubi was happy to see his nephew but he was still pissed off by the younger kitsune's antics and he yelled out to him, "You are so dead when you get down here and better have an explanation ready mister!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay did anyone nearly cry in that chapter because you thought Itachi was going to die? **Well please Review I'll update as soon as I can! The deal with Gaara will be revealed in the next chapter And there might be a lemon in there too or in the one after that!**

Naruto: I'm in big trouble aren't I?

Kyuubi: Yup!

Naruto: Umm heehee bye bye! -runs away-

Kyuubi: NARUTO!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!


	18. After the battle

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay new chapter I do not own Naruto and stuff. I hope you like the chapter!!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(Name of jutsu or author note!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto swallowed hard, he was now in his uncle's study sitting on one of the large couches with Sasuke still sleeping soundly on his lap and the ones that had accompanied him on the rescue mission to the sound village sat next to him or stood nearby. Across from the young kitsune on another couch on the other side of the small table sat Kyuubi; who was currently massaging his temples trying to stop the headache that he knew was coming on. With a deep sigh Kyuubi finally asked slowly, "What happened, and why did you do something so reckless?"

Naruto quickly explained in detail what had happened to the group up until the point that he had found Sasuke locked up in the cell that Orochimaru was holding him in. Every now and then the other members of the group would add their own experiences to the story. The telling though stopped when Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes slowly to look at his surroundings; Naruto smiled when he saw this and said to the young Uchiha in his lap, "Good to see you're awake Sasuke-kun."

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Sasuke said in shock as he quickly sat up from his laying down position, but as he turned his head to face the demon the boy's hand fell on Naruto's thigh and THAT was when Sasuke realized that he was sitting in the kitsune's lap and a scarlet colored blush quickly spread across the Uchiha's face. The demon just grinned at Sasuke though as he wrapped his arms around the waist of the dark haired boy and said, "We were just telling the story of what had happened, why don't you tell them what happened to you?"

Sasuke looked unsure but Naruto gave his hand a gentle squeeze to show that it was okay and that gave him the confidence to tell what had happened to him after being kidnapped by Orochimaru. But as Sasuke went into more detail his eyes turned crimson and from the human's body came a killer intent so strong that all of the occupants in the room were starting to shake from it! (Just so you know Sasuke only got to the point to where he had been found by Naruto)

Never had the demon lords felt something like this before and they could only watch in amazement as the dangerous aura slowly started to disappear as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist even tighter and whispered comforting words into his ear to calm him down. Itachi couldn't help but stare at his little brother in shock and he quickly stood up from his seat next to Kyuubi to sit on the same couch as Sasuke and Naruto; the younger fox looked up at the older Uchiha in confusion but he soon saw that Itachi's presence seemed to calm Sasuke down even more.

Seeing that everything seemed to be back under control, though he was still a little jealous that Itachi was now sitting by his nephew instead of him; Kyuubi then started to rant at Naruto and the other members that were part of the rescue group for leaving and not at least telling him or the other adults.

"Kakashi told us to go!" Kiba said obviously trying to save his own hide as he hid behind Hinata; who merely blushed deeply and shook her head slightly at her mate's antics. (You can't blame him Kyuubi is scary!!) Kyuubi sent a death glare at the half demon in question; Kakashi swallowed hard and scratched the back of his head sheepishly while letting out a nervous laugh.

Naruto spoke up then trying to save everyone's skin, including Kakashi's by saying; "I guess I need to tell you guys one more important detail...heehee Orochimaru is dead." "WHAT?!" Shouted almost very voice from the room in shock. Naruto smiled sheepishly and quickly told the story of his battle with the snake lord to the point that Sasuke fought back and saved his life by stopping Orochimaru's sword from piercing him through the heart. The kitsune didn't continue though because he wanted Sasuke to recount what had happened to him since Naruto couldn't really explain it.

Seeing what Naruto wanted him to do Sasuke slowly told the group about what had happened to him when he took the white kunai into his hand and to prove his point he showed them the blade in question. Naruto took over the story once again after that explaining how Sasuke was running on all fours, his eyes turned red with three tomas, the pupil had turned slitted later, and how the Uchiha was acting like a cat.

(Minato's special kunais were three pronged I'm sorry that I didn't mention that before! I kinda just found that out from a picture and a story that I read -sweatdrop-)

After the whole story had been told Kyuubi slowly took the kunai out of the human's hand and after examining the three pronged blade he said, "There's no doubt this is my twin brother's and Naruto's father's kunai. That gold aura you spoke of must have been the chakra that Minato stored in it before he died. His color of chakra was golden which is rare in kitsunes since it is usually red. He was even known as the yellow flash since of his color of chakra, hair, and impressive speed. I think it reacted to Sasuke because it sensed that he was trying to help Naruto, but...the kunai only triples one's power which means Sasuke would still have had to have a lot of power to begin with to take down Orochimaru. As for why Sasuke acted like a cat the only thing that I can think of to explain it is that Sasuke must have a little bit of demon blood in him. A very small amount that is almost unnoticeable, probably feline blood and it was awakened by the chakra overload. I don't really know how feline demon blood got into the Uchiha race but it is there in Sasuke and probably in Itachi as well. Along with the strange abilities they get from their eyes; such as speed, sharp eye sight, and strength."

Kyuubi finished his explanation and leaned back on the couch letting the others slowly absorb this new and surprising information. It shocked Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi more then anyone else though and the three had to go over the information in their heads a few more times to get all of the facts straight. "I'm glad that we can finally explain this. " Itachi said softly as he looked at his little brother who seemed to agree with him.

Shikamaru frowned and placed a hand to his chin in thought as he said, "Well everything has turned out fine but Gaara I have a question...What was going on with you, Lee, and Tsunade?" Gaara couldn't help but let a small blush take over his face and he quickly turned around in his chair so that no one could see it as he said, "Tsunade-sama told me that I am...That I am pregnant."

A deathly quite surrounded the room as a tense atmosphere that promised death surround the room, Lee smiled nervously when he saw the source of the killer intent was coming from both Kankurou and Temari. Shukaku looked up lazily from picking dried blood out of the fur on his tail to say to Lee slowly, "If I were you and valued your life I would be running now."

Lee took the warning to heart and quickly ran out of the room fearing for his life since Temari and Kankurou were right on his heels and were screaming death threats at the panther demon for touching and impregnating their little brother. The others looked at the scene that had just unfolded and then turned back to Shukaku who was not making any effort to stop the three. When the raccoon demon lord saw the others were staring at him he just shrugged and said with a hint of amusement slipping into his voice, "Don't worry they won't be able to catch Lee, he's still too fast for them."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes and said slowly, "If they break anything you have to pay for it Shukaku." Shukaku only shrugged again and said, "Why should I? You owe me one for when you brought Naruto to my house when he was teething. Now if they break anything that makes us even."

Kyuubi winced at the memory; his nephew had one of the most destructive teething stages he had ever seen and the demon lord made the mistake of taking the kit with him to the village hidden in the sand for a meeting. It was easy to say that half of the furniture in the raccoon lord's home was destroyed by the young demon by the time that the meeting was over and to the fox's surprise Shukaku decided not to charge Kyuubi for the cost of replacements.

**CRASH! CLANG! **The sound of breaking glass and splintering wood sounded throughout the palace and Kyuubi couldn't help but twitch, he knew though that he really couldn't do anything about it but clean up the pieces later.

The fox lord sent one last growl at the raccoon before his attention was dragged away to the disturbing yet hilarious sight of Gai giving a youth speech to Gaara and of how happy he was about Gaara having a child, the demon in question though looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock. The youngest raccoon seemed to have formed an idea of how to escape from the "youthful" demon and said quickly hoping that it would work, "Excuse me Gai-san but I believe that I need to go save Lee from being harmed by my brother and sister. Forgive me."

The red head quickly stood up after that was said and moved towards the door but he froze when he heard what Gai said next, "Do not worry Gaara-kun, I can finish what I was saying when you get back!" Gaara sighed deeply trying to hide his despair as he continued to walk out of the room and making his way towards the sounds of screams, curses, and the breaking of furniture.

Sasuke stared after Gaara and couldn't help but pity the demon; not only was the raccoon pregnant but he had to deal with Gai! Sighing the young Uchiha leaned against Naruto's chest and against his will to stay up started to fall asleep against the fox.

Naruto; who had been watching the amusing sight of Haku slapping Zabuza's hand away from his ass while he was trying to read a scroll, finally took notice that Sasuke had fallen asleep.

"I'm going to go to bed now. Sasuke's still tired and it's late." Naruto said as he stood up and started to carry Sasuke towards his room. Itachi sighed deeply he could go for nap too but he wasn't about to admit it, Kyuubi noticed this though and said to the others, "We should all be going probably, after all Naruto is right about it being late and the villages still don't know of Orochimaru's death and the end of this stupid war."

The others quickly agreed and started to make their leave, when the last two people left (Kakashi carrying a blushing Iruka) the fox lord turned to Itachi and offered him a hand. Letting a small smile spread across his face the dark haired human took the offered hand and let his lover lead him towards his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and well I'm going on vacation so I won't update for awhile, but **please review and be kind! Lemon in next chapter!  
**


	19. My mate part one

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay I'm finally back from vacation! I do not own Naruto, and of course there is some occness in these chapters as you already know! This chapter is for all of you that stayed with this story and reviewed! Now here's your cookie or would you prefer a lemon? I'll just give you guys the lemon I promised! Sorry that it took so long!

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**action or important**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THUMP!**

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as his once deep and peaceful sleep was broken by a loud crashing sound that had come from a short distance away from where he was lying. Sitting up quickly to see where he was the young Uchiha saw that he was once again in the safety of Naruto's room and that the sound that had awoken him had come from the bathroom. All the lights were turned off, but the windows let in just enough light so that a person could see clearly around the large room.

After letting out a small sigh of relief Sasuke looked down to see that he was sitting on Naruto's bed and ONLY dressed in a dark blue silk robe; besides this though the human discovered that his hair was also wet! A blush quickly spread across the dark haired male's face as he thought to himself,_ 'Naruto must have bathed me while I was sleeping and put this on me. I can't believe that I slept through that! I guess he must be bathing himself right now.' _

Sasuke swallowed hard as he started to think over all the things that had happened to him since the night that he had first met the young fox demon,_ 'Naruto has done so much for me since then, I can't help it...I know I have fallen for him.'_ It was then that Sasuke made his decision.

The human quickly stood up from the bed and stood by the bathroom door to wait for Naruto's return, and he didn't have to wait long for the door soon opened to reveal Naruto dressed in only an orange robe. The fox didn't seem to even notice the Uchiha who was standing behind him for he was too busy rubbing the back of his head where Sasuke could see a small bump forming.

"Naruto."

"Wh-what?! Sasuke! I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I kinda slipped in the bathtub and fell." Naruto said quickly, hoping that the other wasn't mad at him for disturbing his sleep the blond knew all too well that the whole castle had probably heard his fall.

Sasuke just shook his head though as he said once again, "Naruto."

"Yeah Sasuke, what is it?" Naruto asked as he finally looked into Sasuke's awaiting eyes, and that's when he knew what the human was about to say; for he could see that the boy's dark colored eyes were filled with both love and admiration as he said firmly yet softly, "I'm ready, Naruto. Every action you have made since that night has been for my benefit. I appreciate that now...and I'm ready to be yours. I really do love you."

Naruto faltered slightly for he had never believed in his life that Sasuke would say those words and he said in a voice laced with the same amount of love that the other boy had, "I love you too Sasuke more than anything in the world and I want to make you my mate, but are you sure? I mean we can wait if you want to."

In reality though Naruto really did want Sasuke to agree but he didn't want to hurt the human again; though it was hard for him to control himself when both he and Sasuke were only dressed in thin robes that could be seen through easily.

Sasuke's heart jumped at Naruto's words and he quickly moved forward towards the young demon wanting to show the nervous fox how much he truly wanted this. Naruto though took a step back from the other male as he approached unsure of what Sasuke was planning on doing, but this caused him to fall backwards onto his own bed.

Naruto swallowed hard when he saw Sasuke move onto the bed as well and then move forward so that he was practically sitting in the other's lap as he whisper softly into the kitsune's ear, "I'm sure Naruto, please let me show you that."

Naruto shivered at Sasuke's husky sounding voice and finally nodded slightly giving the human permission to do whatever he pleased to him. Sasuke smirked as he quickly moved backwards to kneel down between the young demon's legs. Sasuke then let out a slow breath out of his mouth making the hot air hit Naruto's unclothed crotch which caused the fox's whole body to shudder at the sensation that had made shivers run up and down his spin. The human couldn't help but grin slightly at his lover's reaction, but he put that aside though as he started to lick and suck on Naruto's hardening member.

Naruto couldn't hold back his moans as Sasuke sucked the tip of his dick, but it nearly drove him to the brink of insanity that Sasuke was purposely teasing him by never taking his whole member into his hot mouth. "Damnit Sasuke, -pant- stop teasing -pant- me before I -pant- make you." Naruto growled out through ragged breaths as he dug his claws deep into the blankets of his bed as hard as he could nearly ripping the thick cloth.

Sasuke quickly heeded the fox's command and took Naruto into his mouth fully, then bobbed his head and deep throated the demon. Said demon was starting to see stars as waves of pleasure started to overcome him at Sasuke actions, but he gently gripped the back of the human's head and while weaving his fingers into the soft dark locks of the Uchiha's hair he slowly pushed the boy off of him.

Sasuke glared at Naruto not understanding why he had stopped him; damnit he wanted to taste Naruto fully and he had just been stopped before he had the chance, but the demon just grinned down at the frustrated and pouting Sasuke as he suddenly grabbed his shoulders and shifted both of them over, making the two switch positions so that Naruto was on top and Sasuke was now on the bottom with the now eager demon straddling his hips.

Grinning down at Sasuke's surprised dark colored eyes Naruto leaned down and captured the raven's lips, quickly slipping his tongue into Sasuke's open mouth. Both tongues danced with each other as they fought for dominance but Naruto won in the end and the two finally had to part from lack of air.

The fox didn't waist any time in pulling off both of their robes and then descended on Sasuke's neck to start biting, nipping, and sucking on sensitive skin there making delicious moans come from the dark haired male. "Na-Naruto." Sasuke gasped out as he suddenly felt the demon sink his teeth deep into the spot where his neck and shoulder met. It didn't hurt much but it had caught him off guard; he hadn't expected Naruto to put a mating mark on him.

_'A mating mark marks the wearer as belonging to another and the mark even gives off the scent of the person that had given the mark so that another demon could easily tell that the wearer was taken and who their mate was. Usually a mating mark would deter most people who were interested in the wearer especially if they smelled that the mark was from a powerful demon.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at Naruto in shock for he knew that mating marks were only given if the person was sure that they wanted to spend the rest of their life with the one they gave it to and felt true love for them.

Naruto though just grinned as he licked his tongue over the wound healing it up and once it had fully closed he pulled away to look at the expression on Sasuke's face. At least that was his plan, but Sasuke had pulled him into a deep kiss and he shivered as the human took control of the kiss by slipping his tongue into the demon's mouth and played with his tongue trying to encourage the demon into another battle for dominance.

Letting out a low growl to show that he accepted Sasuke's challenge, Naruto quickly nipped at the human's tongue lightly and playfully causing Sasuke's tongue to retreat into his own mouth but Naruto's followed and another battle ensued.

Naruto once again won much to Sasuke's annoyance but when they broke apart this time the fox started to make a new line of kisses and bites from Sasuke's lips all the way down to the human's chest. He stopped though when he reached one of the other male's nipples and he teasingly swirled his tongue around it and nipped it until it was hard and all the while he was massaging the other with one of his hands teasing it by scrapping his claws roughly against it.

Sasuke couldn't help but gasp in pleasure as Naruto did this; the young demon wasn't done teasing his new mate yet though and he quickly moved down from Sasuke's chest to his groin where he took a good long look at Sasuke's length and licked his lips before taking it into his mouth causing Sasuke too practically mew out with pleasure. (Just like a cat would!)

Grinning widely up at Sasuke Naruto started to rake his teeth lightly over the member in his mouth making Sasuke throw back his head as a wave of pleasure came over him. The fox then started to suck on the sensitive tip of Sasuke's length occasionally dipping his tongue into the slit that was already leaking.

Sasuke couldn't control himself the pleasure was just too much and he released into Naruto's mouth, who quickly swallowed not wanting to waste a drop of Sasuke's wonderful taste.

Finally letting go of the member in his mouth Naruto kissed Sasuke passionately, but he soon replace his mouth with his fingers, Sasuke quickly got the idea and started to suck on the digits. Finally deeming them wet enough Naruto slipped his fingers out of Sasuke's mouth and shifted the human's legs over his shoulders and then placed the now slick fingers at the Uchiha's entrance; he stopped though and his blue eyes looked deep into the dark ones of Sasuke's looking for any sign of unease as he whispered softly, "Are you sure?"

Sasuke just nodded his head in determination, but he couldn't help but let out a hiss of discomfort as Naruto slipped one finger slowly into him. The fox quickly moved forward and started to lick and suck on the Uchiha's neck to distract him from what was happening and it worked for Sasuke was slowly starting to get used to the feeling. When Naruto saw this he slipped in another finger and made scissoring motions to try and stretch the boy so that it would be more comfortable for the both of them. Sasuke clenched his fists into the blankets as his mate added a third and final finger into him and stretched him even more, then started to thrust them in and out at a slow pace searching for a special spot deep within the Uchiha.

Sasuke suddenly threw his head back and let out a loud moan of pleasure and Naruto knew then that he had found Sasuke's sweet spot. As Naruto slowly pulled his fingers out he moved so that he was right before Sasuke's entrance and as he slowly entered he covered Sasuke mouth with his own helping to distract the human from the pain and discomfort.

Naruto waited until Sasuke finally moved against him showing the demon that he could move, grinning Naruto slowly slipped out before thrusting back in again making the male underneath him gasp. Naruto started off at a slow pace for he didn't want to hurt Sasuke and he was also starting to search for Sasuke's sweet spot again. Sasuke moaned loudly when he felt Naruto hit his prostate and the demon quickened his pace hitting the spot over and over again. "Please Naruto...harder...faster." Sasuke moaned out and Naruto quickly obliged thrusting deeper and faster into the Uchiha and then reached down to pump Sasuke's member in time with his thrusts.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out as he saw stars as he released for the second time that night with Naruto following soon after as he felt the walls around him tighten. As he slowly pulled out of Sasuke Naruto wrapped his around around the human's waist while whispering softly into Sasuke's ear, "I love you." Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around the demon's neck whispering back, "I love you too Naruto." With that said the two curled together and fell into a peaceful sleep unaware of what was happening inside of Sasuke because of the mating mark that Naruto had placed on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Once again forgive me from now updating in so long, **please review and be kind!**! Probably will be a lemon in the next chapter between Kyuubi and Ita!

Naruto: What do you mean by earlier is something wrong with Sasuke?!

Hyrulehalfbreed: ...Maybe

Naruto: You're evil!

Bloodyhacker19: I'm back too!

Hyrulehalfbreed: She's more evil then me.

Bloodyhacker19: -grins- I know!

Hyrulehalfbreed, Sasuke, Naruto: -backs away slowly-

Bloodyhacker19: I'd make it even worse for Sasuke...-laughs evilly-

Hyrulehalfbreed and Naruto: No!

Sasuke: -twitch- Haven't I suffered enough?


	20. My mate part two

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay here is FINALLY the lemon between Kyuubi and Itachi OOCNESS, but hey I am also writing a new yaoi and well here's the summary of it read it if you can!!

Summery of Blood Seal: Sasuke is a new kid at school and he's relying on his best friend Gaara for help adjusting to the crazy life at Konoha high school. The thing though is that Gaara has another friend named Naruto who happens to be the king of the school, but this blond annoying teen is also a vampire! Now after Sasuke accidentally gets bonded to Naruto what will he do? Let the vampire die or give him his blood and descend into the world of vampires and other creatures. But how long can Sasuke last in this world, survive high school, AND all the creatures that want a piece of him? All the while though another blond vampire finds himself falling head over heels for Itachi, but how long can he keep his secret from the older Uchiha, a suspicious little brother, and the rest of the vampires. Contains (NaruSasu, ItaDei, NejiGaa, KakaIru, and more!)

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**action or important**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi let out a soft sigh as he walked down the hallway with Itachi by his side. It was a little awkward between the two since neither really knew what they should do or say; both had admitted their love for each other after Itachi's near death experience but now...they were confused on what should happen next. Finally the two reached Kyuubi's room and the demon lord slowly opened the door while saying to the eldest Uchiha, "I'll wash up first and then you can...is that okay with you?" Itachi nodded his head swiftly in agreement and watched as the fox demon went into the bath room.

Itachi slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and while placing his head in his hands he slowly formed a plan. (Oh boy what is Itachi up to?!) When Kyuubi did come back out of the bathroom he was dressed in a silky red robe and Itachi quickly walked past him to enter the bathroom not even sparing the demon another glance.

Sighing Kyuubi laid on the bed on his back staring at the ceiling a frown set stubbornly on his face as he thought to himself in silent frustration, _'What am I going to do now? If I tell the rest of the world that I, a demon lord, am in love with a human uprising will start. They will say that I have lost my mind and some might even try to kill Itachi. I love Itachi but I don't want him to get hurt anymore, maybe I should just keep him secret. Ah screw the others, Itachi can't stay in the dark forever. I love Itachi and that is that, the other demons that don't like it can go to hell.' _A small smirk appeared on Kyuubi's lips as he thought those words and turned his head when he heard the bathroom door reopening.

The fox's eyes widened at the sight that awaited him; Itachi was standing in the doorway of the bathroom his hair still damp and free from it's tie to hang loosely on the human's shoulders and the Uchiha was dressed in a robe like Kyuubi's, but was black in color and was not tied shut. Itachi smirked as he saw his lover's eyes move over his body and slowly the Uchiha walked closer to the bed and the frozen demon lord on top of it.

Indeed the almighty Kyuubi was frozen by the hypnotic movements of Itachi's body swaying from side to side as he walked closer to him. The fox licked his lips and swallowed hard as Itachi moved onto the bed to straddle the demon lord's waist as he said huskily into his lover's ear, "You're staring Kyuubi-kun, did something catch your eye?"

Kyuubi smirked and whispered back teasingly as he leaned his head forward to nibble on Itachi's ear lobe, "Maybe."

Itachi moaned at the fox's actions before he felt the demon travel lower to assault his neck with kisses and light nips making the flesh there turn red until finally Kyuubi bit down on the left side of the Uchiha's neck leaving a mating mark in the soft pale flesh.

That was what Itachi was after though, he wanted to test Kyuubi to see if he truly did love him as much as he said he did and he knew all of the rules about mating marks. With a content sigh the human pulled back to look down at the demon under him as he said with love shinning in his dark eyes, "I love you." "I love you too." Kyuubi whispered back as he suddenly grabbed Itachi's waist and flipped themselves over.

Itachi didn't look surprised though as his back was pressed to the soft mattress, he had known all along that Kyuubi didn't like being tested or teased with. The fox demon licked his lips as a grin quickly spread across his face before descending on the human's lips quickly invading the other's mouth as he started to pull off both of their thin robes. Itachi eagerly responded as their tongues playfully yet gracefully danced with each other. The Uchiha could feel the demon's hands start to roam over his body but he didn't care...this was what he wanted and as long as Kyuubi was by his side everything would be okay. But as a clawed hand gently stroked his hardening member Itachi moaned into the heated kiss.

"Itachi...I don't want to hurt you," Kyuubi whispered as he finally broke the kiss knowing that they were both needing air. Slowly the fox placed a clawed hand gently on one of the human's cheeks stroking the soft skin there lightly...lovingly. Itachi though only reached up and gently took the hand on his face and brought it to his mouth to lick the digits. It was clear what the human's answer was.

Kyuubi was happy and relieved with Itachi's answer and slowly the fox took his now slick fingers back to place them in front of Itachi's entrance. Slowly the demon slipped one digit in and watched as Itachi tensed up then slowly relaxed, ignoring the slight pain.

Itachi made his breathing even out as his body slowly adjusted and was relieved that Kyuubi provided him with a distraction by kissing him as he slipped another finger inside of him. Itachi eagerly responded to the kiss as the demon slowly stretched him by making scissoring motions and thrusting the two fingers in and out slowly before he added a third and final finger into the hottness that was Itachi.

Slowly Kyuubi pushed his fingers deeper into Itachi until the human moaned loudly into their kiss as the fingers brushed over his prostate. Finally breaking the kiss Kyuubi pulled his fingers out as he moved Itachi's legs over his shoulders and placed himself at the human's prepared entrance. Slowly Kyuubi entered and he waited silently until Itachi moved against him telling him to move. The fox was more then happy to oblige as he pulled out slowly only to thrust back in at a steady pace searching for Itachi's sweet spot again.

A loud moan told him he had found it and he quickly moved to hit the spot again and again as Itachi moaned out the words, "Please Kyuubi faster...Harder!" Grinning the demon started to thrust in quicker and push deeper into the body beneath him hitting Itachi's prostate harder as he reached over to pump the human's member in time with his thrusts. Until Itachi finally came from the over riding pleasure that was coursing through him at his mate's actions and not long after that Kyuubi came too spilling his seed deep within Itachi.

Smiling Kyuubi pulled out as he leaned down to kiss Itachi and though he was tired his mate still eagerly responded to the kiss. "I love." Itachi whispered out as he wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's neck.

"I love you too Itachi, now why don't we try to get some sleep?" Kyuubi said gently as he wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist as he laid back down on the bed, Itachi nodded and sliently fell asleep feeling completely safe in the arms of his lover, but little did he know of what awaited him in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Alright sorry that it took so long I kind of lost my motivation for awhile. _**Now please review and be kind!!**_

Naruto: What is going on already?!

Hyrulehalfbreed: You're still going on about that?

Naruto: Yes, now tell me!!

Hyrulehalfbreed: No, you have to wait.


	21. Good morning or not?

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay here we go, not you can find out what happens when the four lovers wake up to a VERY surprising sight! I do not own Naruto and occness of course!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**action or important**

(Author note and such)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto awoke early that morning because the light from the nearby window was starting to blind him, much to his obvious annoyance. Yawning the fox demon reached out to where he felt Sasuke sleeping on his chest and without opening his eyes he started to run his fingers through the silky strands on top of the boy's head. A deep purr came from the still sleeping Sasuke as Naruto did this but the fox's fingers stopped when he felt something velvety to the touch and it even moved when he touched the inside of it.

_'What the?' _Naruto thought to himself in confusion as he opened his eyes to see that was the cause of the strange feeling. But what met his eyes made them widen; for there in his mate's hair was two dark cat ears. "Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered out slowly as he gently shook the dark haired male's shoulder as he continued to stare at the incredibly cute ears resiting the urge to rub them again.

"Whaat?" Sasuke moaned out as he was still groggy from sleep and he was defiantly NOT a morning person. "Well yo-you should looked at yourself in the mirror." Naruto stuttered out knowing that Sasuke was going to probably blame him for his strange transformation.

"What are you talking about dope?" Sasuke said in a voice that was laced with annoyance before he yawned widely giving Naruto the opportunity to see little fangs in the place of his canines. And as the human-turned-neko brought his hand to his eyes to try and rub the sleep out of them Naruto saw the small claws that now adorned them.

**Swish Swish **

Naruto's eyes were drawn behind Sasuke's front to see a long, smooth, black cat tail moving back and forth behind the youngest Uchiha's body. _'He's going to kill me, but I can't resist it,' _The young demon lord thought to himself as he reached behind Sasuke and tugged on the new tail.

"Ow what the hell Naruto; what are you pulling on?!" Sasuke shouted as he smacked the hands away and grabbed whatever it was that was behind him that the fox had been pulling on. He froze though when he saw the tail and slowly the Uchiha reached up to feel the top of his head. Feeling the new features Sasuke jumped out of the bed, grabbed his robe, and then ran to the bathroom to see if he wasn't being tricked.

"Oh no," the neko whispered to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror then ran out of the room and into the hallway ignoring Naruto's calls for him to come back.

Sasuke wasn't even watching where he was going because of his panic and for his troubles he ran straight into someone and both fell to the ground in a heap. "Ow!" Came twin responses and Sasuke looked up to find that it was his older brother that he had run into. What got his attention though was the matching cat ears and tail that were now on the eldest Uchiha and Itachi was staring at Sasuke with just as much shock.

"You too?" Sasuke finally asked the other, though Itachi seemed to have taken the time to get dressed instead of being in a thin robe like himself much to Sasuke's embarrassment. Itachi nodded and then turned to the sound of two pairs of feet running towards them from opposite directions and soon enough both Kyuubi and Naruto appeared.

"This is all your fault!" Sasuke finally shouted at the younger fox who immideatly backed away fearing that the neko would try out his new claws on him. Itachi didn't yell at Kyuubi but his glare told him that he too blamed him for his new appearance.

"I think I know what's going on, but you have to let me explain." The demon lord said nervously not wanting to get himself and his nephew into more trouble with their furious mates as he continued, "You see because you two had dormant demon blood in your veins the mating marks awakened it making your demonic features come out..."

Both of the Uchihas seemed to calm down slightly at the logical explanation. Naruto and Sasuke actually seemed to be a little relieved for the new features since he believed that since he looked the part of a demon he would be more easily excepted as the mate of Naruto by the other demons. Itachi and Kyuubi knew though that the two probably wouldn't be excepted because of their human heritage since taking a human as a mate was taboo for most demons especially since the demons in question were DEMON LORDS!

Sighing Kyuubi said while running a hand through his long red hair, "We are going to have to announce that we took mates Naruto and soon before the elders start breathing down our necks again. Today would be the best since everyone is still in high spirits about Orochimaru being dead and the war being over." Everyone paled at the thought of actually facing the demon population with the fact that they had taken their once time pets as lovers.

Naruto sighed but nodded his head knowing that they would have to face it sooner or later. The younger fox didn't want to do it quite yet though and he said while wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, "Can we do it after breakfast? I mean Sasuke and I still aren't dressed and haven't eaten anything." Sasuke blushed slightly when he realized that Naruto was only dressed in a thin robe like him.

Kyuubi nodded his head in agreement and offered a hand to help Itachi up from the floor as he said, "We'll talk about this more at breakfast and get in formal attire, got it?" Itachi took it and he quickly stood up following his mate back into their room leaving an annoyed and slightly nervous Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well I guess we better find you something nice to wear," Naruto finally sighed out as he helped Sasuke back to his feet and back into their own room. "Do I really have to be there when you announce it?" The Uchiha finally asked having a slight whining tone to his voice. Sasuke was scared, he had no way of knowing how the demons would react to him and his brother, but he knew that it probably wouldn't be good.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be there. I won't let anything happen to you...I promise," Naruto said while pulled the smaller male into a tight hug and Sasuke couldn't help but feel relieved as he wrapped his arms around his mate's neck whispering, "Thanks Naruto."

"No problem. I said I loved you remember, and I meant every word," The fox said while leaning down to place a soft kiss on the neko's lips. Sasuke immediately responded making the kiss deeper, he wanted make sure that Naruto knew that he felt the same. But as quickly as the kiss started it ended, for Hinata had just walked down the hallway and with a squeak she turned away her face turning a brilliant shad of red.

Seeing her childhood friend and her other friend kissing in the middle of the hallway in front of Naruto's room and only dressed in thin revealing robes was not something she had expected or the fact that Sasuke had cat ears and a tail. The two quickly pulled apart and looked at the Hyuuga in both shock and embarrassment. (Poor Hinata)

"I-I wa-was ju-just brin-bringing yo-you something th-that Kyuu-Kyuubi asked m-me to giv-give you," Hinata stuttered out miserably as her face remained scarlet in color as she quickly handed the bundle of cloth that she was holding to Naruto then ran down the hall as fast as she could.

"...I think we traumatized her," Naruto finally said as he looked down to the item that the girl had handed to him before she fled. His eyes widened when he unfolded it to reveal a long white cloak that had red flames on the bottom of it and the black words for Yondaime Hokage printed on the back of it. "Father..." Naruto whispered out in shock as he looked at the cloak that his father had worn while he was Hokage.

Folding the clothing carefully over his arm he smiled at Sasuke and led the other back into their room. "What is that?" Sasuke finally asked he looked over the silky cloak with curiously showing in his dark eyes. Naruto smiled thoughtfully as he explained to Sasuke the history of the cloak as he dug though the closet and dressers for some clothes.

Sasuke was surprised that the cloak had belonged to Naruto's father but was more surprised when a black yukata with silver fans printed on it was thrown at him. Sighing Sasuke pulled on the clothes and saw Naruto dressing into a plain black yukata before pulling the cloak over it. To say that the fox looked good would have been an understatement the other looked drop demon sexy and so did Sasuke though the neko didn't know that.

Naruto grinned down at Sasuke and offered his hand to the other as he said, "Are we ready to go?" Sasuke smiled and nodded as he took Naruto's hand. Sasuke was still secretly worried about what was to come though...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay what do you think? _**REVIEW! IT WILL ONLY TAKE A BIT OF YOUR TIME! **_


	22. Announcement!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Okay new chapter let's find out what happens when Kyuubi and Naruto announce that their mates are mostly human! I do not own Naruto and their is occness!

You have to thank bluewolfeyes, Hidan'sGirl247, and nanachan87 for making me type this up, I've been busy and lazy FORGIVE ME!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Last time_**

_Naruto grinned down at Sasuke and offered his hand to the other as he said, "Are we ready to go?" Sasuke smiled and nodded as he took Naruto's hand. Sasuke was still secretly worried about what was to come though..._

**_This time_**

Naruto quickly led Sasuke down the hall to the dining room where they found Itachi and Kyuubi already waiting. But the eldest Uchiha was now wearing a black yukata like Sasuke his though had red linings and sash instead of white like the younger's. Kyuubi was also dressed differently as he was now in a black yukata as well and over it was a cloak that looked like the exact opposite of Naruto's father's! It had short sleeves and the main colors were switched, making the flames that were on the bottom white and the rest of the cloak red. The words on the back of it were also different then Minato's and said "**Fox Lord**".

Letting out a small sigh Kyuubi watched as the new pair sat down at the table but on the opposite side of Itachi and himself. Food was already placed out for the two and it was only after they started to eat did the fox lord say softly, knowing that this would be the perfect time to speak since the food in their mouths would stop any protest, "We will be going as soon as you two are done eating."

At those words Sasuke stiffened and had a hard time swallowing his food along with the large lump in his throat. Naruto saw this and placed a hand over his giving it a comforting squeeze. Sasuke sent Naruto a thankful look before turning to see that his brother, one who always tried to hide his emotions from the outside world, even looked nervous. Kyuubi though sent a comforting smile at his mate and slowly everyone started to relax in the presence of their new mixed up family.

After everyone was done eating Kyuubi stood up and helped Itachi out of his seat before starting to walk to the door, knowing that Sasuke and Naruto would soon follow when they were ready.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked softly as he placed a hand on the neko's shoulder, the fox was worried for mate since Sasuke had already been through so much and now he was about to face a village or better yet a WORLD full of racist demons. "Yeah I-I'll be okay, don't worry about me." Sasuke answered trying to hid how uneasy he really was, but it was painfully obvious by the stutter in his voice.

Naruto though only leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the other's lips before pulling away with a soft smiled on his face. Sasuke slowly reopened the eyes he had closed during the kiss and stared at his lover with a half dazed expression on his face, since his body always reacted that way whenever Naruto's kisses were soft and brief.

Silently Sasuke let himself be gently pulled from his chair so they could follow Itachi and Kyuubi outside to the carriage that would take them into the town square where the announcement would be made.

After opening the carriage door so that Naruto and Sasuke could go in first, Kyuubi said with a chuckle to Itachi, "Don't worry, if anyone tries to hurt or say anything bad about you and Sasuke they'll find themselves with a one way trip to hell."

Itachi didn't know if he should be grateful or horrified by his mate's statement but just settled for saying simply as he climbed into the carriage behind his brother, "I don't want any harm to come to us or anyone else over this." Kyuubi frowned and asked in a slightly serious slightly joking tone, "Can I at least take off a limb or two?" Itachi rolled his eyes and looked out the window knowing it was pointless to talk to the other when his mind was already made up.

Everything was quiet after that not even Naruto felt like breaking the comfortable silence, that is until they finally arrived at the town square. Naruto looked out of the silk curtained window and said in slightly surprised tone, "There's a large stage set up for us!"

Kyuubi nodded and explained, "That's so everyone can see and hear us without having to be so close." Itachi and Sasuke shook their heads in frustration they DIDN'T want to be seen or heard, but already they saw other demons running around the stage and square obviously anxious to find out what the their hokage had to say.

Letting out a soft sigh Kyuubi handed Sasuke and Itachi each a plain black hooded cloak that would hide their appearances until the time was right. Silently then the fox lord motioned for Itachi to follow him and Naruto did the same with Sasuke so that their mates were by their sides and hopefully out of danger.

It was easy to say that the two Uchihas were nervous with all the stares they were getting as the people started to surround the platform trying to find out who the two strangers were since they couldn't see their faces or recognize their scent.

Kyuubi put on a smile as he walked into the center of the stage and Naruto did the same as the older fox shouted out to the people, "I have good news for all of us and the rest of the world, Orochimaru is dead and the war is over!" So many cheers came out that it was almost defining but underneath that there was the soft sounds of crying, as some of the demons let happy tears roll down their cheeks.

After everyone quited down some Kyuubi felt that it was as good of time as any to tell them the OTHER part of his announcement, "I have something else to say and that is that Naruto and I have taken mates. This is Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha." With that said Kyuubi signaled to the two neko that they should take off their hoods and they did though Sasuke took a second longer because of his fear which had caused his hesitation.

Kyuubi then started to explain as to why their pets had changed from human to demon and how they had fallen for each other even with the racial difference.

All the demons were standing in silence not believing what they were told.

Finally though the silence was broken as someone from the middle of the crowd shouted out in anger, "This is crazy!!" Murmurs of agreement started to spread like wildfire in the demons and Sasuke started to get nervous knowing things were starting to go downhill and FAST!

Naruto saw this and reached out to place a hand on his mate's shoulder to comfort him, but that was when dark blur raced forward and grabbed the unsuspecting neko and dragged him off into the middle of the crowd. Naruto saw that it was the lowly demon from before that had grabbed him and shouted out fearing for his lover safety, "Sasuke!!"

The demon stopped running and held a knife to his dark haired captive's throat as other demons move away making a circle around the two. Some of the demons were cheering on the other to kill Sasuke while others watched in horror as the neko struggled in vain to get out of the tight grip around him. Looking up Sasuke saw that the demon was a male with white hair to his shoulders and cold cruel eyes, after seeing the strips on his arms, tail, and ears the Uchiha could tell that the demon was a tiger.

Kyuubi saw this too and recognized who the person was and shouted out in almost unrestrained rage, "Mizuki Touji, stand down this instant!"

The person now know has Mizuki only sneered though and shouted back, "You have betrayed the demons Kyuubi, you and your nephew!! This **thing** isn't a demon, but a human. And no matter what you say he and that one beside you will never be one of us!

"So let's just slit this kid's pretty little throat and put this all behind us." Mizuki said as he drew the knife closer to Sasuke's neck making a small cut.

Naruto snarled as he started to shake in rage as he watched the bright red blood that gathered on the knife from the wound on Sasuke's neck drip down to the ground. Itachi too looked like he was about to jump off the stage and go to his little brother's aid, but Kyuubi wrapped a hand around his to keep him from doing so. The older fox wasn't about to let Itachi put himself into danger once again and he was still trying to think of a plan to get Sasuke away without harming him.

Everyone's minds were racing so much that they didn't notice that Sasuke had gone still and quite not even struggling as the cold metal continuously nicked his throat and warm blood leaked out...no, no one noticed this except for Naruto and it suddenly hit him on what was happening within his mate.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I relaxed and turned to look at Itachi and my uncle, who looked surprised by my sudden calmness, in fact Itachi looked a little frustrated and angered by it as well as confused. But I only gave them a small smile before saying softly so no one else could hear, "Don't worry, just watch."

They were confused I could tell and Itachi's now red eyes were glaring out into the crowd making some of the demons back off stunned by the sudden change in color from darkest onyx to ruby red. Kyuubi on the other hand looked interested by my words and snapped his attention back to Sasuke's form as a very powerful killing intent started rolling off of my mate and suddenly Mizuki stopped his insults to scream out in pain.

I smirked as I saw that Sasuke had managed to slip out of his captor's grasp and was now standing behind him with each of the demon's arms in a death grip in one of his own and as he pressed down on Mizuki's back with one of his feet it caused the other's arms to be strached out farther then they were meant to be, in short it looked like a very painful position to be in.

"The bastard had it coming." I finally whispered.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

(Just in case it wasn't clear enough Sasuke has Mizuki in the same position he had Zaku in while in the forest of death and Sasuke was going slightly insane from the curse mark)

I smirked as I saw the demon known as Mizuki turned his head to look at me over his own shoulder only to be frozen stiff by the pain in his arms, fear, and the killer intent that I was giving off. I didn't care though; I WANTED to scare him, I WANTED to hurt him for the harsh words about my new family, and I WANTED him to squirm and struggle while knowing that the tables had turned.

I narrowed my eyes and started to push down with the foot that I had on the other's back making him scream out in pain and agony as I said dangerously in a low, chilling voice, "Don't you EVER touch me and I swear if you insult me, my brother, Kyuubi, or Naruto again...I will KILL you."

All the demons were scared of me I could sense that and some couldn't even breathe while others started to reach for weapons to use in self defense. I only smirked at them though loving how they suddenly cowered under my gaze, but that was when I saw the reflection that was in the blood covered knife on the ground.

I let Mizuki go in shock and he fell into the dirt with a grunt, I didn't care though for I was staring into the reflection that was of a person I didn't know but at the same time it knew it was me.

Two blood red eyes with three tomas spinning around the pupils were staring back at me and I took a step back panicked by the sight of what I had become in my rage. Suddenly though I felt two strong comforting arms around my waist and I leaned back gratefully, knowing that it was Naruto behind me and slowly I felt myself calm down while in his embrace and in the knife's reflection I saw my eyes changed from red to black once again.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered to Naruto though I knew that the others could hear us.

"Shh, it's okay there's nothing to be sorry about. Nothing at all." Naruto whispered back not caring that we were still surrounded by demons that staring at me in what I think was awe. Naruto then turned to look at the downed form of Mizuki who seemed to have passed out in disgust as he shouted out, "Let this be a warning, the Uchihas are very powerful and they do have a small amount of demon blood inside them. So I would be careful as to what you say to and about Sasuke and the rest of my family."

While still looking at Mizuki I saw my mate's his eyes changed from blue to red in a instant, but it was then when some of the demons in back of the crowd clapped and then more and more until the rest of the people were cheering the way they were earlier when they found out about Orochimaru's death.

Naruto, Kyuubi, and Itachi looked shocked by this sudden change of events, but I was too and I was still trying to figure out why the people in the back had started to clap. _'Why did they help us?' _That was the one thought that went through my head before I felt Naruto kiss my neck making a small moan slip out of my throat which made my face heat up and many of the surrounding demons either snickered or blushed at my reaction.

It was then though that I noticed my brother and Kyuubi walking towards us both of their faces held a look of relief and as soon as they were within reaching distance Itachi yanked me from Naruto's arms to hug me tightly.

My brother's hug was bone crushing and I had to gasp out desperately, "A-Aniki can't breath."

**Normal P.O.V**

At those words Itachi quickly let go of Sasuke and turned to look down at the slumped over form of Mizuki who seemed to be waking up. "Kyuubi-kun can I please punish him?" Itachi asked sweetly and Kyuubi sensing the underlining threat quickly nodded his head as he backed away from the pissed off Uchiha.

"Damn it," Mizuki muttered as he looked up into two red eyes. Itachi smirked and suddenly kicked the tiger as hard as he could in the side finding the heavy demon into the air and then crashing into the ground 10 feet away. The other demons were shocked by the move since usually neither a human nor a half demon for that matter could have done the feat since Mizuki was heavily muscled and heavy.

"That's what you get for hurting my little brother." Itachi said simply before turning to look at Kyuubi who had a look of approval on his face.

Sigh Kyuubi snapped his fingers and Kakashi appeared next to him though to everyone's surprise the half demon was only wearing a pair of pants and mask. Kakashi though only smiled at the crowd and asked cheerfully, "I'm sorry for my lack of attire but I was hanging out with my precious dolphin and newly named mate Iruka-chan. Now what can I do for you today Kyuubi-sama?"

Kyuubi shook his head at the other male's antics and said while pointing a finger at Mizuki's form, "Just give this traitor to Ibiki then you'll be free to do as you wish." Kakashi smiled and grabbed the back of the tiger demon's shirt and then teleported away taking Mizuki to his fate, a fate that anyone in their right mind would avoid at all costs if they could.

After that the crowd slowly started to disappear one by one leaving Kyuubi, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke and a few of the other people that were at the every back of the crowd.

The others approached the small family and to their amazement they all appeared to be either half demons, humans, or demons that were mates with some of the humans in the group. The group came forward and bowed to the two fox demons lords before smiling at Sasuke and Itachi.

It was then that Sasuke noticed all of the children in the group as well who were smiling shyly at him and Itachi. Finally the leader of the small group a male human walked up and said, "I'm glad that we were able to help today, we were starting to get worried when that demon grabbed Sasuke-san."

"Who are you?" Kyuubi asked noticing that all of the members in the group appeared to be well paid villagers. The leader smiled and explained, "We are a group of people fighting for the humans, I'm Hiraku." (It means expand, open, or pioneer in Japanese)

Kyuubi smiled at this and said while sticking out a hand from the human to shake, "We'll be fighting for a common cause then, I to now want to free the others humans before they suffer the way Sasuke and Itachi have." Hiraku smiled and shook the demon lord's hand before turning away and walking into the other parts of the village with his group following.

"We should be heading home we all deserve a rest after such a morning," Kyuubi stated while turning to the others a smile on his face. Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi quickly nodded their heads in agreement before climbing into the carriage with Kyuubi following and with that they went home to a well needed rest.

Unknown to them though a dark figure dressed in a high collared black cloak that had red clouds printed on it was watching their carriage as it drove off leaving a trail of dust behind. _'The demon lords have lost their respect I'll over throw them when the time comes, but those two Uchihas...I could have use for them.' _The figure thought to himself as a smirk spread across his face before he disappeared from view completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Good? Bad? _**Tell me and review please!**_


	23. Itachi purrs and a Wedding in the Sand!

Hyrulehalfbreed: Alright first off please let me ask for forgiveness from all of you for not updating in so long!! Now then this is your gift presant for the new year not let's get Sasuke to say the disclaimer so we can start the chapter!

Sasuke: -glares- Make me!

Kakashi: -Looks up from his book to stare at Sasuke- What's his problem?

Hyrulehalfbreed: -laughs nervously- Umm I kind of told him what was going to happen to him in the future chapters.

Kakashi: I see, so do you want me to say the disclaimer then?

Hyrulehalfbreed: Please

Kakashi: Alright she does not own Naruto and there will be occness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride back to the palace was silent, it wasn't because they didn't want to talk, no it was quite the opposite of that! The group was just simply too tired to say anything for they were all both physically and emotionally exhausted from the stupid announcement that nearly ended Sasuke's life. But even though they were tired, both Kyuubi and Itachi managed a small smile at the adorably innocent looking sight of Sasuke and Naruto cuddling together on the seat across from where they were sitting themselves. Sasuke was resting his head on Naruto's shoulder, his dark eyes completely shut as a peaceful expression gently adorned his face.

It was hard to tell though if the youngest Uchiha was actually asleep or was just resting his eyes and still awake and alert to all of the happenings around him. Naruto though seemed to be able to tell since he gently shifted the half demon's body so that the smaller male's body was stretched out on the seat with his head resting in the blond's lap.

Still even with the repositioning of his body Sasuke didn't open his eyes, in fact the little Uchiha curled closer to Naruto and as the fox demon started to scratch the Uchiha behind the ears a loud purring noise can from the neko's throat. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this and slowly turned to face Itachi, who was sitting beside him, to ask with a devilish smile spreading across his face, "Itachi-chan do you purr too?"

Itachi's paled slightly at Kyuubi's question and growled out as he moved towards the door of the carriage slowly, "Don't even think about it."

"But Itachi!" Kyuubi whined out as he slowly followed Itachi's movements with his eyes, but this was the only signal Itachi needed to run and as soon as he felt the carriage pull to a stop within the safety of the gates that surrounded Kyuubi's palace, the eldest Uchiha bolted. Tearing open the door Itachi ran out of the carriage with Kyuubi right on his heels, and so the chase began.

To say the people of the palace were amused would have been the understatement of the year for just outside the crystal clear windows was their lord chasing the usually emotionless older Uchiha, who was trying unsuccessfully to convince the fox demon to leave him alone and get up his desire on finding out if he could purr or not like his younger brother.

Finally Kyuubi caught up to Itachi and tackled the smaller male to the ground making both fall and roll onto the grass in a tangle of limbs, until they finally stopped with Kyuubi straddling Itachi's waist and the older Uchiha having a light blush on his face as he looked up at the demon lord.

"Now then Itachi-kun, we can finally find out if you purr like a kitten," Kyuubi said with a smirk and as Itachi opened his mouth to argue the fox leaned down to capture the opened mouth in a kiss silencing the other from making another noise of protest. Itachi melted at the feeling of the demon's tongue dance around his mouth and massage his own tongue coaxing him into joining him in the kissing game.

What Itachi didn't know though was the fact that while he had been distracted by Kyuubi's amazing kissing talents, the fox had reached up to scratch the small black cat ears adorning the Uchiha's head making Itachi suddenly freeze underneath him as he felt anger race through him about being tricked but as his lover continued to scratch his ears the neko moaned into the kiss they were sharing in pleasure and was surprised when a purr escaped his throat.

Hearing the sound that Itachi made Kyuubi quickly pulled away and said with a smirk, "I guess we both found out the answer to my question." Itachi glared at the other as a light blush started to spread across his face, but what Kyuubi didn't see was that the Uchiha's fingers had wrapped around a large stick that was laying only a few feet away from them.

Itachi then smirked himself making Kyuubi look at him in confusion but the demon lord's confusion was quickly answered as Itachi whacked the large stick over the fox's head making it snap in half because of the force and without a word Kyuubi fell on top of Itachi completely knocked unconscious!

Itachi's eye twitched, obviously his revenge did not go as planned for now he was trapped under a knocked out and very HEAVY fox demon. Growling slightly the half demon turned his head to the side where he heard laughing and there stood Kakashi, who was trying unsuccessfully to hide his laughter behind his book.

Itachi glared at the other half demon and asked in an annoyed tone, "Are you going to help me or not?" Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow and said simply as he sat down on the grass still out of Itachi's reach, "Actually I'm enjoying myself right here watching you and Kyuubi-sama. After all it's not everyday that you see a game of cat and mouse between a demon lord and brooding Uchiha; right outside your window."

Itachi's glare hardened but he couldn't reach the chuckling Kakashi since he was still pinned under Kyuubi. But just when Itachi was going to scream out in frustration the sleeping fox lord stirred and managed to slowly opened his eyes to see a very pissed off looking Uchiha underneath him.

But Kyuubi wasn't about to complain as he said with a chuckle, "You know if you wanted me to lay on top of you, you only have to ask and not go through the trouble of hitting me with a stick." Itachi's face went bright red at what his lover was implying but just growled as he was unsure on how to make a good comeback. Kakashi though just smiled at this and said with a light laugh, "Well seeing that you two are busy, I'll give you the news from Suna during lunch."

"News from Suna?" Kyuubi asked in wonder but he didn't get an answer as Kakashi teleported away with a poof of smoke leaving two very dumbfounded males behind. Itachi finally though broke the silence by asking in annoyance, "You know you can get off me at anytime right?" Kyuubi though just looked down at Itachi and said with an amused tone, "And what if I don't want to? After all I LIKE being on top of you."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and asked softly with a teasing tone, "But what if I don't like it?" Kyuubi frowned slightly at his lover's comment but then smirked as he whispered into a small black cat ear, "That's not what you said last night."

Itachi blushed again remembering the passion filled night they had shared just the night before and finally said as he pushed his hands against the other's chest signaling for him to get off as he grumbled out, "Just get off me you big oaf."

Kyuubi smiled as he let Itachi push him off and got to his feet before offering a hand to Itachi to help him to his own feet. Itachi took the hand though he continued to glare at the fox as he started to lead him back into the palace and into the dinning room where to their surprise was EVERYONE from Konoha that had helped Kyuubi fight the war.

Kakashi smiled from his position next to Iruka as the demon lord and Uchiha sat down near the head of the table with Naruto and Sasuke, who seemed a little nervous with having his new friends seeing him as a half demon.

Finally though after food was passed out and everyone had settled, Kyuubi turned towards Kakashi and asked with curiosity lacing his voice, "Now then what is the news from Suna that was so important that everyone is here to hear it?" Really the fox demon didn't mind eating with everyone, in fact he enjoyed the conversation and the opportunity to develop stronger bonds with the people serving him, but still he just didn't expect everyone to be here to eat without him knowing before hand.

Kakashi just smiled underneath his mask and quickly leaned over to hand Kyuubi a scroll that had Shukaku's royal seal on it, a golden raccoon with royal blue markings on its fur. The demon lord raised an eyebrow at this and quickly popped the seal to open the scroll and read the contents aloud.

Dear Royal Family of Konoha,  
I, Shukaku demon lord of Suna, would like to invite you to my youngest son, Gaara, and his fiancé Lee's wedding. I have already invited the other demon lords and such, but seeing as so many of your people are friends with myself and my children I'd like to invite them as well. The wedding will be taking place tonight until the full moon at my palace's courtyard. I sincerely hope to see you there, Shukaku.

"That's great! Gaara and Lee are finally tying the knot!" Naruto shouted out happiness shinning from his blue eyes as he looked towards the others who had similar looks of happiness on their own faces.

Neji nodded his head softly and said with a small smile, "It'll be good to see Lee's home in Suna don't you agree Hinata-san?" Hinata nodded her head in agreement and looked at Kiba who had laced their fingers together under the table, making her blush as the dog demon ran a finger over the ring she was wearing and hiding from her over-protective cousin. Why was she being so nervous? Well it was because her and Kiba had just gotten secretly married this morning while everyone was away and busy.

Ino turned towards Sakura and asked with excitement lacing her voice, "Do you want to help me pick out a kimono to wear for it?" Sakura nodded her head quickly and said with a smile as she turned towards the other girls in the room, "Tenten, Hinata, Kurenai-san, Anko-san, Shizune-san, and Tsunade-sama; do you want to pick out kimonos together too?"

All of the females nodded their heads in agreement to this plan and Kyuubi finally stood up seeing that everyone had finished eating by this time and said quickly, "Alright then we'll leave in two hours. If you aren't outside by the carriages then we're leaving you behind, now then get ready and remember this is formal meaning you must wear a yukata or a kimono."

Again everyone nodded before getting up, but as Sasuke and Itachi made to follow their mates back to their rooms Sakura and Ino quickly grabbed each of the Uchihas by the hand and said with identical looking smirks, "Nah uh, you two are coming with us!" And before they could make a move to argue they were literally dragged down a different hallway with the other females following, blocking their exits.

Tsuande grinned at the boys as they entered a room that was a large dressing room and watched as Sakura and Ino pulled the two Uchihas over to sit on two soft chairs that were placed in the center of the room. Sasuke and Itachi both looked nervous while being trapped inside the room with so many girls who were giggling wildly as they started to drag out kimonos of every different color and design. Finally though all the females each took a turn in changing into their formal kimonos before turning towards the two neko with horrible grins on their faces.

Itachi was the first to be pulled to his feet and forced into another room as the others handed the eldest Uchiha different kimonos to try on and then come out and model. Sure Itachi looked good in almost anything but when Sasuke's aniki came out of the room dressed in a **hot pink kimono with flowers all over it**, Sasuke fell to the ground laughing his ass off at how pissed off the other looked at being in the girlish outfit.

Itachi glared at the females who were giggling as well obviously they had planned to make the half demon look stupid and still giggling Hinata walked forward and offered the fuming neko a different kimono that was black with red honeycomb like designs on the sleeves and edges of the fabric and was all held together with a white sash. Itachi quickly snatched the clothing from the Hyuuga and moved back into the changing room. Then a few moments later Itachi emerged again wearing this new kimono looking amazing in it, but it seemed that the girls still weren't done with him as Sakura quickly grabbed his hand and pulled the eldest Uchiha back to the chair where Tenten and Tsunade were waiting.

Sasuke though didn't get a chance to see what they were doing with his brother as Ino quickly pushed the younger into the changing room after handing him a kimono that was dark blue with white spirals spread out the same way that Itachi's honeycomb designs were placed.

After coming out of the room Sasuke saw that Itachi now had a little makeup on to make his face appear less pale but also bring out his onyx colored eyes and hair. Still though before Sasuke could comment he was pulled back to his chair by Shizune and a few girls descended upon him to place a little makeup on his face like they did with Itachi, but they also put a small clip in his hair that looked like a beautiful white lily.

Finally both Uchihas were deemed ready and were allowed to see their new looks in the mirror and both were surprised that they were actually happy with how it all turned out. "Alright let's get to the carriages, the guys should be ready by now and be waiting." Tsunade explained as she straightened her own VERY revealing green and white kimono.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and followed the coyote demoness into the courtyard where the male demons were waiting with smiles on their faces at the sight of the girls finally arriving, but before a word could be uttered Kyuubi shouted out at the top of his lungs spooking several of the horses in the process, "Just get in the carriages, we're running behind schedule!"

Everyone quickly scrambled to follow the orders, but before Itachi and Sasuke got in their carriage after Kyuubi and Naruto, they saw Iruka smiling at them in his own KIMONO that was light blue with black dolphins printed on it.

Once Sasuke and Itachi entered the carriage and the door closed behind them, the two Uchihas realized that the demon lords were dressed in the same yukatas that they had wore during the meeting with the demon lords a few days ago along with their Hokage cloaks over them.

Naruto immediately pulled Sasuke into a hug after he sat next to him and said in a voice laced with amazement and excitement, "You look absolutely beautiful Sasuke-chan." Sasuke blushed at the statement and sudden embrace but really he liked being in his mate's arms for it made him feel safe and loved. Finally pulling away a little, Sasuke said with a smile, "You look good too, Naruto-kun."

Itachi also smiled at his own mate's clothing and as he sat down Kyuubi leaned over towards him and whispered with a smirk, "You know seeing you in those pretty clothes just wants me to take them off you right?" The eldest Uchiha quickly fought down his blush and whispered back as he placed a finger to the fox demon's lips, "You'll just have to wait until after we get back from the wedding Kyuubi-kun."

Kyuubi frowned at the thought of waiting and settled for pouting as the ride continued, but within 3 hours into the trip Naruto was getting bored though everyone else was enjoying the scenery.

"Kyuubi are we there yet?" The younger fox finally whined out making Kyuubi roll his eyes and say simply, "No, we aren't there yet."

But only 5 minutes later Naruto asked again, "Are we there yet?"

"No."  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No!"  
"Are we there yet?"  
Kyuubi's eyes were twitching now and in desperation said simply, "Yes Naruto we're here."

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted as he pointed a finger at the other, making Kyuubi smack his head against the wall of the carriage in frustration. But Itachi and Sasuke just laughed and thankfully the rest of the trip went quietly, but when they did finally arrive to Suna; Shukaku, Kankuro, Temari, Gai, and Lee were waiting for them with a slightly worried expression on their faces.

Kyuubi frowned at this and asked in confusion, "What's wrong? Where's Gaara?" Lee chuckled sheepishly and said nervously, "Well umm you see Gaara is refusing to come out of his room."

"What, why?" Naruto asked worried for his friend and quickly demanded for Lee to take him to the young red headed demon. The panther demon quickly obeyed the command knowing that if anyone could get Gaara out of the room then it would be his childhood friend.

Shukaku though directed the rest of the guests into the back of the courtyard where the preparations were being made and everyone was quick to help set up chairs and tables, along with the long rug that would lead the "bride" up to the podium where the priest would be waiting to deliver the ceremony and wedding vows. Temari though quickly disappeared with Shikamaru asn soon as the young demon lord arrived. Only Kankuro looked flushered by the fact that the pair was missing, but Shukaku stopped him from going to look for his older sister.

**With Lee and Naruto**

Lee approached the door of the room that he and Gaara shared cautiously before slowly knocking on the door while saying softly, "Gaara, Naruto's here to see you." The response that came from the other side of the door surprised the blond fox greatly as the young raccoon demon growled out, "Go away, I'm not coming out, you bastard!"

Lee looked hurt by Gaara's words and Naruto looked at the black haired boy in confusion as he asked in shock, "What did you do to him?" The other demon looked away guiltily as he explained softly, "Well umm the thing is…you know Gaara is actually about three months pregnant and well I made a comment I shouldn't have."

"What did you say?" Naruto whispered back pressing the other for information that way he could figure out how to help both of his friends and keep the wedding on track.

Lee squirmed under Naruto's gaze and finally whispered out sheepishly, "I umm kind of made the comment that the wedding kimono that we had picked out looked a little tight around his middle…and then he freaked out thinking that I was insulting him and locked himself in the room. Anytime I try to go in and talk to him, he sends a wave of sand at me to push me back out before I can even get a word in!"

Naruto sweat-dropped at way Lee was now looking at him with desperate tear filled eyes before saying quickly as he started to turn the knob of the door, "I'll try and talk to him and explain that it was all just a misunderstanding. You just get ready yourself you look like a mess and I don't think Gaara would want to get married while you look like crap."

Lee quickly nodded his head in understanding and said while he started to run towards the place that his own wedding yukata was being kept, "Thanks once again Naruto-kun, I really owe you one! May the power of youth protect you!"

Naruto sweat-dropped once again as he watched the dust being kicked up by Lee's feet as he ran away, he shook his head though to snap back to the task at hand and slowly opened the door to see that there were no lights on and a slumped shape on the bed didn't even flinch as Naruto closed the door behind him as he walked towards the bed.

"Gaara, you okay?" Naruto asked gently as he sat down on the bed next to the red head, but the raccoon demon only said with sadness in his voice, "Lee thinks I'm fat."

Naruto shook his head as wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulders as he whispered comfortingly, "No he doesn't and it's natural to gain weight when you are pregnant…it means the babies are healthy and are growing." The red head seemed to relax at Naruto's explanation but still seemed to be reluctant to let Lee get away with the comment.

"Well let's get you into the kimono so we can get this wedding started," Naruto said with a grin as he pulled Gaara to his feet and then turned on the lights so they could see what they were doing. The blond fox helped the red head into the beautiful white kimono that had red rose petal like patterns around the edges of the sleeves and trim at the bottom.

It did look a little tight around the middle because of the raccoon's growing belly, but it didn't look so bad that they needed to get a kimono that was the next size bigger for the wedding. Gaara sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, but smiled slightly as he saw that it didn't look as bad as he thought it would and turned towards his friend with a small smile.

Naruto grinned back as he pulled Gaara out of the room and into the courtyard where the ceremony was already starting. Shukaku smiled at the sight of his youngest son and quickly moved forward so that he could lead his child to the podium as Naruto sat down next to Sasuke to watch the wedding take place. Even Temari and Shikamaru had made it in time though both of their clothes and hair were mysteriously tangled and wrinkled, and it was because of this fact that Knakuro looked like a bird that had gotten his feathers ruffled.

Gaara looked nervous as his father led him to where the priest and Lee were waiting and even with being as nervous as he was he answered the question that the priest asked with confidence, "I do."

Lee smiled at the answer and felt so happy that he nearly didn't hear the priest ask him the same question but he quickly answered with love and truthfulness lacing his voice, "I do and hope that the power of youth never leaves our love."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said as he closed the book of ceremonies with a smile as he watched Lee quickly capture the lips of the red head as the people cheered and clapped.

The reception quickly started after Lee carried Gaara into the ballroom and Sasuke soon found himself away from Naruto's side to get some punch, but as he started to pour the drink in a cup a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and fear raced through the youngest Uchiha as an unfamiliar male voice asked in a serious tone, "Who are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: **ALRIGHT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY!!**

Sasuke: Who was that guy in that last part of the chapter?

Hyrulehalfbreed: You'll just have to find out when I update!


	24. Dangers Ahead!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**action or important**

(Author note and such)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-----------------Last Time-------------------  
_

_"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said as he closed the book of ceremonies with a smile as he watched Lee quickly capture the lips of the red head as the people cheered and clapped._

_The reception quickly started after Lee carried Gaara into the ballroom and Sasuke soon found himself away from Naruto's side to get some punch, but as he started to pour the drink in a cup a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and fear raced through the youngest Uchiha as an unfamiliar male voice asked in a serious tone, "Who are you?"_

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and the color drained out of his face as he felt the tight grip on his shoulder. The Uchiha wanted to turn around, but didn't in fear that it might be Orochimaru reincarnated or something. Still though, the raven's eyes drifted around the parts of the room he could see without turning around and facing his attacker. Dismay started to worm its way into his heart at the fact that none of the party goers seemed to notice the situation and also Kyuubi, Naruto, and even Itachi were out of sight meaning the neko was, in lack of a better term; in deep shit.

Biting his lip Sasuke wondered silently if he should answer the other's question, but the other male's warning growl quickly told him that he was getting impatient. "I'm Sa-Sasuke Uchiha," The raven stuttered out still looking at the opposite wall trying to keep the man from sensing his fear though he was obviously failing horribly.

"And why do you have Naruto's scent all over you?" The man asked right back tightening his grip on the boy's shoulder so much that it was starting to hurt. Sasuke winced and was about to shout at the other to get the hell away from him when an all too familiar voice came to the rescue. "Because he's my mate and I'd appreciate it if you took your hands off him you pervy sage!"

The man quickly released his hold on the neko's shoulder to turn to the now very annoyed looking blond that quickly brushed past the still unnamed man to wrap a protective AND possessive arm around Sasuke's waist as he turned to face the two.

Dark eyes quickly looked the man up and down taking in the features with a trained eye that Sasuke had developed after living in the company of his usually emotionless brother for so many years. Hell, usually a person had to look at Itachi so closely to figure out what the hell he could be thinking inside that skull of his that they were forced to stand only a few inches away from the eldest Uchiha's face.

The man had spiky white hair that was pulled into a pony tail, a tall frame, red lines running down from his eyes to go straight down to his chin, a bump on one side of his nose, and he was obviously pretty old though the youngest Uchiha guessed he looked pretty good for his age. As for the way he was dressed the man had a large scroll was slung across his back, red wooden sandals, and wore a red and green yukata for the wedding ceremony. The older man sighed softly to himself before giving an apologetic smile to both of the boys, "I'm sorry for scaring you, I guess I got over protective about the little goofball."

Sasuke looked surprise before turning his head slightly to look at Naruto obviously demanding to know how the blond knew this man and Naruto smiled sheepishly in response before explaining quickly, "This is Jiraiya the toad demon sage.... He's my god father and a was pretty much a good friend and teacher to my own dad. It's been awhile since I've seen him though because he was doing what exactly?" At the last part the blue eyes locked onto the old demon's.

Jiraiya sighed softly and said simply, "I'll explain later when Kyuubi is around now tell me how you managed to hook a looker like Sasuke-chan here."

Sasuke couldn't help but blush slightly at the other's comment but quickly covered it up with a weak glare that made both Jiraiya and Naruto laugh. The fox demon quickly explained the situation on how the two met and Jiraiya nodded his head in understanding though his mind seemed to be thinking of something else and finally he asked after the whole tale was finished, "I just had a great idea! Naruto why don't you let me use your story for my next work?"

Naruto glared at the other and said with a slightly growl, "Keep Sasuke and I out of your little books, got it? Now what about Konohamaru and Sai, I thought they went with you on your little 'trip'."

"Oh, did you miss me dick-less?" came a voice just behind the little group and their heads jerked around to see a VERY pale skinned teen that had short black hair and matching eyes, and fluffy black and white wolf ears and tail also adorned the new male as one hand moved to readjust the white obi of the black yukata he was wearing. Next to the male stood a younger kid that was obviously a monkey demon by his long brown tail that flipped back and forth constantly, this boy was wearing a long blue scarf around his neck that trailed over the back of his pale green yukata.

Naruto glared at the pale teen and said in obvious anger, "Sai.... It's good to see you too. Hey Konohamaru, have you been good for Jiraiya. I think your uncle Asuma is around here somewhere."

The younger demon nodded his head in understanding and went to search for the older monkey though not before giving the blond a quick hug and sending a curious glance towards Sasuke. The tension that surrounded the group was still there though it wasn't nearly as thick as before when Sai had first made the comment about Naruto's... umm lower parts. Jiraiya broke it completely though by asking with a cheerful smile, "Where are the bride and groom? I mean I saw them walk in, but now they seem to be missing."

Naruto and Sasuke quickly looked around the room to see if what the toad demon said was true and indeed both Gaara and Lee were missing, though much to their surprise Temari and Shikamaru were missing once again as well! The young neko's eye twitched slightly and said through slightly clenched teeth, "Are we so sure that we WANT to know where they are?"

All three of the other demon burst out in laughter at Sasuke's statement and Naruto finally felt that it was safe enough to release that hold around his mate's waist. Sasuke though just kept where he was as all four of them started to exchange small talk until Naruto looked over to see that there was a slow song going on and without warning he quickly dragged Sasuke over to the dance floor much to the Uchiha's horror.

"Na-Naruto what the hell are you doing?" the young neko demanded as they finally stopped in the middle of the dance floor and Naruto turned to face him with a huge grin spread across his face as he said right back leaning forward slightly to place his forehead over Sasuke's making the other blush and have trouble paying attention to what the other was saying, "What are we doing? Well we're going to dance of course, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that statement and tried to pull back but Naruto kept their fingers interlaced and refused to let the neko retreat which caused the raven to whine out softly in embarrassment, "Naruto I-I don't know how to dance, so let's just stop this before I make fools out of both of us." The Uchiha was nervous that much was obvious but Naruto seemed to ignore the boy's concerns as he kept his forehead pressed against the other's as he whispered back trying to show some reassurance, "Don't worry I'll teach you, just follow my lead and you'll do fine."

Naruto moved Sasuke's hands to wrap around his own neck and after finally making sure that Sasuke had a good hold the kitsune placed his own hands at the squirming and slightly trembling teen's hips and slowly he started to sway making the other mirror his movements as he gently led the other into a slow graceful dance that seemed to hypothesize several of the onlookers that had already fallen hard for the neko's gorgeous looks and seeing the boy dance with another beautiful demon made them burn with envy.

Sasuke on the other hand, had his face become a constant shade of bright red as he kept his hands on his lover's shoulders and let his hips be moved left and right in a steady, smooth motion as they slowly moved across the dance floor. Naruto though just chuckled softly and placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead as he said teasingly, "See, it's not that bad is it?" The neko blushed in response and grumbled softly to himself as he looked over Naruto's shoulder trying to fight down his stubborn blush. But to his surprise he saw several other pairs of familiar faces dancing as well and they included Kyuubi and Itachi, Asuma and Kurenai, Neji and TenTen, Kiba and Hinata, Kakashi and Iruka, Zabuzu and Haku, Jiraiya and Tsunade, and off to the side Sasuke was shocked to see Sai and Ino slow dancing in the wide circle of couples as well! And much to the Uchiha's amusement he saw that the two missing couples had reappeared and were also dancing though their hair and clothes were crumpled badly and seemed to have been put back on in an obvious hurry.

The dancing continued and slowly Sasuke became more confident as he and Naruto moved through each song with an ease that surprised all those around them. And though Naruto got a little peeved by the fact that the other demons both male and female alike were constantly staring at them and would even dare to ask for a dance, the fox demon let Sasuke go knowing that this might be the only chance they got for the Uchihas to make the best impression possible to the collection of high up demons that had gathered to oversee the wedding.

The youngest neko on the other hand managed to keep an emotionless mask on his face as he danced with a large number of demons, though on the inside he was trembling knowing that a wrong move or word could mean his death faster than he could blink. Still he impressed his dancing partners by his skill in self control and movements that added to his cat like appearance, any question that were asked was answered simply and with as little detail as possible that wouldn't make him seem stupid or rude to the other.

But finally the clock ticked past midnight and everyone seemed to either be dead on their feet or just plain drunk off their normal mind set from the punch, (-cough-Tsunade-cough-) and so the party goers dragged themselves towards the carriages though they each stopped to give their best wishes to Gaara and Lee. Both of the demons seemed to be antsy and constantly looked at each other and then glanced down the hallway to where their bedroom was located in obvious impatience.

Naruto smiled at this and clasp his hand onto Lee's shoulder as he said with a grin that spoke volumes on how truly happy he was for the both of them, "I hope you guys take it easy. After all you now have all the time in the world." Lee grinned at the blond and quickly nodded his head in agreement as one of his hands snaked around the red head's waist to pull him even closer making the raccoon blush deeply as he muttered out looking away from the two, "Yeah, we know and will try; though if Lee is as he normally is he still won't be able to be still for 5 seconds, but Naruto....Umm we were wondering if you and Sasuke had any interest in becoming the cubs godparents. I-If you don't though we can find someone else." The last was part was added quickly as the unusually soft jade eyes glanced at the other pair's surprised looks.

Then suddenly Sasuke smiled as he looked at the demons realizing just then how much his life had changed since he and his brother had gotten sold and fell in love with their owners, hell the youngest Uchiha had HATED every last demon alive and wanted to see them all burn in the depths of hell... But now here he was at a wedding for such a pair and the other demons in the room were now his friends and family. They had even risked their lives trying to bring him back after being kidnapped by Orochimaru, a fellow demon lord! And feeling his tail swish from side to side behind him, Sasuke remembered that he was now also one of them and his eyes slowly moved towards the blond haired fox next to him and slowly he felt their tails intertwine, his one solid black one getting lost in the sea of blondish red fur of his mate's 9 tails.

Naruto seemed to have gotten the message and as he interlaced their hands as he spoke to the newly married couple, "Of course we will be the god parents! It would be an honor." Gaara and Lee shared an identical look of relief on their faces as they said their last goodbyes and watched the neko and kitsune walk back outside to the carriage and to their surprise Jiraiya and Sai seemed to be riding in their carriage back with Kyuubi and Itachi, while the younger monkey demon seemed to be going with Asuma to catch up with his uncle.

Jiraiya quickly seated himself next to Kyuubi and Itachi, while the young wolf demon sat next to Naruto much to said boy's annoyance and made him scoot closer to Sasuke much to the other's embarrassment, though it was quickly put aside at the sound of the silver haired male letting out a loud sigh, but much to the groups surprise he didn't say anything more and deeply confused no one else dared to speak either until they were half way back to Konoha and the elder demon finally explained his solem attitude.

"The Akatsuki is going to try and over throw the demon lords."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Umm sorry for another cliff hanger yet again and the long wait, but seriously I've been like brain dead from school and everything. BUT DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!! **PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT, BE KIND!! ....Happy Easter!  
**


	25. Akatsuki and Congratulations?

Hyrulehalfbreed: Alright I know that you guy have all been wanting another chapter so here it is. I do not own Naruto!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last Time_

_Jiraiya quickly seated himself next to Kyuubi and Itachi, while the young wolf demon sat next to Naruto much to said boy's annoyance and made him scoot closer to Sasuke much to the other's embarrassment, though it was quickly put aside at the sound of the silver haired male letting out a loud sigh, but much to the group's surprise he didn't say anything more and deeply confused no one else dared to speak either until they were half way back to Konoha and the elder demon finally explained his solemn attitude._

_"The Akatsuki is going to try and over throw the demon lords."_

Present

"The Akatsuki, what's that?" Itachi asked his curiosity perked by the fact that there were actually people that dared to defy the demon lords, his and his little brother's mates included. But there was more than a hint of worry that also laced his voice, but this just caused Kyuubi to chuckle though as he pulled Itachi closer to him and was instantly pleased by the fact that the eldest Uchiha seemed to appreciate the comforting contact as he gently laid his head on the fox demon's shoulder as one of the cat-like ears perch atop his head turned to listen to what his new living pillow was saying, "There's nothing to worry about. The Akatsuki are just a few rouge demons that seem to think so highly of themselves that they honestly believe that they can do a better job at ruling and keeping this world in order then we can... In short they are just a few hot headed fools."

Jiraiya shook his head softly as he listened to his former student speak and said softly, warning and grief heavily lacing his voice, "You're being too cocky Kyuubi-kun. Your arrogance might very well be your downfall... like it was for my old friend Orochimaru." Everyone stiffened as the man's name hung in the suddenly heavy air and Sasuke actually started to shake slightly as the memories started to flash before his eyes and Naruto feeling the tremors of the other passing into the flesh of his own body quickly wrapped his arms around his lover in a protective embrace as he shifted Sasuke so that he could actually sit on his lap, a place that the raven always felt safe and secure.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the white haired demon, it was obvious that he felt offended that the other would even dare to compare him to the deceased snake bastard. But still he didn't say a word of protest as he waited for Jiraiya to continue speaking, he held at least that much respect for his mentor and more importantly than that was the fact that Jiriaya was family. It was for this reason that the nine tailed demon lord couldn't bring himself to sock the other, though he certainly felt like it.

Jiraiya let out another sigh, his expression showing off all of the years that he had been alive and concern immediately arose inside the chests of both Kyuubi and Naruto as he finally spoke once again, "The Akatsuki are a lot stronger and smarter than I had first believed. I know for a fact that you will recognize a few of these names; Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara of Iwagakure, and Kakuzu the bounty hunter are all part of this organization along with several others that are extremely powerful."

The demon lord sat up straighter almost dislodging Itachi from his new perch, but after a quick apologetic look towards the other, Kyuubi's expression actually turned concerned and confused. Yes, he had heard the names that Jiraiya had spoken and he knew that they were a deadly force alone, but now that they were together... Kyuubi didn't even want to explore those thoughts any deeper. Yet he was also confused, after all Deidara was the well known prodigy of the Rock Village and was their best solider, meaning he had a good, if not a little spoiled life. Sasori he knew was forced out of the Sand Village by the elders because they feared that he was going to become too powerful to control and Kakuzu... from his knowledge the man left his home in search of power and more importantly wealth. By this information alone Kyuubi knew that he had been making light of the organization for far too long.

Jiraiya had a grim expression on his face as well as he took in the sight of Kyuubi having finally realized what exactly they were dealing with, "I don't think that they will be attacking soon or maybe not even this year, but I do believe that we need to make preparations for the worst. If we are lucky though, the group will eventually break apart or lose their motivation for their little plan."

Sai chuckled softly causing everyone's attention to turn to the wolf demon as he said with that fake smile that made Naruto want to punch him in the face, "If we are REALLY lucky they'll end up killing each other since it seems that none of them really like being bossed around."

As demented as the comment was, it WAS the best outcome for the family and for the rest of the world. After all, the people were still upset and on edge by the war between the Sound and the rest of the major countries; yet even though the fighting had pasted a majority of the people were disturbed by the news that the most powerful of the demon lords had taken their past human pets as their mates. A dead silence surrounded the group and finally Naruto broke it by asking with a curious, though also cautious tone, "What are the Akatsuki's plans if they do manage to take over?"

Jiraiya couldn't help but let out a bitter smile, "They want to bring back the old laws where humans and half demons are treated even more badly than they are today. Apparently they believe that if they wipe out these races the tension between the countries that have different beliefs towards humans and half demons will disappear, but to get that authority to instate such laws they need power, that's where killing and then replacing the current demon lords comes in. The Akatsuki say they want to bring about a new, lasting peace; but truthfully I think that is just a ruse and their true goal is world domination and revenge against the villages... I also believe that you announcing that you have mated to the Uchihas may spur support for the group and they will become prime targets for the organization."

Sasuke couldn't help but shiver at the explanation and Naruto's grip on his body tightened as he whispered comfortingly into the shell of the neko's ear, "Don't worry, I won't allow ANYONE to take you away from me again." _'Even if I have to die in the process.' _The blond mentally added, knowing that his lover would protest against him throwing his life away if he said the promise aloud. But still Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sasuke relaxing in his hold by the reassuring words and Kyuubi seemed to be doing the same for the eldest Uchiha even if it didn't look like either of the males were panicking on the outside.

The fox lord spoke then spoke to the entire group, finality in his voice, "We won't allow that to happen, we'll start training and be ready for what ever these bastards throw at us." Naruto immediately grinned and shouted his agreement causing Jiraiya to let a true smile be shown on his face as he gazed at the two fox demons and their smiling mates. Sai was also smiling as he offered to spar against the blond when they arrived at the palace, an offer that Naruto quickly accepted while claiming that the battle would only take a few minutes; and it did only with Sai being the victor and Naruto covered in ink.

The two fox demons held through with their promises about training and preparing for the battle that may be coming their way in either a few days or a few years, it was unknown, but the worry was starting to lessen as the months started to pass by and Jiraiya and his team were unable to track down even a trace of the cloak wearing organization. Even the well known money loving Kakuzu was no longer seen bringing bodies to the bounty hunting office.

But Itachi and Sasuke weren't sitting on their asses this whole time either, as they too started to train with their mates, easily absorbing the lessons into their minds and bodies as they continued to get stronger and more confident while facing other demons, such as visiting lords and friends. The brothers were no longer the weak humans that were always seen by their owners side, no, now the Uchihas walked confidently and around the castle freely knowing that they would be able to take on any challenge and if they were in a pickle the could easily call on the help of either their lovers or one of their many friends inside the castle and village.

The peace that settled over the castle was not meant to last though as one morning Sasuke ripped himself from a sleeping and quite naked Naruto's arms to run into the connecting bathroom to vomit quite violently into the toilet. The blond fox was immediately awakened from his dreams by the sound that the neko was making and seeing his lover absent from his arms to instead throw up in the bathroom concern welled up inside him as he spoke to the ashen colored face of Sasuke while rubbing calming and comforting circles on the other's back, "I think we need to take you to Tsunade-baa-chan."

Sasuke leveled a glare on Naruto about to tell him there was no way in hell that he was going anywhere when another spell of nausea brought his face towards the toilet again to completely purge his stomach of its contents. "Alright, I'll go." The youngest Uchiha groaned out as the acid burned and irritated the muscles of his throat making the youngest Uchiha plead for a glass of water to sooth the hurt and be rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth before they dressed themselves and left the safety of their room to travel to the coyote demoness's medical wing.

Tsunade had a frown grace her face the second that she took in the sight of the sickly appearing Uchiha that Naruto was supporting and without speaking a word she motioned for the fox to lay the boy on one of the beds as she called for her assistants and started to wash her hands. Sakura and Shizune immediately came into the room at the call of their sensei and quickly started to give the boy on the bed the usual tests to see if they could discover the cause of his ailment. Sasuke's blood pressure, temperature, and breathing rate were all checked but to no avail until Tsunade herself moved over and started to run a chakra surrounded hand over the young male's body until finally coming to a rest of the neko's stomach.

Turning to Sakura with a serious expression covering her face the healer spoke simply, "Go get Kyuubi, I believe a check up for Itachi is in order." The pink haired girl quickly nodded her head in understanding before running off to find the two males in question. When they did arrive however Tsunade didn't even allow them to say a word as she pushed Itachi into a bed and ran a glowing hand over his stomach as well and with a sudden sneaky smile crossing her face she asking softly, "Itachi-san have you been feeling sick lately, you know maybe a month ago?"

Itachi nodded his head a confused and slightly concerned look passing over his eyes as Tsunade spoke once again, "And have you been having any cravings lately of I don't know... Really strange or odd food?" Another nod came from the eldest Uchiha as he remembered how he had actually went to the kitchen a few days ago and grabbed some chocolate and fried catfish... then eat them both... together.

Suddenly Kyuubi paled as he slowly started to back up and after a wicked grin Tsunade sent towards him, the fox lord bolted out of the room honestly fearing for his life, "Well congratulations you two there's nothing to worry about." A relieved sigh came from everyone's lips before it caught in their throats at what the woman said next, "Itachi-san you are a month into pregnancy, while you Sasuke-kun are just starting."

"Wha-What?" Was the only sound brought from Sasuke and Naruto's lips as they stared at Tsunade, then to the youngest Uchiha's and then the elder brother's stomach then back again in obvious disbelief. While Naruto demanded to know how this happened no one noticed that Itachi had slipped out of his bed to walk towards the hallway... a murderous expression on his face as he began to search for Kyuubi, having a few choice words for the fox demon.

**XXXXX In a Hidden Cave XXXXXX**

A blond haired demon with a pair of beautiful wing coming from his back was panicking, he had to get away before HE found out about his escape attempt. With those thoughts in mind he pushed himself towards the entrance of the base, but just when he was about to step into the warm sunlight of the midday sky an iron grip wrapped around his arms and threw the male back inside with such force that the body collided with the stone walls with a sickening crack.

The winged demon blinked slowly to get over his shock, before slowly dragging himself into a sitting position so he could spit out the blood that had collected inside his mouth. But just when the blond was about to make an attempt to stand up, a hand wrapped around the ponytail resting atop of his head, and using said tuff of hair as a handle the man slammed the head of the other into the wall making a spell of nausea and pain to flash threw the azure depths that was the blond's eyes. Finally the hold on his hair was released, but just when he was about to let out a sigh of relief the hand moved to grip his chin, forcing him to look up at his assailant.

The blond was terrified and the smell of the sweet fear made a feral smirk come across the other's face as he brought the kunai he was holding into the other's sight immediately causing the other to try and squirm away but the strong hold on the thin chin before him stopped any of the foolish attempts. Leaning forward he whispered with threat practically dripping off of his words, "Now, now were you actually trying to escape again? Well then, I guess I'll just have to give you a taste of what will happen if you keep this up, won't I?" Seeing the other flinch back the older man smirked once again as he brought the hand holding the kunai down HARD causing a heart wrenching scream to be brought from the other's lips, the sound fell on deaf ears though as no one came to the young blond's rescue and with the sound of the other's feet slowly fading down the hallway the silence was only broken a few seconds later as sobs were ripped from the boy's throat as he held his hands to his bloody face and more importantly his left eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Umm sorry I know that chapter sucked, but I was being rushed. So umm PLEASE REVIEW AND BE KIND!!


	26. Oh My

Hyrulehalfbreed: Alright, alright this is the next chapter, I know you guys have been wanting it and wanting it. -sighs- Been really busy though you know? I do not own Naruto or the characters, no flaming please I'm stressed out enough as it is.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi advanced through the hallways with intense purpose flashing through the onyx orbs that were his eyes, he didn't need to follow his slightly more developed nose to trail the red headed demon lord. Kyuubi was going to pay for what he was going to have to be put through in the coming months and the painful experience of actually having to give birth to the being that was already developing inside him with each passing second. As these thoughts moved through his brain his right hand trailed absent mindedly along the toned skin that was stretched along his stomach. Passing through the halls and servants, which looked wary from the even colder look than usual upon the face of the neko.

Sure in the back of his mind Itachi didn't mind the thought of actually bearing fruit from his own and his mate's love; but still to have this experience thrust upon him so unexpectedly was enough to send his blood a boil. In fact, he was only searching out the fleeing fox to vent his frustration and well... to keep up appearances of course. Growling softly in the back to his throat he continued towards the dinning room, his cat ears perking towards the sound of shattering crystal upon hardwood floor and rich rugs.

Oh yes, Kyuubi was going to pay greatly for not only his pregnancy, but for also trying to run and hide from his surely painful fate.

XXX With Kyuubi XXX

The mighty lord of the demons was cowering inside the dinning room, fiery red gems now wide with terror as he gazed about the room looking for a place to hide his bulk from both the nose and eyes of his mate. He had only seen Itachi's fury a few times, but it was enough to cause his bones to quake uneasily as his ears turned slightly towards the sound of light, approaching footsteps. The pace and gait being easily recognized as belonging to a male, but whether or not it was Itachi he did not want to find out.

So Kyuubi did the very adult thing and ducked under the large dinning room table. Yet his wide shoulders knocked off the crystal wine glass, which had been placed upon it for the approaching lunch time. The meal already being prepared inside the kitchen by Chouji's skilled hands in surprisingly elegant moves as he traveled around the lavish pantry to get the needed ingredients.

Much to the fox's surprise however, he discovered that he was not the only one seeking sanctuary underneath the piece of furniture, there was a cowering, wide eyed dog demon! Kiba chuckled nervously as he asked with his claws digging deep into the fibers of the exotic rug, "Wha-What are you doing here Kyuubi-sama... Neji didn't ask you to find me did he?" Even though the name came from his own lips the young man seemed to grow even paler in color and a cold sweat ran down his back.

The demon lord raised one elegant red eyebrow at this question, momentarily forgetting the very real danger that was following him through the halls like a phantom, "And why would Neji-kun be after your hide eh?" Kyuubi was actually interested in the answer, after all he liked to know what was going on around his palace. Some, namely Jiraiya, would have mocked him by saying that he was only a closet gossip hound that liked to poke his nose into everyone's business.

Kiba shifted nervously as he slowly... reluctantly forced the words to come from his mouth. Half expecting to see an angry, pale, violet eyed, half hawk demon to come crashing through the window to rip his throat clear in two. "We-Well, it's a funny story actually... Okay, it's not funny. I'm wanted dead because when Hinata went in for her yearly check up this morning Tsunade told us that she was going to be expecting."

Kyuubi spoke slowly with a broken tone, filled with fear and regret for the horrid experiences to come, oh he wished for the certainty that a baby in his arms would lead to some pleasure and a whole new experience of love for both himself and Itachi. "It seems then that our dear home is going to be turned completely on its head then with three pregnancies. Causing a lot of destruction to both their mates and the furniture." Kiba was going to ask about the other two expecting mothers when he heard a cold voice that made them both stiffen.

"I agree with you Kyuubi-kun, most of the furniture in the house will meet quite a grizzly death by the end of it all." Both instantly recognized the voice to belonging to a dark haired neko that was now standing in the entrance of the dinning room; blocking the escape routes with his own body and knowing that the door to the kitchen was tightly locked by Chouji while he was cooking, refusing to allow any disturbance in his work... And Itachi was going to copy this mind set as nothing was going to stop him from laying into the frightened fox demon.

Kyuubi immediately crawled out from under the table, trying desperately to appease the angry neko. With his right hand though he kept a firm grip on the collar of Kiba's shirt. Hey, if he was going to go down, then there was no way in hell that he was going to go down alone! "Itachi, please, we should be celebrating this day, not trying to draw blood and kill one another." _'Namely being me.'_ the demon mentally added as he inwardly shivered under the now ruby gaze locked onto his form.

The Uchiha didn't respond as he slowly picked up a fine China plate, running a critical eye along the elegant designs. Yet as soon as he saw Kyuubi trying to move towards the window from the corner of his keen vision the tableware was sent flying, shattering against the wall next to the taller man's head.

With that one last crash of glass all hell was brought forth from Itachi, his hands flinging the crystal glasses, china plates, and silverware... All aimed at the body of the terrified lord that was trying to say... Well scream out pleads for the other to have mercy on him, though the pleads went unanswered as he ducked and weaved through the destruction of the kitchenware. Seriously, he was fearing for his life as he lost his hold on Kiba, the dog demon hiding under the table once again.

Finally Kyuubi had had enough with the fifth plate cracking on his skull and not caring about the expenses, jumped out of the window. Hitting the soft grass running he moved straight towards the stables, the place he was going to stay inside until the sun set. A good few hours that would hopefully allow Itachi to calm down enough to allow him to once again be within touching distance.

Itachi watched the retreating figure with a chuckle, the cold sound causing the hiding dog demon to shiver and cower even further underneath the table. Whether or not the other saw this reaction was unknown as the dark haired man turned on his heel and disappeared out of the dinning room. Leaving the terror, anger, and destruction behind as a slightly up beat tune came from his lips, a small gleam still seen in his eyes.

The Uchiha was happy, in fact he was truly and utterly pleased with himself. As soon as Kyuubi had submitted to his aggressions and decided to seek shelter, Itachi felt all his anger melt away into pure amusement. The mighty demon lord that ruled his subjects with an iron fist, that left no room for insolence; had fled for his very life from a simple being that was more human than demon and was also the mate that bottomed in the bedroom... Yes, he was going to thoroughly enjoy making Kyuubi miserable in the weeks and months to come.

XXXX With Sasuke and Naruto XXXX

The Uchiha had his mouth slightly open in shock as he stared at the ground, his mind rapidly working over the new fact that was going to rule over his life forever. He was going to have a baby, and no, not from adoption or the like, he or she was going to be growing inside of his actual body... This couldn't, shouldn't be possible! Sure Gaara was able to become impregnated, but both of the parents had been full blooded demons. Swallowing hard once again he listened to the raving of the blond that was by his side and currently holding his hand in a vice like grip.

"How is this possible?! I mean he's not even a real demon, in all of our books dating back even from the beginning, it says that beings that are only of half blood are sterile." Naruto shouted, voice strained with confusion and the effort of not jumping up and down in a physical, childish tantrum. The blond did secretly like the idea of having a darling child, but it seemed way to early for such a thing. After all, his precious Sasuke was still having attacks of subtle shivers whenever Orochimaru's name was uttered in a whisper.

The coyote mistress raised a single blond eyebrow, wondering if it was possible for the young lord to really believe all of those stories when the answer to it all was currently having his hand squeezed to death, sighing softly at the stupidity of the distressed male. She explained slowly and carefully, making sure that Naruto wasn't going to interrupt her with a rude out burst, "Gaki, don't you think it is strange then that Sasuke and his brother have only a small amount of demon blood in them, certainly they are not half demons."

Naruto shifted on his feet, hand still not loosing its grip on his lover's as he muttered softly, brain slowly starting to understand the picture that the medic was starting to paint, "We-Well I suppose that you are right on that account. There was no way in the world that they would have smelled and looked the way they did before. They were completely human in all aspects."

Tsunade nodded her head as she spoke, "Yes, their hidden characteristics and past only becoming apparent after being awaken by the adding of a little more demon blood, provided by your saliva, and the mating ritual. Containing neko blood that is so diluted means only one thing; that one of the Uchiha's ancestors was a demon and after breeding with more and more humans generation after generation, we have these two. Born of not only half demons, but of third, quarter, and so on... The texts in the library are really just products of full demons' hate, their desperate attempt to spread the thoughts of half demons as taboo and worthless."

Naruto snarled at this remark, wrapping a small protective arm around the other's waist. Eyes flashing red with anger at the fact that their hatred of humans seemed to even taint the most powerful and influential minds of the past. Maybe they were the beings that should have fallen out of grace and having humans as the masters of this world, how would such a world be like? With demons as the pets and humans as the masters, would Sasuke and himself still have met? True love being experienced?

A soft shudder running through Sasuke's body and into his own snapped the other back out of his thoughts, hand finally leaving the other's to comfortingly stroke through the dark locks and scratch gently behind the ears to cause the soft purr to come unwillingly from the throat of the neko, both cat and fox ears turning towards the sound of Tsunade clearing her throat with a soft smile. "I supposed this new development is going to stick that stupid stick further up the asses of those council idiots."

"Wha-What?" the blond boy asked in confusion, head tilting to the side as he tried to remember anything on his own about the council's displeasure to their current position.

Sakura chuckled softly as she suggested while placing away all of the materials used for previous patients of the morning, "What was an argument that the council made about you and Kyuubi taking the Uchihas as mates, besides what their last occupation was..." Tsunade felt a pout forming across her face at not being able to tease the blond more seeing the look of realization coming upon the scarred face.

"It was the fact that they couldn't produce a heir to continue the monarchy!" Naruto burst out causing the face of the raven to pale as he was smacked over the head with this information again and again, the word ringing in his ears, a heir! Seriously, that was exactly what he needed, a little kid to worry about along with the threat of the Akatsuki looming over the heads of the entire country! With a soft groan Sasuke's head finally fell to the chest of his mate, stressed by the thoughts of the responsibility thrust upon him.

Naruto immediately gained a concerned look and sending a meaningful look towards the medical staff of the wing, the women quickly retreated into a side room. Finally pleased with the fact they were alone Naruto sat on the bed as well, pulling the other gently into his lap. Carefully placing a hand on the other's stomach, obviously trying to not elicit anger or sadness from the still shell shocked male. His words slow and filled with love, "Sasuke, I'm truly happy to have a pup come from our love. I'm sure they'll be a wonderful addition... We can give them a future with caring parents, something that was robbed from you and I."

Sasuke blinked at this comment and soft touch, mind rolling these thoughts inside his head before slowly nodding his head in agreement. Managing to turn around in the lap of the blond he kissed the surprised and confused lips, whispering softly, "I love you Naruto and I'm sure you will still be feeling the same through my odd cravings, mood swings, and weight gain."

The other chuckled nervously at the thought of such pain in the future but nodded his head in determination, kissing back more. Arms lifting up the thin frame of the raven and taking him back to his room, both feeling the need to relax and bask in the warmth of this moment of affection and bliss even through the demanding thoughts of the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: Alright that's the new chapter ^^ I hope you have enjoyed it

**NOW PLEASE REVIEW AND BE KIND**


	27. The Love of a Kitsune

Hyrulehalfbreed: Alright people sorry that I have taken so long to post new chapters, the truth is I'm taking 6 college classes this semester and my brain is finally in winter break mode(Which is when I have written several chapters these past two years or so... Has it really been that long?). I have been accepted to the college I wanted to attend and also have sent my housing contract in, now I just have to finish this last year of high school I am in right now... **Right then, **you don't want to hear about my life and excuses, you want a chapter.

Some interesting and exciting news will be at the bottom of this, but read the chapter first.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The home of the demon lord was beyond a doubt one of the most wild and spontaneous places in the world now. The cause? Well there was the little fact that there were two pregnant Uchihas under the roof and were slowly crawling through the 'joys' of pregnancy. Kyuubi was in a constant race to get his work done before he was called to help Itachi with something, or the more likely demand of getting him either an odd concoction to eat or calming him down when a mood swing suddenly struck.

But the eldest of the two hybrid brothers was gradually calming and down, falling into a gradual rhythm that allowed some peace of mind for the many people that worked inside of the palace and called it home. There was a new terror, however, and that was the fact that as Itachi's reactions slowed down... Sasuke was becoming more and more crazy with hormones rushing in and out of his system like lightning.

The young neko was beyond consoling when depression or anger hit him, once Naruto had to jump in to keep Sasuke from jumping down a large flight of stairs, the fall wouldn't have killed or even injured either the Uchiha or the kits. It sure as hell gave the blond fox a scare though! When Sasuke was angry, it was just as frightening. If one thought that Itachi destroying each and every last piece of china was bad, they would most likely faint from shock when they saw Sasuke ripping apart drapes, over-turning furniture, and trying to attack anyone that appeared in his path. Being at the wrong place at the wrong time could have truly horrible consequences.

When one of these anger attacks took over the smaller male, all that could be done was get Naruto to hold the Uchiha to him until it subsided. Usually coming out of it with bruises and scratches. It was after one of these attacks that Sasuke looked up with a small amount of fright in his black eyes into the crystal blue orbs of Naruto, speaking softly as he drew a hand up to trail across the scratches that criss-crossed the scars on the other's cheeks, "I hurt you again, didn't I?"

Naruto gave a smile at the smaller boy, "Oh relax, I've been through worse." This comment only made the Uchiha look away, cat ears folding downwards in displeasure and worry. Smiling softly the fox gripped Sasuke's chin and forced him to look at him, but before the other could speak Naruto crashed his lips onto the shocked ones, tongues battling for dominance for a few short moments before the kiss was broken and the demon said softly with love and warmth spreading from his words to the very being of the Uchiha:

"Sasuke, I love you and I would do anything for you. No matter what is thrown at us we will face it together. There is something that I don't think you have realized yet. You tamed the heart of one of the most famous tricksters and fierce beasts that exist in nature. You, Sasuke Uchiha, have won the love of a kitsune." Smiling softly at the shocked look that crossed his mate's face, Naruto kissed those beautiful lips once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hyrulehalfbreed: All right people there you have it, the end of this story. But don't cry, don't despair, all will be well. Because **I have big news I will be rewriting this entire work as a new story. **I will be taking the comments and criticisms that this story has gathered and turn into something grand, it will be longer and more realistic with how Itachi and Sasuke behave as I know in the beginning they have been rather oc. I suppose you could imagine this story as being a framework or skeleton for the story I am planning.

**Please review and be kind!**

**The new story will probably be named "The Love of a Fox"  
**


End file.
